


Satisfaction Guaranteed

by Mr_Gravia



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Creampie, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Prostitution, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2019-08-24 10:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 50,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Gravia/pseuds/Mr_Gravia
Summary: In need of a part time job to help pay his expenses, Jaune discovers an ad that's almost too good to be true. Thrown to the wolves as the latest employee of Gemini Provider Services, will this be the job of his wettest dreams or the stuff of his worst nightmares?





	1. Gemini

  


Jaune Arc had learnt a great many things since arriving at Beacon Academy.  He’d learned to face down the grimm and live to tail the tale. He’d faced down Bullies and learned well, that they didn’t much like grimm ether.  He’d faced down his peers and learnt he really needed to learn how to fight his peers. He’d faced down Professor Ports lectures and learned, well, he was sure there was a lesson somewhere in there but damned if he could find it.  

 

    Beyond skills related to his profession, Jaune also learnt a great deal about his fellow students.  The other males were hit or miss, with some like Ren being the cool, deadly and silent type, always there to listen and dispense sage advice.  Those huntsmen he appreciated. Others were thick headed brutes who’s only redeeming qualities was their bravado may cause them to serve as grimm bait, allowing he and his team to tactically withdrawal. Those huntsmen he disliked.   Most however fell between the two extremes, and Jaune found himself paying only cursory attention to them as they passed in the halls and classrooms of Beacon.

 

    His peers of the fairer sex, well, they had his full and upright attention.  Beacon it seemed was an endless parade of mind bendingly attractive women who’s fashion sense seemed to involve showing more skin than one would think reasonable given their monster hunting profession, not that he was complaining mind you.  Combat skirts, body gloves, low cut tops and more, it was a feast for the eyes, though a noticeable distraction in spars for many of his fellow huntsmen. Tempered by the teasing of seven sisters and their friends, Jaune was quite prepared to face that challenge, and a challenge it was.  Having one of the hottest women in Beacon as a partner, and one of the cutest as a teammate certainly helped. More than a few times his eyes had lingered on their exquisite forms, though he tried to afford them respect and not leer too openly or to long.

 

    Alas, his time to date at Beacon had also taught him that being a huntsmen was not a inexpensive occupation.  His clothing and armor required endless repair or replacement, due to not being custom made for the task in the case of his hoodie and jeans, as well as requirements for mechashift lubricant, sharpening stones, armor polish, and related.  Toss in entertainment and team outings, and the costs were piling up. The school provided some relief, but his meager stipend for non-combat related expenses was proving to be inadequate.

 

    Now, Beacon students were allowed to take extra short term missions on the side, which while profitable came with a caveat of facing down deadly foes, not exactly something he wanted to do every time he wanted to take a trip to the movies or pick up some new shoes.  

 

    And so it was that Jaune found himself laying back on his bed in the JNPR dorm room, lamenting his current status as broke for the week.  Pyrrha was at her desk reviewing some assignment, while Ren and Nora were busy dressing themselves in more casual attire. Given it was a Wednesday, that perked his attention.

 

“Where you two off to this afternoon?  Anything fun or exciting planned?” Jaune asked, looking over at his fellow teammates.

 

“Sadly no,” Ren said, ting on his shoes, “ just preparing for work as usual.”

 

Jaune sat up in bed, “Wait, work?  We are allowed to have part time jobs while enrolled?”

 

Ren gave his team leader a quizzical look, “Well yes, so long as it doesn’t interfere with our studies.  Where did you think Nora and I were going several times a week?”

 

“Well, I figured you to were you know, going out.”

 

“We are going out, neither of us works on campus after all.”

 

“Nono, I meant going out going out, you know, like a couple.”  Pyrrha giggled at that description.

 

“Ren and I aren’t together together you know.” Nora said, entering the room from the bathroom.  “It would be, kind of weird? Good but weird and oh my gods look at the time we better get going Ren wouldn't want to piss the airship.”  

 

As Nora all but dragged her friend and partner out into the hall, Jaune fell back in bed is apparent disbelief.  

 

“A job...why didn’t I think of that?” Jaune turned to his own partner.  “Hey Pyrrha, do you have a part time job as well? I mean you often head out by yourself as well.”

 

Pyrrha shook her head, “That’s just me doing personal training, I’ve plenty of money from past endorsements and prize money to suit most of my needs.”

 

“Must be nice.”

 

She laughed, “It has its advantages.  Thinking of finding employment are you?  Just be sure it doesn’t interfere with your studies or our training, you above all people have ground to cover in both areas.“

 

“I know, but a few hours here and there shouldn’t hurt, and well, I could use the funds.”

 

“I trust your judgement, Jaune.”

 

“Thanks, Pyrrha.  I’ll not let you down, I swear.”

 

“I’ve no doubt in that, Jaune.”  As Pyrrha returned to her work with a smile, Jaune opened his scroll and started his job search.  

 

/-/

 

As it turned out, finding a job with hours that fit Jaune’s rather hectic schedule was turning out to be a more difficult proposition than he had anticipated.  The majority were either too inflexible in expectations, or too technical for his experience level.

 

He sighed and took a break, laying back on his bed and seeking out the calming visage of his partner, who had moved on from homework to watch a move on her scroll’s projector.  He tried, and largely failed to avoid drinking in the sight of her short cotton shorts and tight fitting tank top, both showing positively delicious amounts of Pyrrha’s skin. Long legs, wide hips, a narrow waist and an impressive bust, she was a goddess in the flesh.  He noted with approval that she appeared to be a bit cold, given her nipples were poking out quite alluringly.

 

He thanked the gods for coed dorms and tore his gaze away from her, if only to help calm his rising libido.  Returning to his scroll he flipped through the next few listings before stopping on one that seemed to check all his boxes.  

 

“Are you looking for great pay, flexible hours and an engaging and fulfilling career change or part time employment?  Gemini Provider Services is looking for an energetic new addition to our highly rated team! Candidate must have aura unlocked and be willing to travel within Vale to provide services to our choice clientele.   Please provide your name, contact information, latest doctor report, availability and full body shot pictures. Athleticism preferred due to the vagarious nature of the work. Apply Today!”

 

“Well now, that sounds promising.” Jaune said, sitting up.  ‘No mention of a resume or work history, must be manual labor or something simple.’ he thought.  ’A few of the requirements are a bit odd, but maybe they just want to make sure their employees are healthy seeing as they travel’.  It was nothing he couldn’t get his hands onn, after all Beacon constantly monitored the students biostatistics.

 

“You say something Jaune?” Pyrrha said, looking away from her movie.

 

“Nothing, just thinking I may have found something workable.  Say, how about after I send in this application we break for coco?  I think the common room has some in stock.”

 

Pyrrha smiled, “That sounds lovely, Jaune.”

 

Jaune quickly got to work filling out the application, and included his most recent check up results and some pictures he thought fit their requirements:  A picture of him in a suit from his Beacon application picture, and a picture from the teams recent outing to the pool, with his teammates cropped out of course, no need to have some HR worker bee leering at his too cute female teammates.  Yep, just him with wet hair and bare chest, which he hoped showed off his athleticism.

 

“And sent!  Well, here's hoping for the best.  You ready Pyrrha?”

 

“One sec, just let me grab my pullover, it’s a bit chilly.”

 

Jaune’s eyes locked to her and not so subtle bounce of her chest as she rose to retrieve said jacket.

 

“Yes...yes it is”.   He couldn’t resist licking his lips.

 

/-/

 

A short while later Jaune and Pyrrha were on the common room couch, enjoying their coco and engaging in some simple conversation.  He really enjoyed spending time with his partner, and forgetting about the stress that often came with being a huntsmen student. His attention was drawn to his scroll, which was letting him know about a received message with a helpful tone.

 

He read the message and had to resist throwing his hands into the air, fearful of spilling his coco.  “Freaking sweet!”

 

“What is it Jaune, good news?”

 

“It’s the company I applied for, they want me to come in for an in person interview tomorrow!”

 

“That’s excellent Jaune!” Pyrrha said, radiant smile on her face.  “I’m surprised they got back to you so soon, and at this hour.”

 

“They must really want me as an employee.” Jaune smiled, “ That or they are desperate, ether way, win-win if you ask me.”

 

“I’m sure it will be fine.  We don’t have anything major scheduled for tomorrow, well provided you finish that essay tonight.”

 

“Oh crud, thanks for reminding me!  Take our coco to go then?” Jaune said, standing up and offering her a hand up.

 

Pyrrha took it gracefully.  “Lead the way.”

 

/-/

  


Jaune hopped off the tram in the entertainment district the next afternoon, which may have raised a few alarms if he had been thinking about anything other than his interview.  Dressed in a casual yet professional outfit that Pyrrha had helped cobble together from his limited wardrobe, a request from HR it seemed, as the venue was apparently quite laid back.  He ran though mock interview questions in his head as he walked down the block, careful to keep his appearance nice and neat.

 

It took only a few minutes to arrive at the address given to him.  “The Club eh? Not the most creative name.” He confirmed the address and instructions.  “Let’s see, proceed to staff entrance and show the doorman the interview request, he'll let you inside.”  Simple enough Jaune thought. Well, if he knew where the ‘staff entrance’ was. Luckily the bouncer at the main entrance had been pretty helpful, directing him to the side of the club with a smile and a “good luck”.

 

He found the staff entrance pretty easy after that, and like the main there was a bouncer out front, or maybe a guard?  He suppose it was pretty much the same. He approached the suit and red sunglasses clad gentlemen.

 

“Pardon me, I’m here for an interview.”  Jaune held up the invitation on his scroll.  The Man smiled and nodded, “You the new fish eh?  Kind of young but hey, who am I to judge right? Head on in, the twins are expecting you.”  The man unlocked the door with his own scroll and ushered Jaune inside without another word.

 

“Kind of young?  Lots of guys my age work it’s really nothing special”.  He was a professional monster hunter (in training) for gods sake, surely that qualified him to be a delivery boy?.  He shook off the thoughts and headed down the hall.

 

He could hear the clubs music though it was dulled from being away form the main dance floor, which was starting to fill up despite the early hour.  The guard hadn’t described the twins but Jaune figured he’d recognize them when he saw them.

 

And boy did he see them.  The Twins as it were waiting at the halls exit, two beauties in similar if different colored dresses.  They looked to be around his age or perhaps a bit older, slender with pale features, raven black hair and matching green eyes that could cut down a charging ursa They were breathtaking and not just due to the short length of their skirts, nor their obvious weaponry.

 

The two noticed him almost immediately.  

 

“Oh look, I do believe the new fish has arrived.” The longer haired sister in white said, examining Jaune with a critical eye.

 

The other sister, in red with shorter hair, gave him a glance while checking her scroll.  “And early at that, sister.”

 

“Punctuality seemed appropriate given the nature of this enterprise.”  Jaune said with a smile, after all his parents had always impressed upon him the need to avoid truancy.  

 

“The clientele does hate to be left waiting after all.” The white sister said with a smirk.

 

Jaune realized he’d not properly introduced himself.  “My name is Jaune, Jaune arc. It's a pleasure to meet you.”

 

“Miltiades Malachite, Miltia if you prefer.” the one in red said, hooking an arm around him.  Her white clad sister did the same.

 

“And I’m her sister Melanie”. Jaune noted Mel spoke with a more authoritative tone compared to her sister.

 

Jaune couldn’t help but blush at the suddenness of the contact.  The words ‘soft’ and ‘warm’ suddenly flooded his mind. He wasn’t complaining, and with seven sisters worth of female friend’s teasing, it wasn’t exactly a new experience.  

 

The girls began to all but drag him along as they escorted him though the club, stopping only briefly at the bar.

 

“Don’t mind us, Junior, just taking this young man upstairs for orientation.”

 

“Ha!  My condolences kid.” the black haired man said.  Jaune gave him a confused look before his escorts guided him away from the main floor and toward a staircase, and a minute later he was through a door and into what appeared to be half an office and half a VIP lounge, separate from the main area and obviously designed with privacy in mind.  It was tastefully decorated, for a nightclub that is, with a sofa, a desk, a wet bar and some various end tables. Clearly the room was more for business and entertainment than dancing.

 

The door shut behind the trio once inside, the twins quickly separating from him with Miltia fetching a bottle of alcohol while her sister retrieved some glasses.  

 

“Care for a drink?” Miltia said, bottle in hand.

 

“No thanks” Jaune said with a wave, thinking it some sort of test.  Drunkenness at work was never something his parents seemed to approve of.

 

“Suit yourself.” Miltia said, filling two of the flutes with the bubbly alcohol.  She handed one to her sister and took the other for herself. Both took a sip and set the glasses down on the table.

 

They started to walk around in a circle, him at the center, clearly examining him from every angle.  Jaune stood up straight and proper, confused but trying to maintain a good impression. After all his mom had always told him to be proud of his height and that women hate men who slouched.

 

“Picture appears to be accurate, nice to know we aren’t being catfished like the last guy.” Miltiades said, eyeing him like a piece of meat.

 

“A bit lanky though, but toned where it counts.” Melanie  said, reaching out to pinch his arm. Jaune resisted the urge to eep, instead remaining poised.  He had his dignity, or at least that was his excuse.

 

Jaune started his sales pitch, “So, about this position, I think I bring a lot to the table.”

 

“Confident are we?  Well put that to the test later.” Mel said with a raised eyebrow,   “Boyish looks, nice eyes. I see a market here.” Jaune wasn’t sure why that mattered, but supposed they were trying for some sort of company image.

 

Miltiades stood near him, comparing her own height to his as a reference.  “Tall too, always a plus.” That was true, Jaune's sisters often asked him to retrieve high items for them.  He reasoned it would be just as useful for deliveries or handiwork.

 

“How comfortable are you with a woman?” Mel asked, standing with her arms folded.

 

“Oh, I’ve had a lot of experience there.”  After all he did have seven sisters and two coed roommates.  

 

That got Miltiades attention “Really now?  How’s your stamina?”

 

“My partner says I’m solid in that department.”  Pyrrha had been training with him for some time now, his time per mile and total distance was increasing every day.  Likewise he wasn’t as winded in spars these days.

 

“Oh, so you have a partner?” Mel said.  


“Everyone at Beacon does.” came Jaune’s reply.

 

Mel nodded in understanding.  “I suppose that make sense given the life you lead.  Are they okay with you being here?”

 

“Okay?  My partner practically pushed me out the door when she heard about the interview.”

 

“How adventurous you two must be, still that will eliminate some future concerns..”

 

“I guess?“  He honestly didn’t think a job alone would ruffle Pyrrha’s feathers, so long as it didn’t start to interfere with his school performance.  

 

“How about Faunus?” Mel said examining his choice of clothing and finding it on the lower side of acceptable.  

 

“No objections there.”  He knew a few around campus, they seemed nice enough people.  He had no idea why some treated them with such hostility.

 

“Good to hear, that opened up quite a few opportunities.”  ‘Score one for Jaune’ he thought. He decided to get back on topic however.

 

“So about the position, what all does it entail?”

 

Mel spoke up, Jaune struggling to meet her gaze as she was behind him.  “We serve a female clientele here, and given your age and experience we’ll start you off with more vanilla stuff and work from there if all goes well with your performance evaluations.  We’ll start you at our base pay and grant merit increases as you gain a reputation.”

 

“In all honesty you aren’t the first Beacon student to come knocking, though most tend to wash out or be rejected offhand due to arrogance or bravado.  Others were unable to follow the client's instructions and were fired post haste.” Miltiades said, frowning at the memory, there were some quality candidates who didn’t understand they were not the ones being serviced.  Jaune couldn’t think of why working for a woman would be objectionable, given how many huntresses they fought beside at Beacon.

 

“I assure you I have no issue with that area, I’m eager to please in fact.”

 

“A gentleman are you?  I’m sure our clientele will love to hear that.”  Mel thought for a second, “I think this strapping young man may fit in nicely.  Shall we move on to the test, sister?

 

“It would seem prudent.” came Miltiades reply.  

 

‘Test?  Nothing in the ad mentioned any tests. Maybe they are seeing how in depth his  handleman knowledge was?’ Jaune thought to himself, “ Or maybe they want to know…”  Jaune’s thoughts died as his body made note that the twins were currently undressing him.

 

“Woah hey getting a we bit touchy with the hands there.” said a flustered Jaune, trying in vain to cover himself.  The twins halted momentarily, confusion on their faces.

 

“What?  You don’t expect us to hire you without seeing the goods, do you?” Mel said, a mild frown on her face.

 

Miltia mirrored her sister’s expression.  “We run a quality business here, and need to know what's being offered our clients.”

 

Jaune blushed, “And that means seeing me naked?”

 

“Yes, that is kind of a requirement here, you won’t get very far in this position if your that bashful.”  Mel thought for a second, “well, outside a few clients at least.”

 

“Just what sort of delivery business is this?!”  Jaune started to wonder what he’d gotten himself into.  

 

The twins once again looked confused, “You read the ad, did you not?” Miltia said.

 

“Well yeah.  Said you were a provider service.”

 

“And what, my dear boy, did you think that means?”  

 

“I dunno, like delivering packages, being a helping hand, etc.”

 

The two shared another look, before Mel spoke.  “Oh dear, I think we may have an actual cherry here.”

 

“It would seem to” her sister replied.

 

“Cherry?  I mean I’m new to all this but I’m not sure what you mean.”

 

“Let us explain.” Mel said, taking Jaune by the arm and sitting him in a nearby leather sofa, the twin taking places close to him with Mel to his left and Miltia to his right.  Mel broke down the details to him.

 

“You see Jaune, We here at Gemini provide a select service to the women of Vale, more specifically the huntresses and other aura using individuals.”

 

“Okay, following you so far”

 

“The service is both valuable and in high demand.  While others in the city cater to the huntsmen population, we are the largest and most respected servicer of the huntress side of things.”

 

Jaune gulped, things starting to become clearer.  “Just...what sort of service do you provide?” There was no way it was what he was thinking.  

 

“Why, the sexual kind of course.” Mel said with a smile.  It was what Jaune was thinking, oh gods it was.

 

“You mean...this is an escort service? I’d be a gigolo?”

 

“That’s such a negative term, we prefer the word ‘provider’ these days.  Likewise our customers prefer either client or hobbyist depending.” Miltia said, recalling several instances of offended customers due to incorrect terminology.

 

Jaune looked like a beowulf caught in the headlights of a truck.  “Is this...even legal?”

 

“We are a fully licensed and insured provider of adult services, not some fly by night.  Our business conforms to all the standards and practices expected of this industry under kingdom law.  You’d be an employee with all the same protections as any other industry.” Miltia said with practiced ease, clearly anticipating his question.

 

“And if I want to quit?”

 

“Then you quit.  This isn’t like the old days where you’re kept in line with threats of violence, debt or drug addiction.  We are a legitimate business after all. If you wish to quit, you quit.“

 

Jaune was clearly showing signs of cold feet as the reality of this crashed upon him.

 

“What about discovery?  I mean, if Beacon finds out I could be in a world of hurt.”

 

“I wouldn’t worry, after all your not our first Beacon employee, or even client.  Discretion is the name of the game in this business for both sides. And If you do happen to encounter someone you know, it’s a sort of mutually assured destruction:  If they blab about you, then they reveal themselves. Likewise, bragging is a no no for you, to maintain the client’s confidence. We haven’t had much an issue with this in the past.  You’ll be advertised via a text description at first, though we can make a blurred face picture in time, once you are fully onboard.

 

‘So other students are in on this?  And on both sides…” Jaune didn’t know what to think about that.  Well, his penis did, as it was stirring at the thought of getting booked by one of his classmates.  

 

Mel raised an eyebrow, “Oh, I see part of you likes the thought of that.”

 

‘Curse you penis!’ Jaune though, trying to think of something besides cute huntress students or the twins far too short dresses.

 

“I understand some measure of hesitation, however think of it like this:  You’ll being having fantastic sex on the regular with an assortment of beautiful women, all while receiving generous compensation.  Many would call it a dream job.”

 

“Or at least a wet dream job” Miltia added.  

 

“Provided I pass your test that is, right?”

 

“Correct.“ they said in unison.

 

‘This is so stupid, and risky’ thought Jaune, knowing everything that could go wrong.  But damn if it wasn’t tempting, and not just because the twins had started running their hands along his chest.

 

“If you are feeling nervous, that’s understandable.  How about we run our little examination, and see how things go?  It will give you time to think and a little taste of what work may be like.”

 

“That...sounds good.”.  ‘Oh gods I’m actually considering this.’ Jaune thought as he was helped to his feet, the twins starting to work on his clothing, undoing buttons and working off his shoes.  They smiled with approval over his cut form, the months of working out pre and post Beacon (he had to look the part pre-admittance fraud or not) had done him well. The bulge in his groin was apparent as they worked off his pants, and soon Jaune found himself clad in nothing but his suddenly very constraining feeling boxers.  

 

“Well now, this is looking promising.” Mel said, eyeing the still hidden prize.

 

Miltia smiled as well, “Promising indeed, sister.”  The sisters met each others eyes in a silent countdown before jointly pulling down his boxers, freeing Jaune’s penis from it’s cover and causing all nine inches of his rapidly hardening penis to be exposed to the air.  Jaune couldn’t help but blush at the attention, unused to having his member stared at so intently.

 

“Oh yes, very promising.” Miltia said, licking her lips at the sight of it, her sister nodding in agreement.  ‘Boyish looks, fit and hung like a horse faunus? Oh yes, this will sell.’ Miltia thought.

 

“So ah, do I pass?” Jaune said, a nervous smile on his face.

 

“The visual exam you pass with flying colors, but it’s the performance exam that will make or break you as an employee.”

 

“Can’t be any worse than Beacon’s, they threw me off a cliff.”

 

“Don’t worry Jaune, we’ll only throw you for a loop.” the twins said, leading him back to the sofa and resuming their spots beside him, though now sitting in such a way to give him a great view of their stalking clad legs and cleavage, their breath tickling his neck.  Miltia took a second to remove the claw from her hand and place it on the drink table beside them. As one the twins moved his arms around their respective shoulders, Jaune getting his first feel of their bare skin with his hands.

 

Jaune took a breath to compose himself and hide his gasp as the twins began to stroke him with their hands.  Though the growing sensation of pleasure, he managed to meek out a declaration of “I’ll do my best, but just be warned this is my first time doing this sort of thing.”

 

Miltia let out a small laugh, “Having twins work you over you mean?”

 

“Having sex period actually.” Jaune said, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.  The twins stopped their movements at that. Mel looked him in the eye, “Are you telling me you’re a virgin?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Like an actual virgin?”  Jaune nodded, and she continued in shock “ I thought you said you had experience with women?”

 

“Well yeah, half my team at Beacon are women, including my partner.  Our sister team is all girls and I have seven sisters back home.” The twins shared a look and a smile.

 

“Oh this is too cute.”

 

“Much too cute sister.”

 

“And valuable, we rarely have a cherry harvest after all.”  Mel said with a smile. Most in the industry were more experienced after all, Virgins of the male sort where a rare commodity.  

 

“Indeed sister, but we’ll have to modify the test somewhat, we can’t risk spoiling the goods.”

 

“Hmm, shall you or I?”

 

“I’ll handle it, I rather like this one.” Miltia said, resuming her stroking.

 

“He’s all yours then Miltia.” Mel said, removing her hand from Jaune’s dick and instead tracing circles on his chest.  

 

“So what sort of test will this be then?” Jaune said, his full body blush spreading and his cock now fully erect.

 

“It’s an endurance exam of sorts.  As a male provider, you can’t just lay back and fake it like a woman can, you have to be able to perform to the clients satisfaction.  Given you are a virgin, this is even a greater concern.” Mel explained, as her sisters movements increased, an obvious and growing smile on Miltiades face.

 

“So just hold on as long as I can then?”

 

“That’s the ticket yeah.  Try not to blow your top until we give the okay, while at the same time try your best to follow our instructions, both verbal and otherwise.”

 

Jaune thought back to ever piece of advice he'd ever read about lasting longer in bed and recalled what he’d seen women respond to in the videos he hid from his parents and siblings.  He knew most porn was grimm shit, but dammit it was all he had to go on. He was honestly flying blind save for that and had no idea if any of the advice was even going to work. ‘What the hell, once more into the breech’ he thought.

 

Taking his silence for an agreement Mel nodded to her sister who laid over onto Jaune’s lap, still firmly stroking his now fully erect cock.  He could now feel her every breath along the sensitive skin, the sensation adding to her somewhat rough hands movements. Miltia’s eyes were half closed, the women enrapture by the sight of his large member, and the possibilities it was offering.  

 

“Jaune watched her with a dreamlike gaze, his anticipation growing with every stroke of her hands.  He knew what was coming and was eager to experience it, having long fantasized about such a thing. He let out a sharp breath as he felt militadies tongue run along his member, adding a wetness to her ongoing handjob.  She licked his trembling cock with long, wet licks from base to tip, planting little kisses along the way. Her hands never stopped, Jaune finding it increasingly hard to concentrate as she went along.

 

Mel smiled at the two of them as she started to plant kisses on Jaune’s neck. Jaune was her sisters type all around, and she was glad she’d listened to Miltia about asking him to ‘interview’ with them.  If not for his virginity her sister would have most assuredly taken him for a ride, sampling the merchandise being a perk of running this sort of operation. Given the way Jaune had been trying to subtly check them out the entire time, she was obviously his type as well.  Not to mention, he looked damn cute grinning like an idiot as Miltia worked him over. Deciding her sister shouldn’t have all the run, Mel wrapped an arm around Jaunes shoulder and used the other to turn his face toward hers before planting a soft kiss on his lips.

 

Jaune was taken a bit by surprise but soon melted into it.  He had kissed a girl before at least, having successfully gotten to second base with a few childhood sweethearts so here he knew what to do.  Mel quickly deepen the kiss, her tongue tracing his lips before the two moved into a open mouth kiss, her tongue eager to duel his own. She tasted of mint and light alcohol Jaune noted, and was quite aggressive in her movements, almost hungry.  His hand drifted downward on her back, Jaune pulling her in closer to her apparent approval, her grip on him also tightening.

 

Down below Miltia had escalated things herself, raising her head up a bit to fully take Jaune in her mouth.  Hot and wet, Jaune shivered at the feeling of finally being inside the red clad twin. Slowly she bobbed her head, her tongue moving this way and that inside her mouth, taking the first few inches of his saliva covered cock while stroking the shaft with one hand, the other starting to message his testicals, heavy with stored up sperm.  She cooed softly as she blew him, clearly enjoying the task at hand almost as much as Jaune was enjoying the feeling of her soft lips and wet tongue. He gently stroked her side, unsure as to how much she wanted him to touch her, and forcing down the urge to take her by the hair and force her down deep like in the movies. Instead he resigned himself to enjoy the sensation, while trying to separate his mind form the pleasure, trying to last as long as he could.  

 

Mel broke the kiss, a string of saliva connecting the two of them as she rose up on her legs a bit, placing her chest in line with Jaune’s head.  The test had been going along well so far, most virgins would have blown the second a girls lips touched their dick.

 

“She’s good, isn’t she?” Mel said lustfully, drawing Jaune in close to her neck.  He nipped at her skin with small kisses as he spoke between moans, clearly enjoying the other twins actions..  

 

“Gods above, yes.”  He tore looked down at Miltia, whose eyes locked to his as she pulled off his dick and resumed licking it.  “Your incredible Miltia, just….incredible.” Miltia smiled at him with eyes half closed in lust before leaning up toward Jaune, hands still pumping his slick cock.  Jaune leaned to meet her, the two exchanging an intense open mouth kiss before she gently pulled away, returning to his lap and inhaling his cock once again with a moan.  

 

The two sisters were very different kissers he thought, with Mel being aggressive and playful while Miltia was soft and gentle.  He reasoned this probably extended to their lovemaking as well given Miltia’s blowjob technique. Any further contemplation was interrupted as Mel pulled his head back toward herself.  After leaning a bit for another searchingly hot round of kissing she broke away again.

 

With a wink Mel reached behind herself, unlatching some part of her dress and tugging down the top, fully exposing her ample breasts and dark colored nipples.  Jaune was breathless at the sight, Mel quickly capitalizing on his shock by pulling him toward her bosem, intent clear. Jaune gave the nearest nipple a few experimental licks, tracing her aureola with his tongue before gently sucking it.  He watched her for reaction, and quickly discovered her preference for being a bit rough, with tugs and careful nibbles drawing the louder moans. Pleased he was playing attention, Mel rewarded him with touches of her own, and encouraged him to fondle her other breast with the arm her was holding her with.  

 

“Touch her.” she said huskily, reminding Jaune that the other twin could use some attention.  Jaune hadn’t been ignoring her, his right hand tracing patterns along her side and back, but took this as a green light to get a bit more aggressive.  He moved his hand upward quickly finding Miltia’s breast and eliciting a deep moan from her. Miltia reached back with one hand and undid her own dress, allowing Jaune to pull it down a bit and expose her own more modest chest.  He softly fondled her now exposed breast, tracing patterns on her nipple and receiving more moans in response.

 

And so it went for the next while, Jaune alternating between ravishing Mel’s chest with his mouth and hand and engaging in deep kisses with plenty of tongue.  Below Miltia herself alternated between external licks and kisses and taking him as deep as the position allowed for. The trios moans grew louder, and soon dominated over the sounds of the music bleeding through the walls from the dance floor below.  

 

Jaune knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, Between Mel’s actions and Miltia’s, his dick was screaming for release.  He was holding back with everything he could, trying to push down his own rising pleasure and concentrating on doing what he could for the twins.  He’d completely lost track of time and had no idea how long they had been at it, his world consisting only of the sensations his body was firing off.  Nothing to date compared with this he thought, it was intoxicating.

 

Sparing a glance at the clock on the wall Mel smiled.”Looks like you pass, Jaune, well done.”  Jaune said nothing, acknowledging this with a blush and continuing his assault on Mel’s chest. Mel moved his right hand from her sisters chest onto the back of Miltia’s head.  Miltia responded with another throaty moan as Jaune began to guide her head, urging her to take him deeper and faster. She responding with exaggerated gags as his cock hit the back of her throat, the position not allowing for a proper deep throat.  

 

“Go ahead and give in, you’ve earned your spot here.  Just give her a heads up before you blow, so she can decide where to take it.  This will apply to your clients in the future as well.”

 

Jaune nodded in understanding and gave into the pleasure.  Mel pulled back and let Jaune focus entirely on the feeling her sister was giving him, smirking in delight as his cries grew more frantic, his legs shaking as his orgasm drew near.  It didn’t take him long to hit his limit.

 

“I’m...almost there.” he said, his hips starting to lift upwards in gentle thrusts which Miltia took with ease.  “I’m...I’m cuming!”

 

Miltia kept the head of Jaune's member in her mouth as he climaxed, Jaune crying out her name as his cock spasmed, the dam holding back his pleasure finally breaking.  Miltia eyes went wide as load after load of thick, sticky cum filled her mouth to the limit, all the while her hand pumped up and down, milking every last drop she could from his thick nine inch cock.  Jaune shut his eyes in long sought after relief as he came, running his hands though Miltia hair gently and holding Mel’s delicious curves to himself.

 

It was easily the most intense orgasm Jaune had felt in his life, his brain firing off at random as the afterglow enveloped him.  Miltia gently sucked as he came down from on high, eager to capture the last few drops of his warm semen. Raising up from her position on his lap, and giving him his first clear look at her perky tits, she reached for the empty champagne glass and with a wink transferred the load from her mouth to the glass, her sister’s eyes rising at the sheer volume of it.  Miltia gently set the glass down and picked up her own drink, taking several sips and washing away his taste. Glass now empty she returned it to the table and resumed her spot next to Jaune, his arm once again wrapped around her.

 

“Well, I suppose we can add virility to your list of qualifications.” Mel said, prying her eyes away from the cum filled glass and back to Jaune flustered form.  “You must have been pretty backed up.”

 

“Actually, I tapped one out in the shower before coming here.  I didn’t want it distracting me.”

 

“You mean that” she said, pointing to the glass, “was from just the last few hours?”

 

“Pretty much.” Jaune said, still struggling to breath.  “It’s always about that amount, sometimes I have to shoot a few loads before i’m fully satisfied.  Been tough going since coming to Beacon in that regard.” Roommates made it hard to get some ‘personal time’ in, unlike back home where he had his own room, bring the only male child in the house.

 

 “Impressive, we have some clients who are found of such things.  Speaking of which, have you come to a decision yet Jaune? Will you be joining our little enterprise?”  Mel said, crossing a leg over his.

 

Jaune honestly hadn’t been able to spare a thought about the idea, what with his mind going blank due to the pleasures the two had subjected him to.  The smart thing to do would be to decline, walk away and go get a normal job, but part of him found the allure irresistible. He knew it was just him thinking with his dick, but he couldn’t shake dirty daydreams and fantasies flowing into his mind.  It had everything to lose if caught, but also the fantasy of a lifetime if he accepted.

 

And damn it was good for the ego.

 

“I’m in” he decided.  Fortune favored the bold and it didn’t get more bold than whoring himself out to huntresses.

 

The twins smiled widely at his declaration.  “Excellent.” Mel said standing up “let me go start on your paperwork while Miltia here keeps you company.”  Jaune nodded and turned his attention to the remaining twin who moved to straddle his waist, though he spared one last glance at Mel as she turned toward the desk, fixing her dress along the way.

 

Miltia planted another kiss on his lips and the two started to make out, Jaune stroking her thigh with one hand and fondling her chest with the other.  She broke away only to offer him her chest, which he ravished gladly, careful to be more gentle with her as it seemed to be her preference. His reward was her grinding against his now recovered cock, effectively giving Jaune a hands on lap dance.  Seeing as he wasn’t being tested Jaune allowed the rising pleasure to wash over him this go around.

 

A sometime later Mel returned, the paperwork as it was on a tablet scroll ready for Jaunes signature.   She read it off to him, seeing as his hands and focus was currently occupied by a face full of perky tits and hands full of firm ass.  It was a standard release, making him an exclusive employee of Gemini Provider Services and forbidding him from selling himself elsewhere.  It also laid out standards for grooming, company expectations, and so forth. They would take a 25% cut off any transaction, the kingdom taking an additional 10% as taxation.  He pressed a thumb to the signature line just as Miltia’s orgasm hit, having rubbed herself off on him. She dismounted as she finished, moving aside to finish Jaune off with another hand job, her reward being another high volume ejaculation which coasted her legs in warm spunk and a clear view of Jaune’s orgasmic face which she found positively adorable.  

 

Breathless and satisfied Jaune slumped back on the sofa.  

 

“Welcome aboard, Jaune” Mel said extending a hand to their newest employee.  Jaune took it without hesitation.

 

“Good to be here, I look forward to working with you both.”

 

“The feeling is mutual.’ Miltia said, still catching her own breath.  

 

So, when do I start?” Jaune said, doubting it would be today given they had already milked two cum shots out of him tonight.

 

“Day after tomorrow.  We’ll pick up some cloths for you and prepare your kit.  Also, your first client should be selected by then, there will be something of a bidding war going on for your virginity, as per tradition.”

 

“Nice to see I'm already in demand.”

 

“Don’t get cocky just yet, you’re more a curiosity right now then a high class booty call.”  That deflated his ego a bit. “If you want to rise to that level, you need to impress your client.  Her review will have more influence on your star power than anything we could say about you.”

 

“Reasonable enough.”  After all, as his bosses they were biased, their desire being to bring in more customers and with it more profit.

 

Miltia, having regained herself fished out her own scroll.  “I’ll send you the instructions on how to download our app to your scroll, I suggest you study it.  Meet back here an hour before your scheduled appointment and we’ll run you through any last minute prep.  After that, it’s all on you.

 

“I won’t disappoint.”

 

“We’re counting on it.” Mel said.  “Now let’s get you dressed and on your way, you have a lot of self study to do.  I’ll walk you out, as I suspect my sisters legs are akin to jelly right now.”

 

“Bitch.” was militia reply.

 

“Always” her sister said with a smirk.

 

/=/

 

“Still walking eh kid?” the guard outside said as Jaune exited thought the staff entrance.

 

“Despite them, yeah.”

 

“Lucky bastard, I figured they would break you in half.”

 

“Lucky me I guess.” Jaune said as he departed back toward the transit station with a wave back to the guard.  

 

“Hell of an afternoon, Eh Jaune” he said to himself.  He was sweaty, smells slightly of booze and perfume, and delirious with the afterglow of the most erotic experience of his life to date.  He made a note to hit the locker room for a shower before returning to the dorm.

 

“Well he said”, contemplating his future, “Here goes everything I guess.”

 

/=/

 

Across Vale several women’s scrolled beeped in alarm, a certain app informing them of fresh meat and the chance to pop a cute guys cherry.  Smiles, grins and outright smirks lit up faces as bids went up, schedules were checked and legs rubbed together in anticipation. A prize like this didn’t come up everyday, after all.  

  
  
  



	2. SmolNSexy

 

It was early in the evening when Jaune walked through the door of the JNPR dorm in a daze and plopped down in his desk chair.   It was near time for dinner at Beacon, and his teammates where waiting for him in the dorm, eager to hear how his interview had gone.  He scarcely had time to collect his thoughts when his partner asked him the obvious question.

 

“So,“ Pyrrha said, “How did it go?”  All eyes in the room were upon him, his teammates quite literally on the edge of their respective seats.  

 

Jaune let out a breath and gave a thumbs up.  “They made an offer and I accepted the position.”  His teammates cheered, with Nora rushing over in a blur to give him a hug.

 

“Way to go Jaune!” She said, patting his shoulder with considerable force.  

 

Ren added his own “Congratulations.” on top of his partners, though he refrained from the hugging.  Jaune knew Ren was cool like that.

 

“I’m happy for you, Jaune!  I’m sure you’ll do excellent in your new position.” Pyrrha added with a bright smile.  Jaune wondered if she’d be smiling so brightly if she knew what he was going to be doing.  ‘Then again, who knew what itch his partner had unscratched’ he thought before pushing the image out of his mind.  He’d never be that lucky at any rate.

 

He gave an embarrassed smile as he scratched the back of his head.  It felt odd to be receiving praise for being a prostitute after all.  

 

“Thanks everyone, I'll do my best to meet expectations.”

 

“You’ll be fine!” Nora said, giving him another pat and taking off a noticeable amount of aura.  “Give us the rundown, Jaune! How did the interview go down, and what will you be doing?” All leaned in to hear what he had to say.  

 

Jaune would normally be panicked at the question, but he anticipated it and had worked on a creative description of the days events.  “Well, I met at their headquarters in Vale, we talked a bit about what the job entailed, and they gave me an aptitude test to ensure I was qualified.  Apparently I passed with flying colors and they extended an offer on the spot. Easy as breakfast.” Provided breakfast involved topless women and oral sex that is.  Hell, in his line of work that was a distinct possibility.

 

“Given you look to have taken a shower, they must have worked you over pretty well during that test” Ren noted, always observant.  

 

“It was certainly extraneous, i’ll give you that.”  More so for the twins that is, they did do most of the work.  Well Miltia at any rate that is. Jaune crossed his legs at that memory..

 

“Go on, can’t leave us hanging Jaune, what will you be doing?”  Pyrrha seemed very into this for some reason. He supposed it was her way of celebrating good news by proxy, after all she herself didn’t need to work.

 

“Not much really.  The company is called Geminate Provisional Services.  They are a provider of helping hands so to speak, doing out call work for local residents, helping them with this and that task they can’t do alone and so on.”  While leaving out some details it was not exactly a lie. Luckily he had read the ‘employee manual’ on the way back to Beacon and it provided a built in cover story, the company name being a shell company to maintain discretion for the employees, many of whom wouldn’t want to be outed as sex workers.  

 

Ren seemed impressed.  “That sounds quite wonderful Jaune.  I’m sure the residents of Vale will be happy to have your assistance.”

 

“Here’s hoping.” Jaune replied. 

 

“So you’re some sort of gofer?” 

 

Jaune thought for a second, “That’s one way to put it, Nora.”

 

“Sounds fun!”

 

“Should be, yeah.”  If one considered sex and debauchery to be fun, which pretty much everyone did.    He decided it was time to deflect attention away from himself. 

 

“By the way  Ren, what exactly do you and Nora do?  You got dragged away before I could ask last time.”  Jaune was honestly quite curious, given how little he knew about his teammates backgrounds.  ‘Not a good look for a team leader’ he thought to himself.

 

“I’m a stock clerk at a huntsmen supply company downtown.  Pays well, and I get discounts on select items. Be sure to swing by sometimes if you need anything, i’ll send you the details later.”  Jaune nodded, it was nice to have someone who could hook you up with lower cost goods. 

 

Nora hopped off Jaune and thrust her fist into the air.  “And I’m a barista!” Jaune suddenly got goose chills and he swore he saw lightning flash outside the window.  “Though I can’t offer discounts, not after I ate all those scones.”

 

Jaune turned to Ren for an explanation, Ren shaking his head in response.   Pyrrha muffled her laugh with a hand, not knowing the exact story but able to guess what must have occurred, given Nora’s sweet tooth..

 

Jaune checked the time on his scroll, “Speaking of food, lets hit the mess hall.  I’m positively famished.”

 

“Sounds good to me!” Nora said, Pyrrha and Ren in agreement.  The team filed out into the hall, Jaune taking the rear. He honestly felt  bad that he had to lie to his team, but thought it for the best, unsure as to what would happen to the team dynamics if they new the truth.  Sighing, he shut the door behind him and caught up with his team. He’d drown his anxiety in pasta and ice cream this evening. After that, it was back to studying, both for class and his new occupation.

 

/-/

Jaune arrived at The Club the next afternoon, early once again, hoping that running through whatever task the twins had planned for him pre client appointment would somehow grant him some sense of ease.  The auction for his virginity had ended with a client by the username of ‘SmolNSexy’ winning in the end, the appointment appearing on his schedule early that morning. He, with some due hesitation, had accepted the request and so here he was, en route to receive his final instructions and start his career as a professional sex worker.  He understood the fear he was experiencing, after all a lot could go wrong. But damn if the thought of going to work wasn’t also making him horny, hormones were a real bitch.

 

Miltia met him by the end of the staff entrance hallway yet again, her sister nowhere to be seen.  Jaune supposed Mel had other work to attend to.. “Ah, if it isn’t our new favorite boy toy, once again early at that.”  Miltia said, checking the time on her scroll. “Someone must be eager to get to work.”

 

“More terrified of being late on my first day, to both appointments.  It wouldn’t be a good look after all.”

 

“True.” she put away her scroll and started to walk, motioning him to follow.  “Stay close now, we have a lot to run though and you have a date with destiny. Or rather, a booty call with her.”  Jaune fell in as instructed and followed Miltia down the hall, stopping at a numbered door and finding himself in a locker room..  

 

“This will be your first stop each day. Here you’ll be able to change into your work outfit, freshen up, and restock the supplies in your kit.  This wardrobe here is yours” She said, pointing to a large locker marked ‘Cerulean’, the username the twins had apparently assigned to him and advertised him under or so the app said.  “Inside is a pair of outfits we purchased for you, as we have a certain image we like to project with our providers.”

 

“I take it I have to pay you back for those, don’t I?”

 

“You guess correctly, but don’t worry: they are less expensive than you’d think given their styling.  Today’s appointment alone will cover the expense, though I suggest you acquire additional outfits on your own as well.”  Jaune nodded, finding the prepared attire to be a nice mix of classy yet casual, the sort of thing that looked great but was easily removed.  Fitting, given he wouldn’t be spending much time in them. 

 

Miltia tapped her foot as he examined them.  “Well? Try them on.”

 

“In front of you?” 

 

“Not getting bashful now are you?  It’s nothing i’ve not already seen Jaune” Miltia said with a smirk.  “Now strip, we have other things to cover.”

 

Jaune did as he was told, removing his street clothes and stripping down to his boxers.  He reached for the slacks the club had provided but was interrupted by a cough. Noticing her pointing to a new pair of boxers,  Jaune got the hint and removed his own, drawing a hmm of appreciation from his boss at his nudity. Jaune quickly dressed, finding the clothes fit him well.  

 

“Looks like Mel nailed your size after all.  Good, let’s move on.” She tossed him a small clip on pack.  “Here is your kit, inside you’ll find the tools of the trade: Condoms, lubricant, massage oil, and some emergency contraceptives.  That last one is only for when a condom breaks, if your client wants it raw it’s her problem to deal with.”

 

“Right...got it.” He said, attaching the kit to his belt. He didn’t want to know what event lead to such a company regulation.

 

“If you run low or a client has some special request, you can restock from the supply closet but you should have all you need for today.. Don’t worry about condom fit, we are intimately aware of your size and provided accordingly.”  That was an understatement, and Jaune got the feeling she had brought it up just to tease him. 

 

“Now you’ll probably end most shifts reeking of sweat and sex, comes with the job.  Showers are over there, use them at your convenience. Wouldn’t want you to raise too many questions with your teammates back home by showing up directly from an appointment. “  Jaune was thankful for that, He’d raised a few eyebrows on the airship last time after the twins worked him over.. 

 

“That’s about it for facilities.  You’re fully set up in the app side of things, which is how we handle pay from the client as well as sending your cut to your account.  Never take money directly, it puts you and the client at risk.” Jaune nodded as she continued, ” I take it you’ve read the employee manual?”

 

“Yep, started on it as soon as I left the interview.  It’s...educational and rather explicit.” 

 

“It’s the best resource for newbies like yourself.  Every kingdom regulation, company rule, industry term and definition is there in.  Parts have been crowd sourced by others in the industry to give you an idea of what the clients expect.”  That was one way to put it, the majority of the manual was a very hardcore guide to damn near every sex act Jaune knew of, and many he’d never conceived of previously.  Many had pictures as well, something that caught him off guard when he was reviewing the manual in the JNPR dorms. 

 

“Now, before I send you off to ravage the unsuspecting women of Vale, let me give you the company pep talk, if only to avoid the bullshit.” Miltia said, taking out her scroll and leaning against the wall.  

 

“Jaune, we here at GPS are in the business of orgasms.  Our clients want them and providers like yourself supply them.  We aren’t a dating service, people don’t call us up looking for a soul mate or other such bullshit, they call us because they want to get off and want a warm body to help them with that.  Most couldn’t care less who you are or what your day job is so long as at the end of the night they are left hot wet and Fucked out of their damn minds. 

 

Our clientele are special though.  They are huntresses and warriors, as strong and intimidating as they are sexy.  They want to be in control and they want a partner they won’t break in half while riding his cock off.  Now they could hit up an app like Huntr or try their luck at a bar, but that offers risk. We however are a sure thing, a guarantee of satisfaction and a partner they don’t have to worry about hurting.  

 

Your job is to follow their lead, rock their world, and then fuck off.  Your needs, wants and desires start and stop with whatever the hell they want to give you besides a wallet full of lien.   You may get edged, blue balled, whatever: that’s on you to deal with. Most of the time however you will get it right and proper and both sides get their rocks off, just make damn sure you try to get theirs off first. Don’t assume it will be like a porno where you both go down and then get it on, not every woman is down for such things.  Some like giving oral, some can’t stand it. Some love cum others get sick at the taste of it. Some want it hard and raw and some won’t get within ten feet of you without a jimmy hat on. 

 

It may be the only time you ever see the woman in question is that appointment or she could end up a regular. Hell she could be someone you see every day on the outside, don’t make a scene out of it, it violates the agreed upon discretion this job depends on.  No matter the client, you do your job and you always put their needs and desires above your own. Do that and you’ll have a bright future full of more ass and pussy than your wildest dreams. Cock it up and you’ll find yourself with a sore ass from me kicking it before I fire you.

 

Now myself, I think you have what it takes Jaune. Most couldn’t have taken what you did at your interview cold turkey with no prior mental prep.  I see potential in you and not just because you’re hung and fit. Don’t prove me to be an ass and you and I will have a grand time here, as boss and employee and who knows what else.   If you’re wondering why I’m not all over you like at our interview it’s because today that dick of yours belongs to the client, bought and paid for. I’m not going to lay hands in someone else’s booty call, not when I’m getting paid selling it.  

 

Get results out there and impress your clients and you’ll impress me in turn.  Do that and you might find that beautiful cock of yours back inside me in one way or another.  And don’t think that’s something I say to every provider, Jaune, It’s not some offer of quid pro quo. There is no quota of reviews or feedback that buys your way under my skirt, I’m no whore despite being in the red light industry.  Any relations between us is between us, but don’t think for a second I’m exclusive. I nail who I want when I want to, and I expect you to be the same, hell a fuck buddy on the side may do your skills good so long as it’s a free service if you catch my drift.  What your reputation will buy is my interest, and get me interested enough and I’ll be wanting to see what all the fuss is about. 

 

Now get your cute ass out there, get laid, get paid, and leave our client desperate for a repeat performance.“  Miltia pulled him into a brief kiss. “For luck. Now go, do your job, have fun, and try not to look so damn nervous.  It’s just sex, Jaune, everyone does it or everyone’s trying to get it.”

 

“For luck.” Jaune responded, her message clear.  Not wanting to delay things further, and seeking to head off while he still had the courage to do so Jaune headed for the door, Miltia watching him as he went without another word.  

/-/

The anticipation for the evenings events had been killing him, and his legs had not stopped jittering since leaving The Club.   He passed the time on the tram going over the employee manual once again, being sure to have his scroll in privacy mode less someone think he was reading porn.  It served as a distraction at best, him knowing no last minute cramming was going to help him at this task. His stop arrived far too soon, and he departed toward the address listed on the appointment.

 

His nerves hadn’t relaxed much by the time he walked into the hotel lobby a few minutes later.  It was a nice enough place, fairly upscale for the money he wagered. Per the manual most appointments would be in places similar to this, with few clients scheduling appointments at their home address.  A quick trip to the restroom to freshen up and wash his face helped calm him down. “Get it together Jaune, it’s just sex.” He said to himself, “People do it every day, it’s no big deal.” Granted as a virgin this was a big deal, not to mention the fact he was being paid for it and his further employment depended on being good at it.  “No pressure at all” 

 

Exiting the restroom he opened the app and pressed the arrival button  Jaune was a few minutes early and wasn’t sure what to expect as a result, not knowing if his client was ready or not.  Soon the app beeped at him, the client acknowledging his arrival and sending him a door number. It was game time, and damn if he wasn’t going to give it his all, nerves be damned.  Summoning up his resolve and giving himself one last look in the lobby mirror he made his way to the elevator which would take him to heaven, or so he hopped.

 

A minute later he was there, standing in front of the door in question.  The time for anxiety or nerves was over, it was time to get on with getting it on.  “You can do this” became his silent mantra as he pressed the doorbell. He heard movement inside, and soon his scroll chimed again.  “Have fun!” the app said, the client having confirmed the appointments start. He was committed now.

 

He started to wonder how to make a good first impression, asking himself if he should try to pose or something before deciding just to stand tall, put on a brave face and wait to see just what sort of woman SmolNSexy would turn out to be.

 

A heartbeat later the door opened and Jaune came face to face with the star of the evening, or rather he would once he looked down.  ‘Username fits’ Jaune thought, as his partner for the evening was in a word ‘petite”. Height wise she was shorter than even Nora but equally filled out in terms of curves which her outfit was showing off to great effect.  She was beautiful, and her mismatched pink and brown eyes and hair gave her a sort of exoticness that he hadn’t expected.

 

“Wow.” was the best he could vocalize in response to her visage.  “Ms ah, Nsexy?” She smiled and held up her scroll. “Please, call me Neo.” it said.  He nodded, “Neo it is then, I’m Jaune.” Neo smiled with all the look of a cat about to eat the canary as she took Jaune by the hand and led him inside, the door closing behind them.  Jaune paused only briefly to kick off his shoes.

 

A moment later they were inside a tastefully decorated queen bed room with the usual amenities.  The bed looked soft and he knew that they would be putting it to good use in a short while. Neo walked toward the bed with a sway of her hips that drew Jaune's eyes to her rear and gave him goose-chills.  As Neo walked she relieved herself of her jacket, leaving her top clad only in a tight fitting and low cut top. Hopping onto the bed she turned toward him, giving him a coy smile and mouthing ‘show me.”

 

Message clear Jaune began unbuttoning his shirt, Neo watching every movement.  She licked her lips as his shirt hit the floor, his toned chest and abs on display.  Nodding for him to continue Jaune unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, Neo watching now on all fours with a wiggle of her butt akin to a cat waiting to pounce.  He pulled down his slacks leaving him in naught but his boxers, which displayed his growing arousal. 

 

Jaune blushed as she gazed intently at him, taking in his every detail, and he waited with bated breath to see if he met her approval.  Neo fell into a mock thinking pose before smiling and giving him a thumbs up, causing Jaune to at last release his breath, drawing a laugh from her.  She rolled onto her back and playfully removed her own pants in her best impression of a pinup model, leaving her only a form fitting leotard. Skin tight and aggressively cut it left little to the imagination.  ‘Thank the gods for huntress fashion’ Jaune thought. 

 

Raising up onto her knees Neo gave him her best come hither stare and motioned him closer with her fingers.  Jaune’s heart was pounding in his chest as he walked the short distance to her, Neo wrapping her hands around his neck and pulling him into a kiss.  She was soft and light in his arms, her skin like silk and her smell alluring. Jaune melted into the kiss, her lips tasting of something altogether sweet like cream or candy.  He soon felt the probing of her tongue against his lips and their kiss deepened, tongues chasing each other around his mouth. His arms wrapped tighter around her, pressing her ample chest to his own and he delighted at the feeling of her warmth and the shivers his touch went sending through her body.  Both their hands wandered freely, caressing smooth skin and taunt muscles, drinking in each others form. Jaune found her firm ass and gave it a gentle squeeze drawing an eep from his partner. She broke their kiss with a coy look, before returning the favor with a squeeze his own rear. Their lips met again, and their hands moved more aggressively, groping frantically as things rapidly heated up.  Soon Neo was grinding against his body, Jaune nearly lifting her off the bed. As his hands caressed the sides of her breasts Neo moaned into his mouth and adjusted her position to allow Jaune full access to her chest. Jaune eagerly accepted, his large hands easily enveloping her breasts, gently fondling them as they exchanges increasingly hungry kisses. Neo’s thighs rubbed together and her breaths grew more rapid as his ministrations continued, her breasts apparently being quite sensitive.  Jaune marveled at their size and volume, which looked positively massive on her small frame.

 

Jaune kissed up and down her neck as his hands worked their magic, one hand messaging her chest while the other drifted down, gently stroking her pussy though the thin fabric down below.  Neo could feel his hardened dick against her back and decided she was wearing entirely to much for as hot as things were becoming. Neo freed herself from his gasp and turned to face him, still kneeling on the bed.  Jaune watched spellbound as Neo took a hold of her leotard and started to roll it off her voluptuous form. Jaune licked his lips as she exposed her breasts, round and caped by beautiful pink nipples, followed quickly by her smooth stomach and cute belly button.    With a wink she rolled it passed her hips, exposing her narrow landing strip and giving Jaune his first look at her tight and already quite wet pussy. 

 

Jaune’s was breathless at the sight.  It was the first time he’d ever seen a woman nude in person, and it was everything he'd dream it would be.  His cock twitched as she lay back, Neo smiling as he drank in the sight of her. His eyes trailed downward from her large, heaving and gorgeous breasts down to her narrow waist and wide hips.  She gently spread her legs, offing a tantalizing view of the pussy they both knew he would soon be inside. Jaune found his libido raging, intoxicated by her wanting gaze and crying out to take her then and there like a wild animal.  

 

Neo smirked, her visage driving him wild just as she planned.  Before he could recover his senses she crawled toward him, hooking her thumbs in his boxers and with a quick tug pulling them off and freeing his cock.  Her face lit up with surprise, finding it larger and girther then she’d expected, easily the biggest she’d ever personally had. Jaune watched as she measured it against her arm before comparing said arm to her stomach, Neo’s eyes growing large as she realized just how deep he would be taking her.  She let our a soft whimper before shaking off her doubts and looking into his eyes with a look equal parts excitement and lust. 

 

She leaped into Jaune’s arms and pulled him flat to the bed, kissing him hungrily and wrapping her legs around his waist.  As they kissed they wiggled their way back back toward the headboard, giving themselves plenty of room in preparation of the lovemaking they both desired. Neo pushed down on his head, arching her back and presenting her hardened nipples to his mouth.  Jaune wasted no time, quickly latching onto one while while pitching and fondling the other with his right hand, his left wrapping around her waist to support her. One and then the other he bathed her bountiful bosoms with his tongue, her body wiggling with delight as he worked his magic.  Firm and supple Jaune loved the way they felt and eagerly gave them all the attention he could, coating them with ample amounts of saliva and leaving them wet and shiny in the rooms light. 

 

After a minute of intense suckling he moved, kissing his way down her chest to her core.  Neo, realizing what he was doing bit her lip in want, her eyes locked to his as planted kisses down past her belly button and finally arriving between her legs, coming face to face with her glistening folds.  

 

Planting himself between her thighs Jaune gave her cunt an experimental lick.  Neo soundlessly squealed in delight as one lick turned to two, and then many more.  Though inexperienced Jaune was enthusiastic, and soon was was drawing shakes and shivers from his partner with increasing frequency.  

 

Jaune found that he very much enjoyed her taste as his tongue moved across her folds, attacking her glistening vulva and clit with eager licks and gentle kisses.  Neo tossed her head back and forth, squeezing him tightly with her legs while roughly pinching and tugging at her nipples. Her back arched more and more as his tongue worked, and soon she felt the heat inside her rise to almost unbearable levels.  

 

Jaune noticed this as well, her gyrations increasing and her fluids flowing freely as he ate her delicious and very tight looking pussy.  He idly wondered how he’d even fit in such a small hole, and greatly looking forward to the answer. A few minutes after he started Neo hit her limit, her hands grabbing Jaune by his hair and grinding his face to her cunt as she came, coating his face with her cum as her legs shook uncontrollably.

 

Jaune looked upon with work with pride as he sat up and cleaned himself off,. His cock throbbed as he gazed down at Neo's flustered and incredibly sexy form, Neo still coming down from her post orgasmic bliss.  She met with gaze with eyes half glazed with lust, her face the picture of desire. Wet and ready Neo motioned for him to lay down. It was time to take her partner for a ride..

 

Jaune’s world became dreamlike as she reached into his kit to retrieve a condom.  Jaune couldn’t recall ever being harder in his life as Neo griped Jaune's thick member with one hand, rolling on the ‘aura xl’ sized condom onto him with the other.  Sitting on his lap she ground against his length several times, leaving him slick with her fluids and mentally preparing herself for the penetration to come. Jaune griped her thighs as she rubbed against him, gasping at the sensation of her pussy caressing his dick.

 

She raised up on her legs, guiding his cock to her cunt with one hand and steadying herself on his forearm with the other.  Locking her eyes to his she mouthed ‘ready?’ to which he could but silently nod. She rubbed the tip of his massive member against her entrance, making sure it was nice and wet before slowly impaling herself on it, the thick head pushing in her.   Neo gasped as he stretched her, her eyes cliched shut as she fucked herself down inch by inch, taking it slowly as her pussy molded itself to his invading phallus. Jaune grit his teeth at the sensation, her pussy painfully tight, feeling like a silky wet vice enveloping his dick.  Neo’s eyes rolled back and a soundless moan escaped her lips as she bottomed out, his dick mating to her cervix. Despite being fully inserted, Jaune noted that several inches of cock were still visible, her tiny pussy being unable to take his full length. Smirking at her lovers face, twisted into a mix of elation and surprise, Neo mouthed a ‘congratulations’ before she started to rock and all further conscious thought left Jaune.  

 

“‘Oh gods Neo, your pussy..fuck your tight!.”  Jaune exclaimed as she rode him, her eyes shut but her mouth smiling at his compliment as she rolled her hips, sliding a few inches of his dick in and out with each movement.  Electricity flowed through her body, Jaune’s dick filling her to capacity and hitting every sensitive spot inside her narrow pussy. Her pace quickened and Neo began to bounce, balancing herself on Jaune’s hands which were still gripping her hips like he was holding on for dear life.  She came down just hard and deep enough to lightly knock on her womb, gently squeezing him each time she bottomed out. 

 

Jaune knew he wasn’t going to last long if he didn’t get his mind into the game, so awash with pleasure as it was.  Sex was everything he had hoped it would be, and Neo was a feast for every sense he had. He could feel every muscle inside her as her pussy gripped him tight, her love flowing down and coating her legs and his dick.  His eyes drank in the sight of her pussy stretched to capacity by his cock and her wildly bouncing breasts. The room was awash in the sounds of slapping flesh and Neo’s rapid breaths, along with his own increasing loud cries of pleasure. Remembering himself and his place in this he knew what had to be done.  

 

Freeing his hands from her hips he moved to fondle her sensitive breasts once more, drawing soundless screams from her in response.  As he teased her hardened nipples above Jaune began counter thrust his hips in tune with her rhythm, careful not to fuck her too deep less he hurt her.  The results were immediate, her gyrations growing more frantic and her body growing flushed with pleasure. 

 

She leaned over on top of him, recapturing his lips with her own, her hips still hammering herself on his firm member.  Jaune took her ass in his hands, squeezing her gently as he began to thrust up into her with quick strokes, careful to match his previous depth.  Neo held onto his head crying out wordlessly as they fucked, her juices flowing freely and making a mess on the sheets below.. 

 

Neither had any idea how much time had gone by as they continued their lovemaking, being lost in their mutual pleasure.  Neo sat up again, hands on his chest she she rode him even harder, eager to release the fire that was once against growing inside her core.  Jaune matched her movement for movement, their sex growing hotter and more frantic by the second. One look in each other eyes and they knew they were both close, Jaune doing all he could to get his partner off before himself.

 

A minute later Neo threw her head back, back arched she her thrashed wildly on top of him, knowing her climax was imminent.  A few bounces later and stars exploded before her vision, an incredible orgasm ripping though her as she shook wildly on top of him.  Her pussy convulsed again and again, her legs shaking as she milked his cock, still embedded deep inside her. Jaune could hold back no further, and with a cry of her name he exploded, cumming hard in her depths and filling the condom to capacity in the most intense orgasm of his life.  

 

Neo slumped forward onto his chest, each of them holding onto the other as they struggled to catch their breath.  “That was...Neo that was incredible.” Jaune said between gasps for air. Neo nodded in agreement, planting a kiss on his lips.  She could still feel him inside her, and to her surprise he was still half hard. She carefully dismounted, and with practiced ease removed the condom, careful not to spell any of his precious load.  She looked in awe at the volume he had ejaculated, and found herself wondering what it would feel like to take such a load inside raw. 

 

Jaune gently stroked her legs, drawing Neo’s attention back her lover.  He loved the way she looked, sweat coating her form and her body still flushed with exertion and sexual release.  Neo gently stroked his dick which to her amazement was rapidly reinflating. She looked at him in mild amazement and mouthed ‘really?’

 

“So, “ Jaune said, smiling at her expression, “Round two?”  Neo quickly nodded her agreement and lay down beside him, placing one pillow behind her head and the other beneath her hips, clearly she intended him to be on top this time.  Jaune smiled as he reached for another condom, rolling in on and then taking position between legs, Neo spreading them wide with her hands and showing off her soaked, gaping pussy, eager to once again be filled with his massive cock.   Jaune gently inserted himself back into her slick entrance, still just as tight as before and causing Neo’s eyes to roll back in pleasure. Feeling himself bottom out in her he paused to make sure she was comfortable before starting to slowly thrust, Neo gripping his forearms.

 

Having never been on top before it took him a few minutes to find his rhythm, and soon he was drawing shakes and silent moans from her with every thrust.  He varied his angle and depth, watching her body for feedback until he found one that more or less hit the same spots as when she had ridden him, gently knocking against her womb with each thrust to her immense delight.

 

Given he’d already cum once Jaune found it much easier to control himself despite the exertion and the mind numbing pleasure of being inside her snug and oh so wet pussy.  Neo however was increasingly sensitive, her body thrashing around and her hips shaking with every thrust, silently mouthing cries of pleasure as she lost herself in her ecstasy.  

 

Jaune thrust into her pussy with increasing hard strokes as their coitus continued, Neo loving every second of the pounding her vagina was taking.  She hadn’t expected much given his virginity but damn if he wasn’t fucking the hell out of her. Neo’s silent cries devolved into those of wanton lust, mouthing ‘fuck me’ and ‘deep’ over and other as Jaune gave it to her, the fire building and her womb crying out for his seed despite his condomed form.  Her back arched once more, hips rising off the bed as her third orgasam of the evening sturck, her ankles locked around him and her legs coaxing him as deep as she could take him. She refused to let to let him stop fucking her, her legs urging him to continue despite her thrashing around in as she came until she felt his cock twitch inside her, his own climax at last hitting a minute later and filling another condom with his potent seed, his face twisted in euphoria and a groan escaping his lips.

 

When at last her legs relaxed Jaune pulled out of her slowly, holding onto the condom as he withdrew.  Removing it he tied it off and tossed it to the bed beside the first, the volume no less than his previous ejaculation.   As they snuggled next to each other Neo at last checked the time, finding over an hour had gone by since they started things in earnest.  They cuddled silently as she waiting out the rest of her allotted time, exchanging brief kisses and soft touches with the virgin whose performance had been nothing short of mind blowing..  

 

Regretfully they parted as her alarm rang, knowing he had to go.  One last exchange of kisses and he removed himself to the bathroom to clean up, Neo watching his toned form and tight ass as he went.  Jaune returned a minute later to gather his cloths, Neo watching silently and making no attempt to hide her own nudity as he dressed. With one last check of his things he returned to the bed, gathering her into his arms for one last parting kiss.  

 

“That was...beyond my wildest dreams, Neo.” Jaune said, mind still replaying the events over and over.   “Did you have fun as well?” He asked with a bit of hesitation, unsure if it was a proper question to ask and still a bit worried about his performance.   Neo gave him her best ‘are you shitting’ me look, in disbelief as if he didn’t know he’d rocked her world, before shaking the look off as she remembered it was his first time.  She gave him two enthusiastic thumbs up with a bright smile and pulled him in for another kiss before swatting his butt and sending him toward the door. He gave her own last look before departing, burning the image of her wet, sexy and thoroughly fucked form into his memory, and she gave him a wink mouthed ‘till next time.” 

 

As the door closed behind him Neo fell back onto the bed.  Her pussy was pleasantly sore from the passionate fucking, her legs where akin to jello and her body tingled from the after effects of multiple orgasms.  Admittedly she had bid on him out of curiosity and the thrill of knowing she’d be the standard by which he’d judge all future sexual encounters but hadn’t expected the evening to go down as it had at all, him having performed well past expectations.   She reached for her scroll and opened up the app, one hand lightly rubbing herself at the memory of the sex and the sight of the two filled condoms still laying on the bed. Smiling she began to type, eager to add her review of his performance while the memory was still fresh, not that she’d forget this anytime soon.  

 

/-/

 

Jaune slumped against the hallway wall as he caught his breath and the full weight of the evening crashed down upon him.  He’d been running off instinct ever since she removed her clothes and they started fucking in earnest and he hadn’t had the time to think about anything else.

 

He’d done it, he’d lost his virginity and had done so in exchange for payment.  It had been one of the most exhilarating experiences of his life, and he wasn’t sure if it was because of the sex, that he was now officially a whore, or if it was both of those things at once.  

 

As he walked out of the lobby and headed back toward the transit station, Jaune found himself greatly anticipating his next appointment, already thinking of ways to improve his performance.  So lost in his world he didn’t notice the app beeping at him with a message about his first review till well after he arrived back at Beacon. 

 

Pyrrha wasn’t sure why Jaune was twirling her around in celebration, and honestly she didn’t care.

  
  



	3. Heated_Nights

 

Jaune was a new man.  He’d lost his virginity to a sexy petite vixen, his bank account was flushed with lien thanks to the same, and his ego was swelling almost as much as his dick was at the memory of his first appointment.   Neo had paid an amount roughly equal to what he would expect to make in two weeks worth of normal appointments for his virginity, and judging by her glowing review he suspected she got her money’s worth. His pride had taken a hit when he found out a female provider’s fee for a similar event would have been ten times as much, but hey, money was money, and damn if Neo hadn’t given him the night of his life.  Well, the afternoon of his life more precisely. Okay, more like the few hours of his life but...oh screw it, he’d made it with a women and that’s really what mattered.

 

His new confidence hadn’t escaped the notice of his teammates.  Whether it be in his classwork, his spars, or his general behavior they greatly approved of his increased self esteem, chalking it up to him experiencing the value of a hard days work.  

 

    Jaune smiled as he pursued his work calendar.  Some number of women had expressed an interest in him due to Neo's praise, and he had two bookings for the upcoming days.  He knew that if he impressed those clients then their reviews in turn would net him even more work, not to mention, more beautiful women to sleep with.  Talk about a win-win situation.

 

    Now there was a downside to his new found carnal knowledge.  Seeing two women topless, another fully nude and having experienced several varied sex acts, Jaune found himself picturing pretty much every huntress he saw naked.  Every time his gaze fell upon Pyrrha, Nora or the other women in his life he couldn’t help but wonder what they looked like under their clothes, and if he’d ever be lucky enough to see first hand.  While it was easy to hide his leers in class, it was a bit harder to hide the evidence of his growing arousal when hanging out his his partner or his team. Luckily years of being surrounded by sisters and teasing friends had allowed him great self control in that area.

 

    The next two days rolled by without major incident, and before long it was time to go to work again.  Jaune tried not to look too giddy as he boarded the airship to Vale, being rather proud at his neutral expression.  

 

/=/

 

“Oh wipe that shit eating grin off your face, Jaune, a good review on your first appointment while more than welcome isn’t much to brag about, after all expectations on your first time were pretty low.  You are a long ass way from being gods gift to the women of Vale” Melanie Malachite said, leaning against the locker room wall while Jaune went about getting dressed.

 

“I’m trying, but honestly, it’s a challenge.” Jaune said, still sporting aforementioned grin.  “Plus, it’s not like guys like that even exist.”

 

“Oh they do, he just doesn’t work today.”  

 

Honestly, Jaune wasn’t nearly as shocked by that as he should have been.  “Well...I’m still happy.” Jaune gave himself one final look in the mirror before grabbing his kit.  “Also feeling a lot more confident this time, I suppose getting over the first time jitters has a lot to do with it.”  

   

“Good to hear, you’ll need that going forward.  No two clients will be the same, but every experience will make the next easier.  The quicker you get accustomed to the job and it’s expectations, the easier it will be to satisfy your client and generate repeat business.”  

 

“And that’s more money for the both of us.  Easy thing to keep in mind.” Repeat customers meant more sex, something that Jaune’s young adult mind greatly agreed with as a career goal.

 

“That it is.  Now hop to it, you know the drill now.”

 

“Will do” Jaune said to a retreating Mel, done with what he assumed was her version of a pep talk.  He headed for the door himself, a noticeable pep in his step.

 

/=/

 

Jaune was still feeling confident as he arrived at the clients hotel room door.  The place was a classy one, and unless he was mistaken the suite in question was one of the finest in the joint.  After giving the room number listed by the client one last double check, he stood tall and gave it a knock. His previous performance had gone well, though he’d mostly just been along for the ride.  This time he had a plan and was determined to take a more active role. Granted he had no idea what actually to expect being only his second outing.

 

    The door opened a second later and any plans went right out the window.  He hadn’t known what to expect with a username like ‘Heated_Nights’, finding it non descriptive compared to Neo’s username.  Seeing his client however, it suddenly made sense: she was one of the hottest women Jaune had ever seen. Wavy black hair hung to her shoulders, sweeping over her face and hiding one of her sharp golden eyes.  Her short red silk nightie clung to her hourglass curves like a red mist, hiding enough to get his imagination running and showing off enough skin to get his libido raging. Add in her long limbs and sultry smile, and Jaune’s had a new definition of perfect ten.

 

    She gave him a small laugh, Jaune looked almost stupefied, “I see my choice of attire had the desired effect.  Cerulean, I presume?”

 

    Jaune blinked and regained his composure, a difficult proposition given her voice was pure sex to his ears.  “Jaune, if you prefer Ms. Nights. I apologize for my behavior, I’m afraid I was positively captivated by you.  To call you gorgeous would be vastly understating your beauty.”

 

    She laughed again, “I don’t blame you, but I do hope you keep enough wits about you to perform this evening.  And please, call me Cinder, it’s easier to scream out in pleasure than Heated_Nights.” That drew a blush form Jaune.  It appeared Cinder would be much more forward compared to Neo. He couldn’t wait.

 

    “I aim to please Cinder, and I get the feeling i’ll be screaming your name plenty this evening.”

 

    “Here’s hoping I return the favor. Come, let’s take this inside Jaune.”  Jaune smiled and followed Cinder in, his eyes glued to her figure as she walked.  From the way the nightgown clung to her Jaune could tell she had an absolutely killer body, and his heart raced at the prospect of being able to hold it against him.  He could also deduce that she was wearing absolutely nothing under her outfit, an exciting prospect. “Why don’t you relieve yourself of some of those cloths of yours while I fetch another drink.”  

 

    Jaune did as he was told, stripping down to his boxers and tossing his kit to the bed while Cinder poured herself another glass of wine from an open bottle.  The room itself was indeed a suite as Jaune suspected, with a fine lounge chair, king sized bed and other amenities. He ignored most of it in favor of his client, who easily overshadowed any decoration.  

 

As the rose colored liquid flowed into her glass, Cinder mentally reviewed her expectations for the evening.  She knew the man undressing before her had claimed to be a virgin just a few short days ago, his first client raving about his performance as such but she put little stock in that.  No one walked into this line of work as a virgin, it was just some bullshit to earn a first time bonus.

 

Physically he was handsome enough, and fit as was expected of someone in the huntsman trade.  But there was something that set him apart, something that made her feel like breaking him, reducing him to a sex drunk toy that lived only to service her carnal desires.  She took a sip of her wine and started toward him, considering the idea. ‘Yes’, Cinder thought, ‘that indeed sounded fun’. And so Cinder set herself to seeing just what sort of man she’s hired, and how quickly she could by pass his defenses.  ‘Let the games begin.’

 

    Cinder smiled as she returned wine glass in hand, taking a sip while examining Jaune’s body more closely.  Jaune noted the softness of her hands as she ran her free hand over his chest and back, walking around in a tight circle and taking the full measure of him.  “Tall, lean and muscular, just like I like them. I think you and I will be having quite a lot of fun today.”

 

    Jaune smiled, “I’ve no doubt of that, Cinder.”

 

    “Have a seat.” Cinder said, guiding him to the room’s chair, arm around his waist.  Jaune took a seat on the lounge chair, Cinder sitting sideways on his lap, Jaune supported her back with his right arm and rested his left on her hip. He resisted the urge to run a hand long her long, smooth legs, nude save for an anklet dangling from one.  Her body felt warm to the touch, more so than he expected. From her head to her toes Cinder positively reeked of sex appeal, and she watched with captivating eyes as Jaune’s roamed her form, clearly eager to touch her but strong willed enough to deny himself until she gave him permission despite his growing erection.  ‘Oh yes, “ Cinder thought, ‘This will be fun’

 

“Like what you see?”

 

“Yes, I’d have to be blind to say otherwise.  Though given i’m holding you, I suppose that wouldn't be any excuse ether.”   

 

“Care for a taste?” Cinder said, eyes locked on his.

 

“I’d be honored.”

 

Cinder smiled as she dipped a finger in her wine glass before raising her finger to Jaune’s lips.  He licked at the drops that fell before giving her finger a gentle kiss, intrigued by her actions.

And well, turned on, not that he hasn’t been that since his eyes first fell on her.  He loved his job. Cinder repeated her action with a soft hum, this time keeping her finger a short distance from his mouth, forcing him to crane his neck catch the falling drops, wasting not a single drop of the dry and fruity wine.  Another dip, this time running her wine cover finger across his lips, Jaune nibbling at her finger and gently sucking on it.

 

    Cinder licked her lips as they played their game. Despite her teasing and obvious desire he was still maintaining control.  Jaune's hands didn’t move save to gently stroke her, and he made no attempt to undress her.

 

    “How do you find the taste, Jaune?”

 

“Exquisite.”

 

Cinder swirled the wine in her glass, “It is a stellar vintage.”

 

“I wasn’t referring to the wine.” Jaune replied, gently stroking her back.  ‘He’s getting bolder’ Cinder thought to herself.

 

    She leaned into him, her gown riding up a bit as she shifted her legs.  She dipped her finger once more, but this time let the droplets fall onto her shoulder.  Jaune caught her message immediately, leaving in close to kiss the droplets off her. Again and again she let them drip, along her collarbones and toward her chest, Jaune kissing every last drop where they fell.  She Raised the glass to her lips and took a sip, holding the wine in her mouth and giveing Jaune a wink. They met in a soft kiss, Jaune tracing Cinder’s lips with his tongue, eager to sample every last bit of the ambrosial liquid.  Her mouth opened and Jaune’s tongue was greeted by her own as wine flowed from her to him, Jaune swallowing and letting out a gasp as the alcohol burned its way down his throat.

 

As the kiss deeper His hand at last moved from her hip to her legs, stroking her thigh as she moaned into his mouth.  Cinders tongue chased his around in delight as she savored her victory in their little game.

 

The kiss broke, Cinder nibbling at her lips as they parted.  At last his resolve had broken, though she mentally congratulated him for reading the mood.  She had wondered how long he’d last before taken such an action, and was impressed at his resolve.  The Malachites had trained him well.

 

“Took you long enough.” Cinder said with a wink as she recaptured his lips, any subtlety vanishing as the fires of passion took over.  Setting down the wine Cinder let her hands roam, Jaune responding in kind, at last free to indulge in the beauty in his arms. Running her hands through his hair she pulled Jaune's attention to her neck as his own hands explored her backside and legs.   As he kissed her shoulders her nighties straps slipped loose, exposing more and more of her tantalizing breasts, his ministrations below causing her skirt to inch ever higher, now dangerously close to exposing her womanhood.

 

His warm breath tickled her skin, his erect penis coaxing her own arousal out of her as it pressed between her legs.  Impressive in size judging by the bulge in his boxers, Cinder couldn’t wait to properly enjoy it.

 

Cinder rose from his lap and lead him toward the bed, eager to move onto more pleasurable activities.  She allowed the gown to slip off her as she walked, careful to keep her back to him as she kneeled on the bed, looking back at him with a coy gaze.  “Care to join me?”

 

Jaune relieved himself of his boxers, Cinders eyes wide as she took in the sight of his penis, her body flushed with want as her anticipation grew.

 

Jaune approached her from behind, reaching out to trace her tattoo with his hands before wrapping his arms around her waist, mating himself to her backside.  Cinder reached back with an arm, wrapping it around his neck and drawing his head to hers, once again capturing His lips.

 

Cinder rotated in his arms, pushing him down onto the bed and presenting her front to him at last.  Jaune salivated at the sight of her large c-cup breasts and the rose colored nipples at their peak. Her stomach was flat and toned,  her black public hair trimmed short and her bikini line shaved.

 

Cinder wasted no time resuming their kissing, tongue exploring his mouth as she lost herself in his arms once again, delighting in the feel of bare skin as their fronts pressed together.  Firm breasts met solid pecs, heir body heat mingling and hearts pounding.

Where as Neo had been silent Cinder was anything but, moaning and gasping as their hands wandered each other’s bodies.  Every kiss, every touch seemed to make her feel even hotter, Jaune finding himself craving her more and more.

 

“Don’t stop, Jaune.  Give into your lust. Surrender to it, to me.” Cinder cried as she leaned back, Jaune capturing a nipple in his mouth.  He nibbled and tugged on them with his lips, Cinder grasping a handful of his hair as she guided his head from one breast to another.  She lay back, Jaune enveloping her form as he kissed his way down to her wet folds before ravaging them with his tongue.

 

“Like that, eat it.  Make me cum and I’ll show you pleasures like you’ve never dreamed.”  Her legs squeezed against his head as he ate her out, Jaune delighting in the taste of her nectar.

 

“Higher, there!  Ravage me! Make me wet so I can take that thick cock of yours.”  Cinder said as she roughly pinched her nipples. She couldn’t wait to have him inside her., rare was it that such a man as he found his way to her bed.

 

Jaune teased her slit before bathing her clit with his tongue, Cinder growing wetter and her gyrations more violent as he worked.  Cinder knew she was close as she ground his face to her pussy, her desire overflowing. “I’m cumming! Don’t stop!”

 

Cinder’s climax ripped through her like an explosion, fluid filling Jaune’s mouth as she came.  Jaune took It like the pro he was, worshiping her pussy with his mouth until she pushed him away, her legs shaking,  her face flush with post orgasmic bliss.

 

He sat up to admire his work and clean off his girl cum stained face whilst gazing upon the beauty before him.  Gods how he wanted her right now, her visage the very image of sex and desire. His dick twitched, eager to make love to the raven haired goddess.

 

“Sit against the headboard” Cinder said, Jaune obeying her without question.  Crawling to him with all the grace of a cat with lust filled eyes before sitting rearwards against him, straddling his lap.  Jaune held her as she ground against his bare cock, running herself up and down it’s full length while he messaged her ample bust with hands, kissing her neck and shoulders.  

 

“You’re quite skilled with your hands, even more so with your tongue.”

 

“I’m honored you think so.”

 

“I’m not an easy woman to impress.  I think you deserve a reward for your performance thus far, and I did make you a promise.”

  


Jaune wondered what she meant as she raised up on her knees, Jaune’s hands moving from her breasts down to her wide, sexy hips.  Cinder met his eyes with an over the shoulder look before reaching down and guiding his bare cock to her glistening pussy, still wet from his oral worship.  

 

Smirking at Jaune’s dumbfounded look of realization she lowered herself, plunging him into the depth of her hot, raw pussy.  She gasped as he penetrated her, her vagina stretching wide to accommodate his girth.

 

If Cinder was hot in the outside she was an inferno within.  With no condom between the. Jaune felt every inch of her as she lowered herself down.  It was exquisite hell.

 

“Hmm, nothing like a hard, bare dick.  And so big! A woman could get used to this”

 

Jaune could only summon a groan in response, holding her firmly by her hips and trying not to come instantly at the intensity of the pleasure he was experiencing.  Cinder’s cunt felt indescribably good, the experience vastly different without protection.

 

Cinder cried out again in pleasure as she bottomed out, the tip of his dick mating to her cervix.  “So deep! You’ve one impressive cock. How do you like the feel of my raw, unprotected pussy?”

 

“It’s hot...so fucking hot.”  Jaune said, trying to force down his pleasure.  “I didn’t know sex could feel this good.”

 

Cinder moaned in delight, loving how much power she had over Jaune at the moment. Every sense the man had was focused now on her, on the pleasures she could grant or deny him.  It felt...delicious. “I promised you pleasure beyond your wildest dreams, and I meant it. I’ve only one request for you.”

 

“Anything” Jaune said.

 

“Hold onto to something.”  

 

Cinder began to move, rocking her hips as she got her body get used to the hard dick nestled deep within.  She’d never taken one like his, Jaune’s reach stimulating places she never know existed. As good as his cock was she wasn't going to do him any particular favors, her focus on her own pleasure.  But hey, if she blew his mind and ruined other women for him? She’d chalk that up as an added bonus.

 

Jaune’s breath was knocked out of him as she gyrated her hips.  Cinder wasn’t as tight as Neo, but she knew how to work it, taking him deeper than his previous client and with the added stimulation of doing it bareback.  Jaune really, really loved his job.

 

Cinder leaned forward after a few maddeningly intense minutes of grinding, balancing herself on his legs as she began to bounce in earnest.  Jaune grit his teeth as she worked herself on his cock, her pussy clamping down hard as she bottomed and refusing to let go as she fucked herself with increasing intensity.  He grabbed her by her tight heart shaped ass as she rode him reverse cowgirl style, a clear view of her raw cunt stretched wide and dripping with desire that flowed from their union.  

 

Jaune tore his eyes away from the sight, knowing it wasn’t going to do much for his longevity.  He mentally kicked himself for losing sight of his original plan or having a backup for this sort of situation, vowing to study up on orgasm delaying techniques later.  He fixated on her back, messaging her back and shoulders and counter thrusting to her rhythm. While her erotic cries were causing his dick to twitch, he was thankful he couldn't see her glorious tits or her piercing eyes right now, knowing he’d blow his load in a hurry if he could.  

 

“Hmm, good boy.”  Cinder said, “nice and deep.  You won’t hurt me, I promise, fucking give it to me!”  She reclined once more, molding her back to his front and adjusting her angle, Jaune took hold of her thighs and spread them wide as he thrust up into her with deep, hard strokes.  If she wanted it, then by gods he was going to give it to her.

 

“Ah!  Ah! Yes!  Harder!” Cinder screamed, losing herself to the passion.  Either by design or serendipity Jaune had found her g spot and was hammering it with all he had.  She rested her head as his shoulder, uncaring that he could see her shameful face, lit up with pure sexual bliss.  Jaune captured her lips in a brief kiss before dueling her tongue between moans. She looked sexy as hell, her eyes glazed and her panting breaths hot on his cheeks.  Cinder’s sexual charged facial expressions would be burned into his fantasies from here on out.

 

Though he was unaware of it, Jaune's face was a mirror of Cinders and they both knew they were racing toward climax.   Their moans and cries were frantic, complimented by the obscene wet sounds coming from their union. Jaune’s tick twitched more and more as they mated, Cinder’s pussy answering back with shivers of delight.  

 

“Almost there!  You hung bastard you're going to make me cum!  Do it! Don’t stop fucking me!”

 

Exertion playing on his face, Jaune didn’t let up for a moment, railing the scorching hot beauty as hard as he could.   He was desperate for his own release but knew her needs had to come first.

 

“Just a bit more....I’m...I’m coming!” Cinder said, screaming in ecstatic joy as her pussy quivered ,her orgasm shaking her from head to toe.  Inside she gripped and released over and over, milking Jaune’s cock for the precious cum within.

 

It was more than Jaune could take.  “Cinder, I’m going to cum!” he cried, wrapping her in a tight embrace and holding her hard against his hips, his own orgasm imminent.  

 

“Do it, don’t pull out!” Cinder said though the haze of her release.  She didn’t normally allow guys to come inside, but damn if Jaune hadn’t earned it.

 

“Ahhh, Cinder!”  Cinder cried out again as she felt Jaune’s cock throb inside her, shooting rope after rope of thick sperm straight into her womb.  Cinder squirted a little as the heat of the creampie radiated though her, her womb doing all it could to draw his cum deeper, eager to get pregnant birth control be damned. Cinder and Jaune shared as kiss as he orgasm, the sheer volume of his load taking some time to fully ejaculate.  

 

‘Such virility’ Cinder thought to herself, ‘oh yes, this one is worth keeping an eye on.’

 

Cinder and Jaune stilled as their climaxes past, resting gently in his lap, cock still buried within her.  He gently stroked her chest as they caught their breath, enjoying the feel of their mutual afterglow.

 

Jaune couldn’t believe he just came inside her. He'd dreamed of doing it with a woman, but reality was far more intense than any fantasy he’d ever had.  He thought he knew pleasure but this, this was something on an entirely different level.

 

Cinder adjusted herself, raising up enough to allow Jaune’s half hard dick to finally slide out of her, their mutual love seeping out of her pussy and staining the sheets below.  “Well done, Jaune.” Cinder said, hands playing along her midsection, teasing Jaune’s penis with light touches of her thighs, cum leaking from its tip onto her legs.

 

“I do aim to please.” Jaune said, nuzzling her cheek.  She smelled intoxicatingly good, the fragrant smell of sweat and sex just adding to her allure.  

 

“And please you did.  I take it from that ‘fucked out of your mind’ look on your face you had fun as well?”

 

Jaune blushed, “That’s putting it lightly.  You’re an incredible lover, It was all I could do just to hang on and see you to the finish line.”

 

“Do you say that to all your clients?” Cinder said with a small laugh.

 

“Wouldn’t know, you're only my second ever.”

 

She turned to fully face him, “You’re joking, right?”

 

He shook his head, “Nope.  You’re my first post-virginity lover.  Hopefully I met your expectations.”

 

“You preformed better than most men I’ve ever been with, rest assured you have nothing to be ashamed of in that department.”  Cinder’s body shuddered with delight as she considered his inexperience. If he was this good on only his second outing, what would he be like in the future?  She couldn’t wait to find out. And judging by his rapidly growing erection, she didn’t think she’d have to wait long.

   

“And recharged so soon?” Cinder said, running a hand across his hardening cock, drawing a gasp from Jaune, apparently it was still quite sensitive.  “I take back what I said, you may potentially be my best lover yet.”

 

“It’s easy when I’m with someone as incredible as you, Cinder.”  

 

“Care for another go?” She said, eyeing him with a predatory look.

 

“If you’d have me.” Jaune said, pulling her back into his arms, face to face this time.  

 

“Every which way I can.” she said as she captured his lips once more.  

 

Cinders face lit up with surprise, Jaune didn’t appear to be lying about his experience after all.  

 

As they made out Cinder debating on what position she wanted to try him out in next.  She imagined Jaune’s muscular body pounding her in one way or another, each obscene image causing her anticipation to grow and her arousal to grow.  

 

Before she could settle in a plan she was torn from her desires by a most annoying thing, someone was knocking at the door.  

 

Cinder it’s me came the voice, which she immediately recognized as her subordinate Emerald.  Cinder has given her express instructions to only disturb her in an emergency, and trusted Emerald loyalty enough to know she wouldn’t betray those instructions.

 

Didn’t mean she couldn’t have some fun with her subordinate  though. Cinder dismounted from Jaune’s lap, and nestled into his side, one arm around him and the other slowly jerking his cock, keeping him hard in the event they could resume their pleasurable enterprise.  Jaune returned the favor, wrapping an arm around her and gently stroking her leg. Neither gave any thought to their nudity.

 

“Come in.” Cinder said, waiting to see the look on Emerald face at their display.

 

“Sorry to disturb you Cinder,” Emerald said walking into the room with a stride that spoke of urgency,  “but I didn’t think this could wait and...”. Her trail of thought died as she saw the stark nude lovers on the bed.  

 

Cinder smirked at Emeralds face, which was lit up in embarrassment, not that she missed Emerald checking them out.  “And?”

 

“And though you should know immediately but maybe I should have called.” Emeralds eyes darted between Cinder and Jaune, not recognizing him but trusting he had to be someone close to Cinder or at least someone she wasn’t threatened by.  Granted with her strength Emerald had no doubt Cinder could take any man without issue if it came down to it.

 

“What’s happened?”

 

Emerald chose her words carefully, given Jaune’s presence “Well, it has to do with our friend.  The one with the moving company.”

 

“What trouble has he gotten into this time? “ Cinder her tone relying her displeasure at the mention of this friend.  While her main attention was on Emerald, she hadn’t stopped stroking Jaune and noted Emeralds eyes were following her movements.   

 

Emerald moved in close, whispering something into Cinders ears that Jaune couldn’t make out. Not that he was trying to, feeling that his client wouldn’t appreciate an invasion of her privacy.  Given the way her grip on his cock tightened, he imagined she wasn’t pleased with whatever her friend was telling her.

 

Message relayed Emerald stepped back as she waited for Cinders response.  And well it gave her a better view of the couple.

 

Cinder sighed and turned to Jaune.  “Looks like we’ll have to settle for a rain check on our evening, Jaune.  I’m afraid I’ve business to take care of.”

 

“Sorry to hear that, I was looking forward to some more, ah, quality time together.”

 

“And I was looking forward to pounding you though the bed, but it will have to wait.”  Jaune about died at how blunt Cinder was  while Emerald laughed behind a covered mouth.  

 

Two pairs of eyes were glued to Cinder as she gave Jaune one last heated kiss before hopping off the bed onto shaky legs.  She walked toward the bathroom with a sway of her hips, breasts freely bouncing and cum running down her leg. Another entry into Jaune’s sexual memories scrapbook.  

 

“Do be a dear Emerald and make sure Jaune gets dressed, he’s already been paid for the evening.   I’ll clean up and then go take care of our friend.“ She’d have Roman’s ass for costing her a pleasurable evening and not in the way she planned on having Jaune’s.  Though, there was a certain fun in putting the fear of death into someone, it was a poor substitute for a solid lay.

 

“And Jaune,”

 

“Yes Cinder?”

 

“Next time I’ll have a bit of a surprise for you, look forward to it.”

 

“Of that I can assure you.”  Jaune wasn’t sure how she could top today, but he was greatly looking forward to seeing what she had in mind.  

 

Cinder smiled before closing the bathroom door, leaving Emerald and Jaune alone. Appointment prematurely ended Jaune found his way off the bed and started collecting his clothing, paying no mind to his nudity to Emeralds delight.

 

He cleaned off his fluid stained penis  as best he could as Emerald watched with wet lips, before getting dressed and collecting his kit and checking his scroll.  He felt a bit blue balled at being denied a second round with Cinder, curious as to what ‘sloppy seconds’ would have felt like. ‘ Another day perhaps.’ he thought.

 

“So which agency you with?” Emerald said, guiding Jaune toward the exit.  

 

“Oh?  Gemini.”

 

Emerald smiled and made a note to download the Malachite's app.  “I’ll have to keep that in mind.”

 

“I’m happy to serve.” Jaune said with a smile.  

 

Hearing the shower start in the bathroom, and picturing Cinder in said shower gave both of them a bit of redness on their cheeks. Despite having already seen her nude, or in Jaune’s case having had sex with her it was still an alluring mental image.

 

“Can I do one thing before you go?” Emerald asked.

 

“Sure, what do you have in mind?”

 

Emerald wrapped her arms around his neck, “Can I have a taste?”

 

“My pleasure” Jaune said, wrapping his arms around Emerald and pulling her in for a deep kiss, Emerald sucking greedily on his tongue.  Jaune couldn’t reset a squeeze of her ass, which was looking quite nice in her low rise pants. Emerald moaned her approval, brushing his leg with her own and pressing her chest against him.

 

A minute later they parted, saliva connecting their lips and smiles on their faces.  

 

“Oh yeah, so going to look you up.  Till next time, Jaune.”

 

“Emerald.”  Jaune said, releasing her and exiting via the hotel room door.  IT would appear he had another perspective client. ‘Score’ he thought.  And not just because he’s score, well, yeah it was because he wanted to sleep with her.  Emerald was hot after all.

 

Jaune Arc loved his job.

 

“Well, looks like I have some free time on my hands, “Jaune said, walking toward the elevator.  “I guess ill go return to the club and clean up then do some shopping or something. Might as well put some of my pay to good use.“  

 

Later that evening, and unbeknownst to Jaune, a certain master thief would learn that hell hath no fury like a cockblocked half-maiden scorned.

  
  
  
**Authors notes:**

 

 **Thanks to** **Unknown-common-827 for Cinders user name.**

 

 

   


	4. Miss_Behaving

Jaune floated through the halls of Beacon on a cloud.  Life was good, it was beautiful. Despite their abbreviated session, Cinder had left a glowing review and had already booked another session in the future, as had Neo.  Militia had actually sent him a message congratulating him for ‘Not fucking up’, which he supposed counted as praise from his new boss. Several more bookings had been confirmed as well.  Apparently not being a one hit wonder had caused several clients to book tickets on the Arc Orgasm Express leaving him booked solid for the next few weeks. 

 

Honestly, that was a good problem to have.  Eventually the cloud he was on deposited him alongside the rest of his teammates into their seats in Professor Goodwitch's combat class.

 

“Did you do something to earn Goodwitch’s ire, Jaune?” Ren said noticing the professors gaze, ”She keeps staring at you.”

 

“I don’t think so.  I mean she did call on me yesterday, but I thought I handled myself well enough.”  Turns out being more confident paid dividends in a fight, Jaune managing to end the match in a draw to the shock of many of his classmates.  

 

“It is suspicious.”  Pyrrha said, not taking her own eyes off the match starting below. “I’d be prepared to fight again if I were you, she may not be satisfied with a tie.”

 

Nora cheered as one of the students laid out the other with a spinning kick.  “She does seem like the type who accepts nothing less than coming out on top.”

 

“Sounds like I need to get my head into the game then”. Jaune said, focusing on learning what he could form the match and mentally psyching himself up for another turn.

 

/=/

 

“Huh, I guess you lucked out, Jaune.” Nora said as they filed out of the classroom.  Despite his fears, Glynda had not called on Jaune after all.

 

“Well, I have been getting pretty lucky recently.”

 

“Still, I wonder what was up with her today.  You weren’t leering at her or something were you?”

 

“No, Nora.  Unlike the rest of the guys in class, save Ren here at least, I wasn’t drooling over her like a dog crazy a steak.”  This was of course a lie, Jaune had drank in her curves as usual, and een Ren had licked his lips a few times as she swaggered about the room.  It’s just the two of them tried to be subtle unlike others. 

 

“Better to prepare for a fight and not be called then to be called unprepared” Pyrrha said, wise beyond her years as always.  At least when it came to a fight.

 

“True, true.  Anyways it’s lunch time and I need me some noms in my tummy.  Let’s hit the dining hall before it gets too crowded.” Nora threw up a first, already planning on what to have today.

 

“Sounds like a plan to me, lets go!”  Jaune said, all but racing Nora down the hall as Ren and Pyrrha kept up with a more relaxed stride..

 

/=/

  
  
  


Jaune was the picture of cool as he strode through the hotel lobby later that day, tossing the lobby keeper a snap and a wave as he passed by.  Two clients down and yet more studying under his belt, he felt prepared for anything the evening could throw at him as he pressed the arrival button and received the expected room number in response.  It was his second time in this hotel, being the same one Cinder had chose, though a different room. One trip of the elevator and down the hall and he was at his destination. Taking a second to gather himself and straighten out his clothes, Jaune gave the door a knock.   He heard some motion inside, and his scroll dinged with confirmation of their appointments start. 

 

“Well that’s a good sign” he said to himself, putting his scroll back into his pocket. “I guess she likes what she saw through the peephole.  After the pleasurable hell that was Cinder, Jaune had a plan of action for tonight, and mentally prepared himself for the events at hand. ‘Miss_behaving won’t know what hit her.’, Jaune thought.  ‘Metaphorically speaking that is, I’m not actuating going to hit her. Well, unless she’s into spanking or something, and only if she asks’. 

 

The door opened and once again, Jaune found himself suddenly rendered speechless and his plans flew out the proverbial window.  He had plans for everything and everyone save the one person standing in front of him. For standing before Jaune, clad only in a curve hugging cotton robe, was Beacon’s combat professor one Glynda Goodwitch.  Her hair was down, rolling off her with golden curls, her eyes were sharp cut emerald and her curves could kill a grimm at a thousand yards. He was truly taken back by her beauty, and utterly fucked.

 

“I think I may have the wrong door, sorry to disturb you!” he finally let out, starting to turn away and check the address on his scroll, praying it was just some sort of misunderstanding.  Before he can take a single step however, he felt a firm grip on his shoulder.

 

“Quite the contrary Mr. Arc, you are exactly where you should be.” Glynda lead a dumbfounded Jaune into the room and closed the door, cutting off his escape and dooming him to his fate.

 

“Surprised to see me I take it?” said Glynda, arm and arm with him, leading him a bit deeper into the room.

 

“You could say that” Jaune replied, showing his nerves.

 

“Don’t be nervous Jaune, You aren’t in any sort of trouble.  I’m actually quite pleased to see you, I had my suspicions from your profile and I’m glad to see my assumptions were correct”.

 

“You are, Professor Goodwitch?” he commented, starting to steady himself, as they set their scrolls on the bed stand along with the rest of his kit.

 

“Please, call me Glynda tonight, and indeed I am pleased Jaune.”  He got shivers from hearing her say his name so casually. It felt wrong, and incredibly sexy.   “Just remember yourself, and remember why you are here. Do you know why you’re here, Jaune?” Glynda said, moving her body close to his, arms around his neck.

 

“I think I have an idea” he replied, wrapping his own arms around her waist, and marveling at the feel of her hips.   If he was going to die then by gods he was going out in heroic fashion.

 

“You are here because I called for you, Jaune” Glynda said, pulling herself even closer.  “Here to hold me”, she said, pressing her ample chest to his. “Here to kiss me, to please me…” she said sultry, eyes starting to glaze with lust.  She moved her lips close to his ear, and softly continued “and you’re here to fuck me.” His eyes widened at the unexpected language, the bulge in his pants becoming noticeable to them both.  Before he could form a reply, Glynda pressed soft lips to his in a kiss that spoke of hunger. Soon their tongues found each other, dueling for dominance as he held her tightly. 

 

“Gods she feels good.”  He thought, taking enjoyment not just from her kiss, but the feel of her killer curves pressed against him.  Hands began to wonder over their clothed forms as they made out in earnest. Jaune couldn’t resist letting his hands drift along her back, not feeling anything under her robe, something that caused his libido to do backflips.   The kiss ended after what seemed like an eternity, Glynda moving a back to the limits of her arms reach. 

 

“Quite the kisses, Jaune.”

 

“Why thank you Glynda, though my skill pales in comparison to yours.”  

 

That drew a smile from her, “Starting to loosen up are we?  That will make things easier.”

 

They swayed together hands still exploring each others bodies, Though Jaune’s hands made no movement toward her erogenous zones, his eyes were a different story.  His gaze didn’t escape Glynda’s notice

 

“You want to see what’s under this, don’t you Jaune?”  She said coyly, smiling as he nodded his affirmation, at a loss for words. There wasn’t a man alive who would say anything but yes to her question.  Glynda reached out and started to unbutton his shirt. “In time but first, I want to see you”. Jaune swallowed, still in disbelief despite their circumstances as Glynda removed his top.  She smiled in approval as his shirt hit the floor, running her hands across his bare chest, Jaune's heart racing and breath going short. Jaune noted how soft her hands felt against his now bare skin, unexpected for such a veteran huntress.  

 

Jaune could hardly form thoughts in his head.  Glynda Goodwitch, hard assed professor of beacon, was feeling him up, with the promise of her own nude body sending thrills down his spine.  Many a man in Beacon would kill to be in his shoes at the moment. 

 

Glynda quickly moved onto his pants, and within moments his slacks and his underwear joined his shirt on the floor.  Standing before her in all his glory, he didn’t feel embarrassed at the least. He had his previous clients to thank for that. He muttered a silent thanks to Cinder and Neo for that and focused on his own desire for the beauty before him.  It was her appointment after all, and it would not do to think of any others.

 

“I must say, I like what I see Jaune” said Glynda, her eyes and hands roaming his body.  “Young men like yourself are always so lean, so athletic.” Her hands found his penis with a gentle stroke ”and your cock is even more impressive than your profile described”.  

 

He again found his eyes going wide at her use of such dirty language.  Glynda let out a short laugh,still holding his manhood in her hands. “Surprised I’d say that, are you?  In truth I love that word. It’s so dirty, so erotic, so filled with lust and desire. If your surprised at that, Jaune, then you have one surprising evening in store for you tonight”.

 

He felt himself twitch at the thought of it.  She turned away from him and took few steps, putting a short distance between them.  With a sway of her hips, Glynda untied the robes belt with agonizing slowness before slipping the robe off and letting it fall to the floor, giving Jaune a perfect look at her bare backside.  He drank it in, from her golden curls and smooth shoulders and the hints of breast showing even now, down her back and onto her gorgeous ass, down to her toned legs. Glynda was a beautiful women with clothes on, without she was a goddess.  She tossed her hair, freeing up a shoulder, and motioned with her hand for him to come hither. 

 

Jaune closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around her waist and began to kiss the bare neck she was offering him.  Glynda’s hand reached back to caress his head, and he allowed his eyes to peak at the front of her.

 

Sweet mercy, they were everything he’d daydreamed they would be in class.   Larger than they appeared from her huntress attire and capped with dark pink puffy nipples, they were nothing short of exquisite.  Still he kept his self control, letting his hands instead roam the skin of her belly and just below her chest. Glynda was quite pleased at this, most would have jumped right to the goods.  

 

‘Complements to Jaune’s trainers’ she thought before giving in to her own lust and using one hand to guide Jaune’s to her left breast.  Jaune didn’t squeeze it like a stress toy, but instead gently massaged it, feeling out her erogenous zones and seeing just what brought her the greatest response.  

 

‘Trained him well indeed’ Glynda thought, approvingly.

 

She freed her left hand from his, and moved it to her own interest, that being his rock hard length, giving it a few strokes..  Jaune moved his own right hand down her front, finally coming to rest on her hairless pussy, already wet with desire.

 

He hadn’t expected that.  Another surprise from Glynda’ he thought, looking forward to seeing what other surprised she had in store for him.  He gently rubbed her clit, while moistening his fingers in her growing wetness, teasing her lips as he worked his magic on her.  

 

He didn’t have to wait long to see what Glynda had planned next.  Glynda freed herself from his arms, turning to face him while kneeling on the bed and giving him his first look at her gloriously nude front.  It was nothing short of breathtaking. Jaune like every other guy in class (and more than a few girls he suspected) had fantasized about her body. Seeing it however, was something else.  She was pure eroticism, from her large breasts to her tight looking bare pussy. But what really got his heart racing were her eyes, glazed with lust they practically screamed for him to take her.  He calmed his libido, remembering who he was there for. He wanted her, yes, but it would be on her command.

 

“Well now, are you going to stand there staring, Jaune, are are we going to continue where we left off?” Glynda said with eyebrow raised.  Jaune shook the daydreams from his head, and moved to her on the bed, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into another kiss. This time their hands freely roamed, petting and fondling at will, each eager to get to the pleasurable task ahead.  Glynda hungrily squeezed his ass, and Jaune was more then willing to return the favor. The feel of her mouth and tongue, of her rapidly hardening nipples against his chest, and the sounds of desire and lust that were filling the air were driving him mad with lust.  

 

She broke the kiss, but continued her ministrations.  “I have only one rule for tonight, Jaune” 

 

“Anything” he replied, before returning to kiss her offered neck.  If she said he had to choke slam a rampaging Ursa major with his bare hands, that sucker was toast as long as she didn’t stop.

 

“When you cum, do so outside.  So long as you adhere to that, all we will be well between us”.  

 

It looked like Glynda wanted it bareback, and Jaune didn’t want to know what would happen if he broke that rule.  He nodded his head, before adding “Your wish is my command” 

 

“Good boy”,  she replied rising up on her knees and placing her breasts in front of his face.

 

Getting the message, Jaune quickly put his mouth to work,  kissing her nipple gently before giving it a playful lick. Glynda moaned softly as he traded between them, once again experimenting to see what she liked the most.  It was his first experience with puffy nipples and he had to admit he liked them.

 

“Don’t be afraid to be rough with them” Glynda moaned, guiding his head with her hands.

 

Jaune got the hint, and began to gently nibble them, pulling on them with his lips.  Holding her with one arm he worked the other breast with the other, pinching and tugging on the hardened peak.   

 

Glynda felt the heat rising inside her chest, and the growing wetness between her legs.  “Mmm, your good at this, aren’t you?” Jaune replied with a smile and a nod. Glynda reluctantly broke away yet again, Jaune giving her nipple one last tug with his teeth.  She traded spots with him, sitting Jaune on the bed.

 

Jaune was a bit confused, but followed her lead.  Glynda pulled him into another kiss, her standing and him rising just a bit to meet her lips.  After brief kiss, she began “It’s time we moved on a bit, Ive got a itch that demands satisfaction after all”.  She kissed her way down his chest, Jaune gasping at her touch. He ran one hand through her hair, caressing her shoulder with his other hand.  Lower and lower she went until finally Glynda was kneeling on the floor before him, eye level with his firmly erect penis. 

 

“Gods, you have such a beautiful cock” she said, wrapping her hand around it. “And not just because of its impressive size, but it’s shape, the way of throbs in my hand, It drives me wild”.  

 

“Pretty much everything about you has that effect on me” Jaune said, eliciting a brief giggle from her.  

 

“You flirt”  Before Jaune could formulate anything else, all thought died as Glynda reached out with her tongue and gave him a lick from base to tip.  A Lick turned into a kiss, and before he knew it, Glynda had taken him fully into her mouth, bobbing gently as she stroked what wouldn’t fit into her mouth.  

 

Jaune's eyes were fixed on the site before him.  Never in a million years could he have imagined he’d be here, receiving a maddeningly intense blowjob form Glynda Goodwitch of all people.  Her mouth was hot, and wet, and her tongue was quite active. She hummed along, bobbing fast then slow, taking him shallow before, plunging down deep, his cock hitting the back of her throat.  .He would have came on the spot, save for his own self control, and remembering her rule. 

 

His cock exited her mouth several incredible minutes latter with a pop and a gentle lick.  “You didn’t cum? Well done Jaune”, she said, pleased with his restraint. “I think a reward is in order, don’t you?”  He wondered what she had in mind, quickly finding out as she raised herself up a bit, enveloping his member in her soft cleavage.  Glynda held her breasts together, eyes locked to his as she started to caress him up and down, giving Jaune his first ever tit fuck. He looked lost in ecstasy at the feeling, and appeared lost as to the appropriate action on his side.  

 

“Oh, am I the first to do this for you?” Jaune could only nod in response, once again rendered speechless. “How cute,” Glynda said, squeezing her breasts together even firmer than before, “Enjoy it Jaune, trust me when i say I love doing this for you.”  Not knowing what to do Jaune petted her softly. Her breasts were soft and the friction wonderful and every time the tip of his dick showed between her breasts Glynda gave it a electrifying lick of her tongue. She moved to hold her breast with one arm while masturbating with the other. 

 

Between the blowjob and this, Jaune was thoroughly on the edge, his self control the only thing holding him back.  This didn’t go unnoticed to Glynda, her voice dripping with desire. “Don’t hold back Jaune, give into it. Give me your cum, I want it, Cum for me, now Jaune!”.  

 

Jaune gave in and with a moan of her name he climaxed, the first shot from his dick sending cum flying onto her lips and chin.  Glynda pulled back a bit, holding onto his cock with one hand, stroking it as he shot again and again, coating the tops of her breasts with shot after shot of his thick cum.  Glynda looked crazed with lust as he finished, squeezing out every last drop of precious semen before giving the head of his dick one last lick and kiss. Glynda rose to her feet, giving Jaune a good look at the obscene mess he’d made of her upper body.  

 

Cum was everywhere, from her lips and chin to her neck and finally to her breasts where it was dripping slowly down her cleavage.  It was a perfect pearl necklace, in the terms from Jaune’s pornographic employee manual. “Glad to see you enjoyed it, Jaune” 

 

“How could I not,” he replied, “That was incredible”.  

 

“We are just getting started “ she said, stretching out her arms, causing her chest to give a tantalizing jiggle.  Jaune’s eyes bounced right along side them. 

 

The only effort Glynda made to clean herself was to wipe the cum on her hand onto the bare skin of her chest, seemingly content to leave it all where it had landed otherwise.  She swayed her way back to the bed, before flopping down upon it with a delighted moan. 

 

Glynda gave Jaune a sultry stare, coaxing him back to her side.  “I must look like a real slut right now, covered in your cum as I am”.  

 

“You look beautiful” came his reply.  

 

“Always the gentleman, aren’t we?” she said, running her hands along his chest.  In truth, he thought she looked sexy as hell. His rapidly re inflating dick made that fact perfectly clear to the both of them.  

 

She smiled at his gentlemanly nature while starting to again stroke his reviving member.  “It’s fine, I love this feeling. Laying around while you gaze at me with wanton desire, coated in your hot cum, wet with anticipation.”  She pulled him toward her, spreading her legs and giving him his best view yet of her beautiful, and very wet pussy. “You like what you see?”  

 

“Absolutely”. It was one of the most incredible sights he’d ever seen.  Following his gaze she spread her vulva with one hand, teasing a nipple with the other.  Jaune licked his lips as we beheld her desire dripping forth, pooling on the sheets below.

 

“You know what I want you to do now, Jaune?  Do you know what my pussy is craving? What I’m craving?”  Glynda asked, her emerald eyes beckoning him to her. 

 

“I have some idea” Jaune said, kneeling on the bed between her legs, cock now fully erect again.  

 

“Mmm, right you are Jaune. my wet pussy wants to get fucked by that incredible cock of yours.  Do you want to do that, Jaune?” Glynda said, pulling him closer to her with her legs. 

 

“I do” he said, lining himself up, the tip of his dick just barely brushing against her lower lips as he rubbed the tip gently up and down her slick folds.

 

“Then fuck me, Jaune.  Fuck me nice and hard.”

 

He didn’t need to be told twice.  With practiced eased he inserted his cock into her willing pussy, breathless as he watched her stretch to accommodate him as he shifted to lean over her, bracing himself with his hands on the bed below.  The response from Glynda was immediate cries of satisfaction, at last feeling him inside her. Using her legs Glynda coaxed him deeper and deeper, shuddering with delight as he at last bottomed out in her raw pussy.  Jaune forced on the feeling of his dick, memorizing every inch of her. 

 

“Gods” he moaned, Glynda was wet, hot, and gripping him hard.  The thrill of being inside the normally so disciplined and firm professor Goodwitch gave him goosebumps.  He pulled out a bit before inserting himself again, drawing more moans from Glynda. He quickly found his rhythm, noting that every thrust sent shock waves through her, her chest bouncing softly, her legs quivering. 

 

“Yes!  Like that, fuck me like that Jaune!”  her hips rose to meet his own, arms holding on to his and her eyes wild with lust.  Glynda felt ecstatic, every thrust driving her wild as she felt the fire building in her.  Jaune was doing all he could to maintain control, not mindlessly trusting, but adjusting his angle, his depth, searching for what got the greatest response from her.  She was the first partner he’d ever been with who could comfortably take his entire length, and that meant a lot of area to search for her g-spot.

 

Glynda’s pussy grew wetter and wetter as they rutted, her cries getting louder and more wild.  “I love this!” Glynda screamed “I love the feeling of you inside me, I love the feeling of your cock twitching, hot and hard.  You fuck so good Jaune, I’m losing my mind!” Jaune felt a bit of an ego boost at that, continuing his assault on her pussy while his hands explored her front.  Her breasts here firm and heavy, gazed with semen and bouncing hypnotically. He brushed a hand against her cheek, Glynda kissing and sucking on his fingers. Every part of her begged to be touched, to be fondled and fucked. He did all he could to do such while maintaining his rhythm.

 

“I see you sometime in class, undressing me with your eyes.  Fucking me in your daydreams!” Glynda cried out. “How does it feel?  Is my pussy all that you dreamed of? Are my tits everything you so desired?  Is fucking me in life as good as it is in your wildest fantasies?” 

 

“Everything and more, Glynda.  Everything and more!” he replied between gasps of pleasure.  This seemed to thrill her, her hands grabbing for her breasts, roughly pinching her nipples between her fingers.  

 

“Do you jack off to me Jaune?  Do you imagine doing this and more while pleasuring yourself?  Do I make you cum, Jaune?” Glynda cried again, her lust riddled eyes locking onto his.  

 

“ I do, Gods I do!  You’re intoxicating, beautiful, sexy, how I’ve dreamed about this!”.  He’d lost track of how many times he’d came to her in the shower, picturing her in that curve hugging huntress outfit of hers, imagining how she looked nude and filled with want.  Reality was far sweeter, far tighter and a lot more wet. 

 

“Then fuck me harder Jaune, fuck me deeper!  Give into it Jaune, fuck me like the bitch in heat that I am!”  He switched positions, sliding even deeper into her, pounding her womb even harder than before.  Ecstatic cries spilled forth from Glynda and Jaune alike between heavy breaths, Glynda thrashing around, lost to her pleasure.  Sweat dripped down Jaune’s body from the exertion but he held on, eager to please the object of so many of his wettest dreams as the bed shuddered and creaked from the force of their fucking.

 

Though his lust riddled mind, Jaune took stock of his situation.  The pleasure was unbearable, but his control was holding, Glynda was a wet mess, fluid flowing freely from her pussy, her cum covered breasts bouncing wildly and her face the very picture of mindless lust.  He noted her eyes were her locked to his, half lidded and glazed as they were. Glynda's legs were squeezing him almost has hard as her pussy was, tough noticeable she has made no attempt to lock her ankles around his back.  He remembered her rule not to come inside, and noted she was leaving him an avenue to comply. Jaune realized it then: Glynda didn’t want to just orgasm, she wanted his cum on her. She wanted to be coated in it and that’s why she hadn’t cleaned herself off, she delighted in the feeling of cum on her, proof that her lover had ravaged her.  Glynda’s eyes had more than just lust in them he realized, she was also testing him. Glynda wanted to see if he would hold true despite it all. If he could give her both her desires.

 

Jaune Arc wasn’t one to run from this sort of challenge.  He increased his pace even more, pounding her hard and deep, the sounds of slapping flesh echoing through the room.  Glynda’s back began to arch as the fire inside her built into an inferno. “I’m close Jaune!” she cried, “and I can feel you are too,  I can feel every twitch and shudder from your glorious cock! You want to cum, don’t you? You want to give me another big load of your hot sticky cum, don’t you Jaune?”  

 

“Yes!” he cried out in response. 

 

“Then cum Jaune!  Give it to me!” Glyndas orgasm hit hard, legs shaking, and eyes rolling around, her grip on the bed sheets causing them to rip as she screamed in ecstasy.   Girl cum flowed from her convulsing pussy, making a mess of the the lovers and the bed sheets. 

 

Glynda's orgasm sent Jaune over the edge in an instant.  True to her rule, he pulled his cock out just in time for his own orgasm to hit.  Cum exploded from his cock, the first shot rocketing almost to her breasts. The following shots coated her belly button and groin with cum, sending renewed shivers through her body.  

 

As the two of them gathered their wits and breath, Jaune looked down at his client and professor. What he saw was beyond sexy: Jaune had made an absolute mess of the normally strict combat professor.  From her lips to her pussy, Glynda was covered with his spunk. Her own white fluid flowed from a still gaping pussy, coating his balls and his softening cock which rested atop her clit. It was the most erotic thing he’d ever seen.

 

“That was fantastic Jaune, high marks all around.  You fucked the hell out of this dirty little cumslut, didn’t you?”  Glynda said, basking in the afterglow of her wildly intense climax.

 

Jaune could only smile as he gently stroked her smooth, creamy thighs, “The pleasure was all mine, Glynda.”

 

 “I’m sure from the look of things, you can tell it was very much both our pleasures, Jaune” He couldn’t deny that, Glynda’s climax was a force of nature, way beyond the ones experienced by his previous clients, or even the ones he had seen in porn.

 

After several minutes of rest, Glynda glanced at her scroll to check the time and with a subtle frown said “Looks like our time is growing short.  You’ll need to get yourself cleaned up and back to Beacon before to long”. He looked to the time and noted far more had gone by than he realized, so lost in the haze of ecstasy as they had been.

 

“I suppose so” Jaune said, not wanting to leave.  He wanted to stretch this memory out as long as he could, and Glynda had only come once.  Nonetheless, he started to stand and clean himself off, wiping what cum remained on his cock onto Glynda’s silky smooth skin to her approval.

 

 “You were a bit scared when you saw me, afraid I'd report you?”   Glynda said, raising to a sitting position though still making no attempt to clean herself up.  

 

“The thought had crossed my mind” he admitted.  

 

“To tell the truth, had you broken my rule or disappointed me, I might have.  But as it stands, any thought of doing so was fucked out of my mind along with the rest of my thoughts” she said with a smile, earning a bit of a laugh from Jaune as well.  “You have nothing to be afraid of in that regard, so long as you maintain discretion about our evening”

 

Jaune nodded in agreement “no worries about that, Glynda, a gentleman doesn't kiss and tell” 

Glynda smiled at that in response, reclining comfortably, enjoying the afterglow as she watched Jaune get dressed and gather his things.  She delighted in the fact that as he did so, he did all he could to not take his eyes off her well fucked and cum covered body. Glynda made sure to give him the best show she could, making sure every inch of her was visible to him, from her glazed tits down to her dripping pussy.  

 

“One last thing before you go” she said, motioning him near.  He sat on the bed beside her, letting his hands roam her form one last time.  “Fuck me with your eyes, fuck me in your dreams, send me private messages on GPS telling me your fantasies or pictures of your dick,  but note that while at school, I’ll still be Professor Goodwitch to you. I’ll not give you any special treatment, no matter how fantastic a fuck you are”.  

 

“I wouldn’t expect anything else, Glynda”. 

 

“Good, now with that said” she said, pulling his face to her own and licking his lips,  “Should you impress me in class as much as you have here, i'll definitely be a repeat customer.  And I promise you that if you thought today was wild, next time will be positively mind blowing.  Whatever you want, you’ll get, ill be the perfect wet fuck toy of your dreams”. “Till then, Jaune” she said, finally dismissing him and falling back into the bed.

 

Jaune separated himself from her, taking one last look at her before gathering the last of his things, and exiting the room.  As soon as the door was closed, he slumped to the wall. Finally the night had caught up with him, and the full realization of what had happened.  

 

He, Jaune Arc, had just had sex with the woman every boy in school lusted after, and more than a few of the girls if his suspicions were true.  The sight of her was still burned into his mind, and he admitted to himself it would take some effort not to constantly picture her wet and naked in class.  He’d definitely be pouding a few out to her in the coming days. He was a bit disappointed they didn’t get to go a few more rounds but her, and this was the second appointment in a row that had ended after only a single round of sex.

 

As Jaune walked down the hall, his scroll buzzed with confirmation of the appointments completion,  along with a message and attachment from the client. “Be sure to study hard until next time, Jaune.  -Miss_Behaving” the message read. Jaune clicked on the attachment, and his breath stopped. 

 

Once again before him was the site of Glynda’s nude, cum covered body.  She’s sent him a nude selfie, well, minus the face, which was cut off. He quickly saved it under his password protected personal directory and headed back toward Beacon with renewed focus. He had training to do.  

 

/=/

 

Back in the room, Glynda smiled as she set down her scroll and took a look at herself in the room’s mirror.  She really did look like a proper cum slut tonight, something that pleased her greatly. Jaune had exceeded her expectations and the thought of having him again gave her shiver.  “A shame I didn’t win the auction for his virginity.” Glynda said as she pulled up the GPS app and gave Jaune a perfect rating. 

 

Glynda then navigated to her own personal directory and queued up a video file, having secretly recorded their entire encounter from the moment they reached the bed.  ‘Another prize for my collection’ she thought as she began to touch herself. 

 

“I’ll give him a few weeks to practice before calling him up in class again” she said, trusting Jaune got her message loud and clear.  The allure of hot pussy would do a lot for his motivation, or so was the plan. As the actions on screen began to escalate, her own movements did as well.  “I can’t wait to have him again.” her thoughts trailed off, as she gave in to her own pleasure. Glynda had been tempted to book a longer session, but knew the consequences of what would happen if  she went another round with the young stud, what her post orgasm body would crave. As is she could barely resist the urge to race down the hall and drag him back. “Seems like I need to do a bit of training myself.”

 

/=/

 

Arriving back at Beacon an hour and change later, Jaune strode toward the JNPR dorm with determination.  He knew what was promised, and what he’d have to do to earn his reward. He just hoped Glynda would give him sufficient time to prepare for the test he knew was coming.  He’d move heavy and Remnant to be ready, no matter the cost.

 

The JNPR dorm door flew open, Jaune searching the room for what he desired, finding his partner sitting on her bed.  He covered the distance to Pyrrha in long stride and took her by the hands.

 

“Jaune?” Pyrrha was blushing at the sudden contact.  

“Train me.”

 

“We already are training together, Jaune.”

 

Jaune shook his head, “I mean really train, the way you were trained.  Forge me into a huntsmen, Pyrrha. Forge me into your huntsmen. I’m clay in your hands Pyrrha, sculpt me as you will.”

 

Pyrrha’s cute smile turned into a predatory grin.  “Are you sure about that Jaune? This may be a bit rough, things will be hard.”

 

“Oh Pyrrha,” Jaune said, picturing Glynda's nude form in his mind, “They already are.”

 

“Grab your gear Jaune, It’s time I make you a proper man.”  Jaune and Pyrrha were out the door a minute later, heading to the training grounds.

 

Ren and Nora watched them go.  “So, you think they were talking about training or sex there at the end Ren?”

 

“Honestly Nora, I'm really not sure.  I suppose either way he’s getting pounded into the ground.”

 

Nora turned the page on her comic and said softly.  “Must be nice.”

 

“You say something Nora?”

 

Nora just stared at her partner blankly.  


	5. KunoichiOfLove

Pyrrha adjusted her corset, making sure the armor was strapped on properly and her ample bosom was properly secure.  As much as it could prove a distraction to her advantage in a fight, she had no interest in giving the boys in class a free show.  It was her turn to fight in combat class, having been called on by the ever stern looking Professor Goodwitch.

 

Pyrrha caught glimpse of Blake out of the corner of her eye, the towel clad huntress student returning to her locker from the showers. “Congrats on the victory Blake, Forrester isn’t an easy match up.”  

 

Blake smiled at the praise.  “Thank you Pyrrha. Would have gone worse for me if I hadn’t noticed him favoring his left so much today.”  Blake said as she unwrapped the towel and reached for her underwear. “Though it also helped that he couldn’t keep his eyes off my chest.  You’d think boys would get that out of their sistem by the time they got to this level of combat.”

 

Pyrrha laughed at that, “You’d think so, wouldn’t you?  But hey, any advantage is a good one, though I bet Goodwitch would prefer the guys stop leering at her so much.  I fully expect her to throw a desk at someone someday.” There was no doubt that their professor was quite attractive, but that was no excuse for such shameless behavior on account of the male students.  

 

Blake adjusted her bra and laughed along side Pyrrha.  “I’d really like to see that. At least your teammates have proper focus, Ren was like a rock as usual and Jaune was glued to the matches today.  I’ve never seen him quite so focused on class before.”

 

“We started a new training regiment the other day.” Pyrrha said, dreamy look on her face as she adjusted her leg armor.  “Ever since he started his new job his focus and dedication has been off the charts.“

 

“Oh?”  

 

“It’s like a fire has been lit beneath him.  If I had known he’d react so well to employment I’d have pitched job hunting to him much sooner.”  Pyrrha checked herself in the mirror one last time before retrieving her weapons from the locker. “I can’t wait till he returns from work tonight and we can get back to training, though we have to be a bit light on work nights. He’s always a bit tired when he gets off work, his job must require a fair bit of exertion”

 

“Eager to see your teammate improve, “ Blake raised an eye as she saw an opportunity to tease the champion, “or eager to see him in his workout outfit again?”  Jaune wasn’t the hottest guy in Beacon, but his tanktop and shorts workout gear showed off what he had to great effect. Unbeknownst to him, Jaune was starting to draw attention of the female variety, and not just obvious marks like Ruby..

 

Pyrrha couldn’t hide the red on her cheeks, “The former, though the later is a welcome fringe benefit.” Blake and Pyrrha shared another giggle at that.   “Well, best get to the ring before the professor comes looking for me.” Pyrrha said as she closed her locker.

 

“Fight well, Pyrrha.”

 

“Will do, Blake”  The huntresses shared a nod and Pyrrha made her exit.  Given Pyrrha’s opponent, it was not likely to be a difficult match for her.  Alone in the locker room Blake’s smile fell as she let out a breath. The multi time champions praise was legit, but Blake didn’t feel quite so proud of her match.  While Blake had won she’d not been in top form having missed several key strikes and allowing far too many hits. The stress of dealing with the White Fang was interfering with her combat abilities, something that she couldn’t allow to deteriorate further.  

 

As with all things stress had outlets.  Some people turned to hobbies, others worked out, trained, or partook in leisurely activities.  Blake had her books, but literature alone was proving to be insufficient. Combined with a certain itch that she’d not had scratched in some time, Blake was really feeling down and out.  She’s done some solo play sure, but living in a dorm with three others limited opportunities for said indulgence. Hookups were a common thing at Beacon, and Sun would probably be down for it but that just added in complications and she had no time for dating proper.  

 

There was an alternative though, one she’d heard spoken of in excited and revered whispers by the other ladies at Beacon.  Blake wasn’t normally the type to engage in said activities, but the app promised much, and she lucked out in finding a Faunus friendly provider with a reasonable rate.  She’s have preferred a Faunus provider, but they were more expensive and pretty solidly booked.

 

It was a risk, but one she was willing to take.  The providers description sounded appealing, they had stellar reviews, and above all discretion.  After all, she didn’t want to be some random guys bragging rights, not with the night she had planned.

 

Blake shut her locker and giving her schedule one last review she pocketed her scroll.  It was only a few hours till classes ended and she could finally get some relief or at least take her mind off her troubles for a few hours.  Hopefully this Cerulean guy was all he was cracked up to be.

 

=/=

 

Jaune’s new job had lead to many new experiences for the young huntsmen.  It was a regular parade of firsts, first oral, first vaginal, first creampie, and first semen play loving sex crazed professor.  He really liked those last two.

 

He didn’t much like his current first however, that is his first ‘held up by a client holding a weapon to his back’ experience.  This one, honestly, he could have lived without. It had all started normally, he’d swaggered into the lobby of the short stay hotel his client had booked.  He’d waved to the Faunus desk clerk who gave him a bit of side eye in return. He’d knocked on the door and heard the normal shuffling inside. As expected the door had opened but before he could get a look at his client she’d pulled him in and placed the aforementioned weapon against his back.

 

Jaune decided to play it cool.  “I think there may be some sort of misunderstanding here, I’m from Gemini Provider Services and I was under the impression this was my clients room. “ Jaune had his hands up and was trying and only somewhat succeeded in keeping his legs from shaking out of fear.  “I don’t have any money on me but you can take what’s in my kit, provided your satisfied with condoms, lube and some massage oil. Also please don’t hurt me I’ve seven sisters and my partner at Beacon is kind of a badass who would hopefully miss me.”

 

His assailant was silent at his declaration, which only added to Jaune’s distress.  He looked around the room for an escape route, thinking that maybe his aura could block a few shots before he drove out the window or something.  There was a window and he was reasonable sure he could survive the two story fall. The room also had a good size bed, a nightstand, and what appeared to be a weapon leaning against said nightstand.  A weapon he recognized instantly.

 

“Wait...is that Gambol Shroud?!  Blake, is that you?” Jaune shifted to look behind him to confirm.

 

“Don’t turn around!” Blake said, pressing the weapon hard against his back.  

 

“Yes ma’am!” Jaune’s eyes snapped forward, though he did lower his hands at the sound of her voice.

 

“Is this some kind of joke?  Did Yang send you? Maybe Weiss?”

 

“No, like I said I'm from GPS.” Jaune held up his scroll, the appointment on screen.  “See, that’s me, and I assume ‘KunoichiOfLove’ is you.”

 

The pressure on his back let up, “You mean this isn’t a prank?  You’re Cerulean?”

 

Jaune nodded, not that Blake could see it .  “The one and only. Or at least I think so, I don’t think they reuse names, would probably be confusing to the clientele.”

 

Blake rested her head on Jaune’s back as she slumped forward.  “Well this is not how I pictured the evening going.”

 

“You’re telling me.  This isn’t the first time this has happened though.”  Jaune waved his hands around frantically , “The ‘appointment with someone I know’ thing, not the ‘being held up’ thing.  That one is new to me.”

 

“Huh?” Blake said before quickly straightening up, “Sorry about that, I kind of panicked.”

 

“It’s cool, no worries.” Jaune said though he was damn worried a second ago, “But I do have a couple of questions.”

 

“Such as?”

 

“Well, first what are you holding me up with?  I mean your weapon is over there.” Jaune pointed to the nightstand.  He heard a click and the feeling of hot air blowing against his back.  “A Hair dryer?. I’m like the worst huntsmen ever.”

 

“I’ll not say anything if you don’t.”

 

“Deal.”  Jaune felt that part might be harder to live down then being an escort inadvertently summoned by a friend.  ”Second question: why can’t I turn around? I mean you know me and it’s hard to have a conversation when I can’t actually see you.”

 

“I’m only wearing a towel.”

 

“That doesn’t sound so bad.”

 

Blake fidgeted, “It’s a rather short towel.”

 

“Ah, now I see.  Well, not see so much as understand.”  He really, really wanted to see as well,  Blake’s figure was easily one of the best in Beacon.  Doubly so for the contingent of ‘ass men’ who called Beacon home, to them she was a legend.

 

Jaune let out a breath and relaxed.  He had anticipated this situation showing up in time, he just hoped it would work out as well as it had with Glynda.  “Look, I understand this is awkward, but trust me when I say no matter happens here, I’ll not tell a soul. Part of being in this line of work is maintaining discretion and not being a kiss and tell.  If you want to cancel, that’s fine, i’ll just close my eyes and walk out, and we’ll both pretend this never happened.”

 

He felt Blake relax at that.  “However” Jaune continued, “If you wish to go through with this that’s cool too.  My job is to give you a good time and no matter what goes down it’s between us and doesn’t leave this room.  I’ll still afford you all he same privacy and respect you are due at Beacon or anywhere else. You’re a friend and a kick ass huntress, and nothing that happens will change that.”

 

Blake was silent for a moment.  “You think I’m kick ass?” She’s question the friend part, but Jaune was honestly friendly with anyone who wasn't an asshole like Cardin.  He was like Ruby in that regard.

 

Jaune perked up, “Absolutely.  It’s fun watching you fight, your semblance is slick and your weapon is just crazy in action.  On top of that you’ve got this calm, collected aura about you that just screams cool.”

 

“And you think I’m hot.”

 

“Well yeah that just goes without saying.”  They shared a laugh at that.

 

“So if we do this, and I'm not saying it’s a sure thing, it won’t change things between us?”

 

Jaune shook his head.  “Nope, you’ll still be the cool beauty with a book in her hand, and i’ll still be the lanky guy with a hand me down weapon.  No one will be the wiser. Though if you do want to chat feel free, I hardly get to talk to you as is, despite you living across the hall from me.”

 

“I’ve been busy as of late, it’s nothing personal.”

 

“No offense taken.  At any rate, should this go down we can start slow, and you can end it at any time should you feel uncomfortable.  We’ll just be two friends having a good time and relieving some stress, so long as you desire it at least. I know about your heritage, and promise not to tell anyone about that ether.”

 

“That was going to be my next question.  Let me think about it for a bit, if that’s okay.”

 

“Take all the time you need.”

 

As Blake considered the proposal Jaune twiddled his thumbs and looked around the room.  Blake had never imagined that Jaune of all people could be moonlighting as a gigolo. If his reviews were to be trusted he was good at his job though, and she trusted him not to speak ill of her or their situation.  Heck, he had more to lose than she did if it came to light. She softly ran a hand along his back, and had to admit that he was reasonably attractive, and after all her prep work before the appointment she’d have one hell of a set of blue ovaries should she cancel.  

 

‘Oh to hell with it.’ Blake thought as she set down the hair dryer and picked up her scroll, bringing up the GPS app and pressed the confirmation button.

 

Jaune couldn’t help but smile when he heard the confirmation tone on his own scroll.  

 

“I’m putting a lot of faith in you, Jaune.”

 

“I’ll not let you down, Blake.  Start slow?”

 

“Start slow”.  Blake pushed him toward the bed, on which Jaune took a seat and got his first glimpse of the faunus huntress.  Blake was standing there, cat ears up and blush painting her cheeks. She was clad only in a towel wrapped around her like a dress, it’s size barely covering from the swell of her breasts to just below her groin.  She looked incredible in the getup, and Jaune gave a silent prayer to the gods in thanks for it. Blake quickly took a seat beside him and cross her legs, inadvertently giving him a flash of pussy in the process.

 

“Jaune?”

 

“Yes Blake?”

 

“It’s a bit embarrassing being the only one so undressed.”

 

“Oh right, yeah, let me get more comfortable as well.  That way we’re in the same boat and all.” Blake smirked as Jaune stood and started to disrobe.  Blake started to feel better and better about her decision to go through with the appointment as he undressed, approving of his tall and slender form with just the right amount of muscle to go around.  He wasn’t as ripped as Sun, but he’d do nicely.

 

Jaune returned to his seat clad only in his boxers, his kit on the bed beside him.  “So Blake, any requests?”

 

“You’re the expert here, what would you recommend?”

 

Jaune thought for a moment, “Most clients start with a kiss, but I think we could start even simpler.  You look rather stressed, so how about a back rub? We can work our way from there.”

 

Blake raised an eye, “You give back rubs?”

 

“Well yeah, I’ve seven sisters.  Back rubs, foot massages, you name it they forced me to learn it.  Just lay back, and I’ll work my magic on you.” Blake shrugged, figuring it was a good place to start and laid out on the bed, face down on a pillow.  She lowered the towel to display her back and moved her hair out of the way to give him clear access.

 

Jaune retrieved some massage oil form his kit and rubbed a bit on his hands before laying them on Blake's smooth, pale skin.  The oil was surprisingly warm to the touch and helped ease her muscles as Jaune got to work. With expert precision he manipulated her muscles, quickly identifying tension and stiffness and massaging them away.  He was quite thorough in his task, humming slightly as he worked. As the minutes wore on Blake felt her stress melting away under his touch.

 

Blake couldn’t suppress her moans and sighs of relief as Jaune worked.  “Your sisters taught you well, you’re pretty good at this.”

 

“Why thank you.  I can tell you certainly needed it, been a while since Ive seen this much tension in someone.  Had I known you were this off put, i’ve have offered to do this sooner.” And not just because her skin felt amazing and Jaune had a pretty good view of Blake’s side boob going on.  

 

“If I had known you were this skilled, I’d have taken you up on that.”  From her shoulders to her lower back Blake felt more relaxed. His touch was also stroking the fire within, her pussy starting to few quite damp.   ‘I wonder if he’s as good with other parts of his anatomy as he is with his hands’ the Blake thought, eyeing the growing bulge in Jaune’s boxers as he worked on a knot in her shoulder.  

 

Jaune knew Blake was checking him out, and it was doing wonders for his libido.  Her moans were sounding increasingly erotic as well, Blake starting to loosen up in more ways than one.  While he’d groped and fondles previous clients this was the most he’d been able to explore the body of a woman not related to him.  Blakes body was a tapestry of her life’s experiences. Faded scars and injuries marred her smooth and silky skin. Toned muscles spoke to her fighting style, utilizing physical skills rather than ranged attacks like some of her peers.  She’s obviously trained hard and fought her way through any number of battles in her life. He wondered how Pyrrha or Nora would feel, and considered offering her massage services to his teammates in the future.

 

A few minutes later Jaune withdrew his hands, judging his work to be done for now.  Blake suppressed a whimper as he withdrew, not wanting him to stop but knowing there were other more pleasurable activities they could be undertaking.  

 

“That hit the spot, thanks Jaune.”

 

“Any time Blake, It was my pleasure” he said with a smile.  

 

Blake returned his smile, ears standing tall and eyes locked to his. “Lean in a bit, if you would please.”

 

“As you wish, Blake.” Jaune did as instructed, lowering himself to near her level.  Without another word Blake sat up and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him in for a soft kiss.  Jaune was surprised by this but quickly returned the the deepening kiss. While he hadn’t gotten a clear look at them Blake’s breasts felt amazing against his chest His hands once again fell onto her back, gently tracing her curves as they kissed.

 

“Jaune”  Blake said, breaking the kiss.

 

“Yes?” he replied breathlessly.

 

Blake's normally sharp eyes took on a clear visage of want.  “Lose the boxers.” Jaune grinned and eagerly complied. If Blake's eyes shown with desire before, the sight of his large cock standing tall sent her lust into overdrive.  

 

“Now that’s what I call a Katana” Blake said, admiring his phallus.  Jaune was confused by that statement, but accepted it as praise given the look in her eyes and the way she moisten her lips.  Blake's nude form was a feast for the eyes. Her curves were killer, her impressive breasts firm and caped with dark nipples. A narrow waist and wide hips lead to a well trimmed pussy that was already dripping onto the bed sheets.  Jaune pulled Blake back into his arms for another kiss, Blake’s tongue lavishing attention on his own as her ears fluttered in delight.

 

If’s Blake's front was alluring her rear was the thing of legend.  Jaune couldn't resist the urge fondle her legendary ass with one hand as they made out, Blake responding by reaching down to stroke his cock.  

 

“Am I the first Faunus you’ve ever been with?” Blake asked as she nuzzled his cheek, planting soft kisses along his jawline.

 

“As a matter of fact, yes.  Anything I should be aware of?”  Blake gasped as he kissed a sensitive area of her neck.

 

“Hmm, interbreeding is a bit of a taboo, so expect to wear a condom during vaginal.”

 

“Good to know.”  Jaune was hoping to go raw again after his last two clients but knew that trend wasn’t to last.  Given how snug Blake looked, he had no doubt she was going feel fantastic regardless. “Anything else?”

 

“If you want to touch my ears go ahead, just be gentle with them.  They are quite sensitive.” Jaune was already planning on how to work with that information. “Oh and on a personal note I may have one request for later, depending on your performance.  I’ve never been with a human myself after all.”

 

“No worries there Blake, Your satisfaction is my priority.  I’ll make sure you have fun this evening.”

 

“Looking forward to it.”  She said with a sly grin.

 

Blake pulled him down onto the bed with her, the two rolling round as they made out, freely fondling and exploring each others body.  Jaune lavished attention on her curves, stroking her skin gently and sucking softly on her hardened nipples, drawing moans of delight from the cat faunus.  

 

“Want me to go down on you?” Jaune asked, rolling a nipple between his lips as he stroked her clit with his hand.  

 

“No need, your massage got me hot and ready Jaune.” Blake said as she pulled him on top of her.  “Go ahead and put it in, I want to see if you’re as skilled with that dick of yours as the reviews say you are.”  Jaune gave her one last kiss before reaching for his kit to retrieve a condom.

 

Spread out before him like a cat basking in the sun, Jaune couldn’t pull his eyes away from the raven haired beauty as he quickly rolled the latex barrier onto his cock.  Blake couldn’t take her eyes off him ether, wet with anticipation for the sex to come. It had been quite a while since her last opportunity for carnal satisfaction, her pussy crying out to be filled once again.  The mutual thrill of doing a fellow student was weighing down on both the lovers, each eager to get a proper taste of the other.

 

Blake squirmed in pleasure as Jaune rubbed the fat head of his dick along her folds.  Slowly he penetrated her, her coos turning into wanting cries as she spread wide to accommodate his girth.  Jaune thrust gently back and forth, his cock reacher deeper and deeper before finally knocking against her womb.  Blake's hips shot up reflexively, having never taken someone or something that deep before. “Fuck…” she moaned as her pussy molded itself to her lover, Jaune pausing in his strokes to caress her face.  “Keep going.”

 

Jaune resumed his thrusting, Blake squeezing him with her legs as he took her missionary style.  Jaune varied his movements, searching for the right combination of speed, angle, and depth to give Blake Maximum satisfaction.  Blake was providing no shortage of feedback, her body wiggling and shaking as he pumped his cock into her, her cries of pleasure mixed with direction.

 

“Ah!  Ah! Right there Jaune!  Oh gods, harder! Harder!”  Jaune did so with glee, giving it to Blake with hard, deep strokes at an increasingly frantic pace.  He was mindful of his depth as he railed her, Blake being unable to take his full size unlike his cum slut of a combat professor.  

 

Jaune’s cries of pleasure mixed with Blake as the bed creaked under the force of their lovemaking.  Blake’s pussy was wet and snug, the pleasure intense even with protection on. The visage of the cool warrior shamelessly moaning and jiggling beneath him amplified the euphoria, Jaune taking immense pleasure in Blake's passion.  Every knock against her cervix drew pants and squeals from the raven haired beauty, tongue rolling around as she cried out.

 

“Blake!  Ah, your incredible!” Jaune said between ragged breaths.  

 

“You’re fantastic yourself.  You..oh fuck! You really know how to work that dick of yours.”  She wasn’t sure where he’d learn to please a woman like this, but she was damn thankful for it

 

Blake's hands scrambled for purchase as her back arched under the force of the intense fucking, her cat ears twitching wildly and her breasts bouncing in tune to his thrusts..   Jaune was growing more enthusiastic as her she praised him, not just absentmindedly thrusting but also stimulating her front with hungry kisses and playful fondling. Jaune adjusted his position to assault her g-spot, her legs waving in the air as he supported her back with one hand.  She caught his gaze with her own and was enthralled. Jaune wasn’t looking at her with the eyes of someone taking pride in a conquest, someone who was only with her to satisfy some lust for inter-species sex and fantasies of human dominance. They were the eyes of a friend who was doing all he could to get her off, to take her to climatic heights and fuck away her stress.  And damn if he wasn’t doing a good job of it.

 

Blake wasn’t about to be passive lover though.  Using all her huntress strength she rolled her partner onto his back and proceeded to ride him hard.  Jaune reacted quickly, counter thrusting to her movements while fondling her chest and ass. Blake thrashed around, grinding against him one minute before bouncing upon his cock the next.  

 

Blake could feel her climax approaching fast, the pressure rising in her core.  “Jaune I'm close! I’m going to cum all over your big human cock!” She, a former white fang was getting off to a human.  Never would she have imagined this a year ago.

 

“Do it Blake, I’m right behind you!” Jaune’s hands where firmly attached to her hips, urging her to ride him even harder, eager to get her off.

 

“Nyaa!” Blake screamed as she climaxed, her pussy milking him hard and her body shaking with pleasure.  Her cum flowed down his cock and balls as she shook with ecstasy, Jaune thrusting gently as she came to keep her bliss going.  As her  shaking calmed Jaune picked up the pace, drawing screams of pleasure from Blake as he hammered up into her, desperate for his own release.

 

Blake groaned as she felt his orgasam hit, Jaune’s cock throbbing as it pumped a load of cum into her depths, her feeling the warmth even though the latex barrier.  Blake smiled at the look of Jaune’s face twisted in orgasmic release, finding his orgasm face to be positively adorable. Her womb shivered with a second smaller orgasm as she felt shot after shot erupt from her partner, leaving her panting with stars before her eyes.

 

Blake collapsed onto Jaune’s chest, the couple kissing softly as they caught their breath.  “Wow Blake, that was...your an amazing lover.”

 

“And you are definitely as good as your reviews made you out to be.  I see your massage skills aren’t the only thing you’ve been holding out on us about.”

 

Jaune laughed, “I’m glad you enjoyed it.”  Blake nuzzled and kissed him appreciation. To say she was happy with his performance was an understatement, she’d never came that hard before, well at least not from vaginal sex.  

 

Feeling him soften within her Blake adjusted her position to allow him to pull out, her body missing the feeling of fullness as soon as he did.  Jaune quickly removed the used propalatic and tied it off before tossing it aside. Blakes eyes widened at the sight of it, impressed by his virility.  ‘If that got into me I’d be looking at kittens, birth control be damned.’ she thought.

 

Of course, there were other places she wouldn't mind having such a load pumped into her.  As she lay upon his chest she couldn’t help but fantasize about the possibilities. Blake wondered about his taste, imaging a mouthful of his spunk after a playful blowjob.  She pictured a thick load flowing into her womb, liquid fire in her core after a round of intense raw sex. And as she felt Jaune’s hand drift down her back and onto her behind she imagined screaming his name as he came deep into her bowels.

 

She checked the time on the wall and found that while they had been at it for a while now there was still plenty of time left for fun.  ‘Thank the gods for the reviews recommending a longer session.’

 

“You sure seem to enjoy my ass, don’t you Jaune?” Blake said playfully, rubbing her stiff nipples across his chest.

 

Jaune’s hands were gently fondling said aspect of Blake’s anatomy.  “Can you blame me? I mean from head to toe your one incredible looking woman Blake.  But you ass, well, it’s the thing of legend.” Jaune had heard no shortage of boys speaking praise for it in the locker rooms of Beacon.  

 

Blake giggled, being well aware of her figures reputation.  “I don’t mind, at least you don’t drool openly about it in public.  Here though you can have as much fun with it as you like. In fact, seeing as your already starting to get hard, I’ve a proposition for you.”

 

“Do tell” Jaune said as he continued his enjoyment of Blake's lower body, the faunus squirming with pleasure as his hands roamed her.

 

“Well you see, I originally booked this little appointment with a goal in mind and even did a bit of preparation.  I’m a fan of a certain sexual activity you see, having developed an appreciation for it before arriving at Beacon.”  ‘After all’ Blake thought, ‘It was hard to find regular access to contraceptives while living in remote camps’.

 

Jaune’s dick twitched.  “What sort of activity do you have in mind?”  ‘Oh please oh please oh please.’ he thought, praying it was what he was thinking of.

 

Blake’s eyes filled with lust, “Judging by the way this guy is reacting, I think you know, but I'll say it if you want.’ Blake rubbed Jaune’s rapidly hardening length between her thighs.  Jaune heart was pounding as he wordlessly nodded. Blake slid up his body, her hardened nipples tracing a path up his frame. Nibbling on his ear she whispered softly.

 

“Jaune?”

 

“Yes Blake?”

 

“I want you to take that beautiful cock of yours and pound my ass till I scream.”  Blake shivered as she spoke the words. Rarely did she get to enjoy such dirty talk.  

 

Jaune didn’t so much answer with words as he did with actions, immediately pulling Blake into a deep kiss.  A choir of angels sang as Jaune’s prayers were answered. Blake wanted to do anal. He, Jaune Arc, was going to get a go at the most coveted ass in Beacon.

 

Gods he loved his job.

 

Blake giggled at his sudden enthusiasm.  ‘Always count on a guy to get excited by the prospect of anal.’ she thought.

 

“How do you want it?” Jaune said, moaning as she rubbed his cock with her ass.  

 

Blake considered it for a second, “Take me from behind.  Go slow at first and use pretty of lube. Forget the condom though, you’ll not need it.  I want that beast of yours raw this time.” Every word was dripping with sexual desire.

 

The couple wasted no time.  Blake rolled off him and arranged some pillows beneath her while Jaune fetched the lube from his kit.  Jaune frantically undid the lubes cap and slathered his now fully ridged dick with copious amounts of lubricant.   Blake wiggled her ass at him on all fours, her smiles turning to shivers as he set about prepping her anal rose with some lube, teasing it with his fingers.  Blake had anally masturbated earlier, loosening herself up in preparation of appointment, among other activities meant to allow for easier anal play. Some of her toys were about as thick as Jaune, but nothing quite so long, but she was confident she could handle it.  Or well, at least scream her head off in passion as he destroyed her ass, ether worked for her. Blake couldn’t hold her trembles as she felt him grab her by the hip and press the fat head of his cock against her anus.

 

“Ready Blake?” Jaune said, rubbing his tip against her, hoping it was sufficiently lubed and trying to recall everything he’d read about anal from the employee manual.

 

“Put it in me Jaune, make me scream.”

 

Blake didn’t so much as gasp as she did whimper as Jaune eased his cock into her phenomenally tight anus.  She nearly tore a pillow in half as he slid into her inch by inch, Blake shuddering as he sank ever deeper.  After what felt like an eternity Jaune’s hips came to rest against her ass cheeks, his full length buried deep inside her.  ‘So fucking deep…’ Blake had never felt so full, her ass stretched to the limit and things stimulated inside that she didn’t know even existed.  

 

Jaune had to take a moment himself.  Blake's ass was tight, crushingly tight.  Even Neo’s pussy couldn’t compare to the snug embrace of Blake’s toned ass.  He gave her a few experimental strokes, careful to maintain his angle lest he hurt her.  The feeling was incredible, different from being inside a pussy but equally as enjoyable.  

 

Blake was in ecstasy already.  Her mind was firing off at random, overwhelmed by sensation as Jaune began to slowly fuck her, giving it to her with slow deep thrusts.  The mix of pleasure and pain was intoxicating, though the pain was fading fast as her body adjusted. Waves of pleasure radiated from their union, her body trembling every time his large testicles smacked softly against her folds, a gentle slap echoing through the room each time hips contacted her rear.  

 

Blake began to rock back against him as they rutted, driving Jaune deeper and urging him to up his tempo.  Jaune picked up the pace slowly, each stroke coming a bit quicker than the last. As the pace quickened so did the force of the thrusts, the sounds of slapping flesh growing loader as they echoed off the hotel room walls.

 

Try as she might Blake couldn’t hold back her voice.  She was so used to being quiet in bed, hiding her voice least she disturb the camp.  But here? She cared not for such a disturbance.

And so she began to scream.  “Ah! Ah! Oh! Don’t stop! Oh Gods keeps fucking me!” Blake screamed, her tongue rolling around in open mouth cries as she shuddered and shook with every thrust from her human lover.  Their tempo was slower than their previous vaginal sex but the sensations of having him in her ass made the entire experience that much more mind blowing. Blake shifted to balancing on one hand, using the other to masturbate, fingering and rubbing her pussy under the intense anal assault.

 

Jaune moved to hold her by her breasts as Blake arched her back in pleasure, allowing him to fuck her even deeper and adding to her stimulation as he teased her nipples with his hands.  Blake’s cries lost any sort of coherence as she raced toward orgasm. Jaune could only make out the occasional “Yes”, “fuck” or “deep!” as their anal lovemaking continued. Jaune didn’t trust himself to say anything, so focused as he was in riding out the endless waves of pleasure emanating from his cock as he plunged again and again into the depths of Blake's incredible tightness.

 

Blake was practically standing on her knees now, so arched was her back as her climax neared.  Never before had she had such intense anal sex but something was missing, something needed to send her to untold heights of ecstatic release.  

 

Jaune picked up on this as well remembered something Blake had said earlier, something he’d kept in reserve for such a situation.  Squeezing a nipple hard in one hand he reached for her head with the other, and gently stroked the base of one of her cat ears..

 

That did the trick.  “Nyaa! “JAUNE!” Blake came hard, her whole body shaking uncontrollably under the effects of a wildly intense orgasm.  Her pussy let lose a torrent of liquid as it convulsed again and again, her legs trembling so much Jaune’s support was the only thing keeping her from collapse.  

 

Jaune melded to her back as he orgasm, unable to withstand the added stimulation.  He drove his cock as deep into her ass as he could as he came, filling Blake's bowels with thick load of his hot seed.  Blake shuddered with pleasure with each cum shooting throb of Jaune’s dick.

 

Exhausted the couple finally collapsed onto the bed, panting hard as they struggled to catch their breath.  Jaune carefully withdrew from Blake, taking pride at the sight of her gaping ass and soaked pussy. Her post sex fluster made her look even sexier in his eyes.

 

Leaving his lover a wet, cum filled and breathless mess on the bed, Jaune made his way to the bathroom to clean up.  He knew enough about anal to know it wasn’t wise to go ass to pussy, and was prepared to go a third round in ether hole if she do desired.  

 

A minute later he returned to a somewhat recovered Blake, laying down beside her and drawing her into a spooning embrace.  

 

“That was...just...holy shit that was good.”

 

“Nothing less for such a beautiful woman as yourself.”  Jaune said, gently kissing her ears as he softly caressed her hip.  To say it was memorable was a vast understatement. There was something primal and erotic as doing Blake anally, he’d loved every second of it.  Blake turned to give him a kiss in response to his complement and the couple softly made out as they enjoyed the afterglow for a few minutes.

 

“So, did my legendary ass meet your expectations?”

 

“I think I have a new standard for mind blowing, if that’s what your asking.  Every part of your is just so enticing. For my first anal experience I hope I did well enough.”

 

“I literally couldn’t ask for anything better.  It’s amazing Pyrrha is even able to walk straight sharing a dorm with you.”

 

“I don’t see why it would bother her, I mean we aren’t sleeping together.  Well, that is we aren’t having sex, we do sleep next to each other though. In separate beds that is.”

 

Blake turned over to face him.  “You mean you too aren’t, you know?”

“Having sex?” Jaune shook his head to Blakes question, “I’ve never so much as shared a kiss with her.”

 

“But you’re partners and she’s well, she’s Pyrrha Nikos.”

 

“Yeah, we’re partners and friends.  I mean, do you have sex with Yang?”

 

“Well no.”  Blake thought for a second, “Although that’s a hot as hell mental image, isn’t it?”

 

“You said it, not me.”

 

“So bottom line is, I’ve managed to land you in bed before your own partner?”

 

“Yep.”  Blake rolled onto her back in disbelief.  “Jaune?”

 

“Yeah Blake?”

 

“How much time do we have left?”  Jaune checked the clock.

 

“Quite a bit, why?”

 

She rolled back to face him, “Down for round three?”

 

He smiled, “You know it.”  Jaune was well on his way to recovery.

 

“Then get back in my ass.  If I can sit down tomorrow then you aren’t doing it hard enough.”

 

Jaune reached for the lube, “I would be my genuine pleasure.”

 

/=/

 

Later than evening Blake lay down face first on her bunk, reading a book.  Yang caught the title as she made her way to her desk and whistled. “Someone must be feeling better, you only break out the real saucy stuff when you’re in a cheerful mood.”

 

Blake set down the book and smiled at her partner.  “Things are starting to look up.”

 

“Managed to offload a bit of that stress that’s been dragging you down eh?”

 

“I found an appropriate outlet, yeah.”

 

Yang hummed, “I’m sure you have.  So we talking a new hobby or did you get your itched scratched?”

 

Weiss humphed at that, “Must you always be so crude, Yang?  This is hardly appropriate conversation.”

 

“We’re in the dorm of a huntsmen academy.  I’m not sure sex talk ever gets more appropriate than this.”  Blake had to admit that was true. Rare was it that could walk down the dorm halls without hearing the consequences of someone or another's frisky escapades.  

 

“Not worried about corrupting your little sister?” Weiss said, pointing up to a giggling Ruby on her bed above.  

 

Yang waved a hand dismissively, “She’s got the latest copy of weapons monthly.  I’m pretty sure Remnant could explode and she wouldn’t notice.” Yang tossed a plushie at Ruby to demonstrate her point.  The toy rebounded off Ruby’s head without the fade haired girl even missing a page.

 

“You’re hopeless Yang.” Weiss said, returning to her work.  

 

“And you’re thirsty.  Don’t think i’ve not noticed the way you’re looking at Neptune.”

 

“I’ll not dignify that with a response.” Weiss said, burying her blush in a book.  

 

“Nailed it.” Yang returned to her focus to her partner.  “So tell me, who was the lucky guy or gal? Details girl, I need details!”

 

Blake returned to her own book, “A lady doesn’t kiss and tell.”

 

“Gah!” Yang said, crying out at the injustice of it all.  “One of us finally gets them some, and we get left in the dark.  Rest assured that if I had a hot hookup you’d all have the saucy details.”

 

“Is that a threat or a promise Yang?”

 

“Whichever way you think is hotter, Weiss.”  Weiss groaned as Yang and her continued to bicker about the finer points of acceptable conversation.  

 

Blake was all smiles though, feeling relaxed for the first time in weeks.  Knowing the source of said relaxation was just a stone’s throw away was exciting.  As Yang and Weiss’s argument turned into who could more easily get laid Blake tuned them out and focused on her book.  

 

It helped that the love scene she was reading reminded her of her own carnal escapade.  Well, minus the two anal creampies, Blake certainly had a plus one over the heroine in that regard.  

 


	6. Melt'n'yomouth and CuddlePics

Jaune was all set for his latest appointment.  The client had requested Jaune wear something nice, and as such he’d put on the best outfit he had in terms of work attire, that being one of the outfits the twins had purchased for him.  He didn’t doubt his own tastes but figured theirs was more likely to satisfy the taste of the client whomever she was.

 

Jaune also took the time to restock his kit, having depleted his supply of lube and massage oil due to Blake’s appointment.  Jaune couldn’t help but feel himself harden as he remembered that particular session. The combination of anal sex, the familiarity of a classmate, and multiple creampies had combined into an exhilarating rush that Jaune was still coming down from days later  Blake herself was as stoic as ever though notably much more relaxed. Blake's demeanor gave away no signs that she had slept with him outside of a subtle roll her hips walking in front of Jaune.

 

Jaune would have to ‘thank’ her for that bit of teasing during their next appointment.  Blake had wasted no time booking another session after their first, the faunus huntress clearly eager for more.  It was a service he was eager to provide when the time came.

 

Jaune had arrived early to the Club by request of Miltia who apparently wanted to review some aspect of his previous appointment and the resulting review.  And so it was that Jaune’s hands were dancing across Militia’s shoulders, his boss having requested a demonstration of his massage skills.

 

“Hmm a little higher Jaune.”  Miltia said. Jaune nodded and adjusted his manipulations, quickly locating the knot of tension his boss was seeking relief from.  It was the first time in several weeks he’d gotten his hands on his Miltia, not having gotten the chance sine his all too memorable job interview.  She was as soft and silky as he had remembered, her perfume a delight for his senses. Given he was already booked he resigned himself to the knowledge this was about as far as they would be going today.  

 

Jaune checked the time, “So...”  Militia silenced hi with a raised finger and motioned for him to continue.  He still had a few minutes to spare, though he was nearly the deadline to head for the tram if he wanted to arrive with a good time buffer before the appointments start.  

 

A minute later Miltia shrugged and Jaune withdrew his hands.  “Jaune?”

 

“Yes Miltia?”

 

“Where did you learn to do that?”

 

“This?  It’s just a little something my sisters taught me.”

 

Miltia turned to face him.  “Your sisters taught you panty soaking good massage technique?”

 

“Yeah.” Jaune said blushing at the description,  “Well, one of them did. I think it’s how she met her wife actually.”  

 

Militia nodded in understanding.  “Did they happen to teach you anything else?”

 

“Just the usual.  Back and shoulder massage, foot and leg massage, hand massage, and related.  I’m also a fairly good cook, give a have decent manicure, and can play the guitar.  You know general pampering and life skills that all brothers have to learn. Or so my sisters said anyways.”

 

Miltia stared at him in disbelief.  Clearly his sisters had been using him and she was mildly shocked that he had never realized it.  ‘Oh well, my gain.’ she thought to herself. “Remind me to send them a thank you card. More importantly this is the sort of thing you really need to tell us about as it’s a pretty major additional sale.”

 

Jaune scratched his head, “I figured it was just the sort of thing every guy knows how to do.  Dad was apparently good at it as well.”

 

“And how many children did you parents have again?”

 

“Eight counting myself.”

 

“I suppose that story checks out then.” Miltia wondered if Jaune's skills would be as in demand as his father's apparently were, her eyes lighting up with lien signs at the thought.  “You owe Mel and I a massage session to makeup for your omittance however, we’ll also be adding this to your list of services.”

 

“I look forward to it.”  Any time spent with his hands on Miltia or her sister was time well spent in Jaune’s opinion.

 

“A chance to give hot twins a rubdown?  Oh you bet your ass you’ll be looking forward to it.”.

 

Jaune wondered if Miltia was reading his mind with that one.  

 

“Of course not Jaune that would be silly.”  Miltia said with a smile. Jaune narrowed his eyes at her but waved the thought away, she was probably just messing with him.  

 

“So anyways, about the time.” Jaune said, looking for a convenient escape.

 

Miltia waved a hand, “Oh yes yes, waiting client, blah blah.  Go get your dick wet and make me some money.” Miltia stood and walked to the door, “Oh and Jaune?”

 

“Yes Miltia?”

 

“Keep up the good work, I’m starting to feel my interest rise if you catch my drift.”

 

Jaune blushed, “Loud and clear Miltia.  I’ll do my best.”

 

“I’m sure you will.”  

 

/=/

 

“Alright, looks like our evening entertainment just checked in.  He’s down in the lobby and is asking for the room number. You all set to go Bun?”  Coco asked, scroll in hand and eyes on her teammate. Velvet was pacing around the room, nervousness apparent on her face as she idly fidgeted with her shirt.  Both Coco and Velvet were clad in shirt and cotton shorts, Coco’s bearing the name of a famous designer while Velvet's sported a logo for an active wear company.

 

“I’m...fine.  Well as fine as someone waiting for some strange man to arrive for sex at least.  Are you sure this is a good idea Coco?”

 

Coco walked to her teammate and enveloped her in a hug.  “Now now bun, it’s okay to have cold feet. But just remember, nothing is set in stone and we can always send him packing if he doesn’t measure up, if you catch my drift. “ Coco said with an added wink.  Velvet blushed.

 

“I’m not worried about that!” Velvet said, “I mean his reviews there were solid but that’s besides the point.  It’s been a wonderful day and I’d hate to ruin the ending with a bad experience is all.”

 

“Now Bun nothing of the sort will happen, I promise you.  Have I let you down yet today?”

 

“Well, no.  I mean that cafe was wonderful and the movie was fun.”

 

“Not to mention that new dress of yours looks bitchin.”  Coco had insisted Velvet buy it after catching her teammate’s eyes on it while shopping at Cocos favorite dress shop.  

 

“It does look good doesn’t it?” Velvet looked to the hotel room closet were said dress was hung up.  It fit her like a glove and made her feel positively beautiful.

 

“Damn right it does.  Bottom line is you’ve been through a lot lately and today was all about making life a bit less worry some.  And let me tell you, nothing adds a bit of self confidence and reduces stress like a solid lay in a fancy hotel at the end of an enjoyable outing.”

 

“As you’ve been saying all week, I know.” Velvet said as she let out a breath.  “Not like it’s my first time in that area Coco. Well, it’s my first time doing it like this, that is with a professional, not to mention my first threesome.”

 

“I understand.  Heck, it’s my first time with an escort as well.  It’s not unusual though, there are a surprising number of women at Beacon who had used this company's services if the rumor mill is to be believed.  This guys reviews are solid, and his description is right up your alley preference wise. At any rate he’s bound to be better than the last sorry sap you were with.”

 

“That guy was disappointing yeah.”

 

“He was a two pump chump is what he was.”  Coco held her teammate closer, velvet blushing at the feeling of coco’s chest pressed against hers.  “You’re a beautiful and damn skilled huntress Velvet. As someone who’s also seen you naked rest assured you're going to knock this guys socks right off.  Threesomes aren’t a scary thing with someone you know and trust, especially when that someone is as sweet on you as I am.” Velvet's blush increased with that tidbit of praise.    “Remnant owes you a fun time and dammit that’s what we are going to have here. Now how about we send him up and get this little shindig started?”

 

Velvet nodded, “Sounds...good.”  In truth Velvet was pretty excited about the prospect, having been in a dry spell since he last lover and his inadequacies.  And if this cerulean reviews were accurate, Velvet would get the chance to partake in a particular indulgence she’d long fantasized.  All she could do was trust in her team leader and try to relax and enjoy herself.

  


Coco released her teammate and picked up her scroll, Velvet resuming her pacing though showing a bit more confidence and color on her cheeks then before.  A minute later there was a knock at the door, Velvet hopping a bit in surprise at the sudden sound.

 

“Looks like he’s here bun.  Why don’t you go let him in?”

 

“And what will you be doing then Coco?”

 

“Oh, just preparing a proper greeting for him.” Coco said as she moved onto the bed readied her best ‘sexy and inviting’ sitting pose.   Velvet giggled at the sight before gathering her courage and walking to the door, back straight and ears up. In her haste to get the door open before her courage failed her, Velvet neglected to look through the peephole.

 

/=/

 

Jaune straightened his posture and put forth his best face as he heard the client approach and the door open.  First impressions were something he felt made a big difference in this business. A solid impression meant a happy client which meant sex and debauchery and a fattened wallet.  All things Jaune had come to enjoy in his occupation.

 

His client reacting with an eep and shutting the door?  He wasn’t sure how to take that one.

 

“Is everything okay, miss?”  Jaune said with concern. He’d not had a face to face cancellation yet and was fearful he may be looking at his first.

 

“Are..are you cerulean?  From GPS?” The client said though a crack in the door.

 

“Indeed I am, see?”  Jaune held up his scroll with the appointment and his GPS ID.  It was a necessary precaution, as there had been past incidents of men or women impersonating a provider.  

 

The client sounded a bit calmer, “So this isn’t a joke, you’re really him?” the door opened slightly more, Jaune finally able to see the eyes of his client.  Or at least one of their chocolate brown eyes.

 

“The one and only.  Well, I think I’m the only one, I’m pretty sure my bosses don’t reuse names.  Would confuse the clients.”

 

“That’s...good to know.”

 

“Would you like me to come inside?” Jaune asked.

 

“That’s a bit bold but maybe?  I’ll think about it.”.

 

Jaune sweated, “I meant inside the room.  I can leave if I don’t meet your expectations.”

 

“No no don’t leave!” The client said as the door opened fully.  Jaune immediately recognized the huntress in question.

 

“Velvet?”

 

“Yes Jaune?”

 

“Wow, I didn’t expect to see you.  Really happy to see you though, I mean, you’re a really cute woman and all.”  Jaune scratched his head and hoped his stumbling over his words didn’t put her off.  

 

“You think I’m cute?” Velvet said with hopeful eyes.

 

“I think you’re beautiful.”  Jaune's face showed no insincerity.  In truth Jaune really did think the rabbit huntress was eye catching, and not just because of her skin tight bodysuit.  

 

“He cute bun?”  came another voice from inside the room.  Velvet smiled with reddening checks. Jaune’s eyes widened at the implication of Velvet not being alone, his heart started to race.  He recognized the second voice as well, that being Velvet’s team leader.

 

“I think so, yeah.”  Velvet said, Jaune smiling at the praise.  It appeared he at least met one of the client's approval.  

 

“Then what’s the hold up bun?  Bring him in already.”

 

“Well, you heard Coco.  Would you like to come inside, Jaune?”  

 

“I’d love too, Velvet.”  Velvet took Jaune by the hand and lead him inside as the door shut.  Velvet's grip told him all he needed to know about her, but Jaune had no idea how Coco would react to seeing him.  The leader of Team CVFY was well known around campus, having her own honest to gods fanclub.

 

“Well, here goes.” Velvet whispered as they entered the main area of the hotel room.  If Jaune was a lesser man he would have been stuck dead at the sight before him. As is he just blushed wildly and tried not to grin too hard.

 

Coco was sitting on the bed in a pose that would make a gravure model proud.  Curves apparent and giving off a perfect fuck me stare, Coco looked like an absolute dream.  Even Velvet was a bit awestruck by it.

 

Said visage of feminine allure broke a second later as cocos sunglasses slipped off her nose.  She had a one liner ready and everything but couldn’t get it out as her mind raced to comprehend just who Velvet had brought in.  

 

“Well now, this is a surprise”

 

“Hello Coco, a pleasure to see you this evening.”  Jaune said with a small nod of his head.

 

“Pleasure would be the name of the game, wouldn’t it.”  Coco sat on the edge of the bed and crossed her legs. “I have to say Jaune, I never expected the leader of team JNPR to be moonlighting in a gig like this.”

 

“I was in need of a job, and this just sort of fell into my lap.” Jaune said.  ‘And proceeded to give me a blowjob’ he added mentally. His thoughts drifted to the event in question, causing a stirring in his loins.  ‘What are you doing fantasizing about us for? Get back to work.’ berated mental Mel. Jaune shook the thoughts from his head and refocused on the ladies present.  

 

“Are you okay with him Bun?  You are the woman of the hour after all.”  

 

“I’m okay with him, yeah.” Velvet said, molding herself to his side, Jaune wrapping an arm around her.  “ I mean it’s Jaune. He’s tall and handsome, is always nice to me in class, and he hates Cardin as much as I do.”  

 

“I do despise that guy, yeah.”  Jaune said, Velvet nodding in agreement.

 

“All good things to be true.” said Coco,  “Not to mention if your reviews are accurate your one fantastic lay with a huge dick.”  Velvet buried her head in his chest, not able to muster a denial of the appeal of that point.

 

“I do my best to make sure my clients have a good time.”  

 

“And you follow directions.  Nice outfit you have there, freshman.”  Stylish yet casual, it was perfect for the scene in question.  “The woman who picked it out for you had some great taste.”

 

“My boss picked it out to be honest, and yeah I’m a fan of her taste as well.”  Both in terms of her choice of dress as well as her lip gloss.

 

“Lets hope you taste as good as you look.” Coco said with a wink.

 

“Coco!” Velvet said, voice muffled by her close contact with Jaune.  Jaune found it adorable how bashful Velvet was being, despite her admittance of wanting to sleep with him.  He resisted the urge to pat her head. For now at least, he made no promises about later.

 

Coco stood and walked to the pair, wrapping an arm around Jaune, to which he reciprocated.  “Well if Velvet good with you so am I. If you couldn’t tell this is a two for one special, have you ever been part of a three way Jaune?”

 

Jaune thought back to his interview again, “In a way yes, though this would be the first time i’ve serviced two clients at once.”

 

“Think your up for the challenge?” Coco said, placing a hand on his abs.

 

“I’m sure I’ll rise to the occasion.” Jaune said, pulling both his clients in closer.

 

“Hmm” Coco said licking her lips, “I’m sure you’ll give us your all, or at least as much as we can take.  Anything to add before we get more comfortable, bun?”

 

“I’m not good at sexual innuendo, so no.” Jaune and Coco shared a small laugh at that.  “I do have a request though, before we get started.”

 

“Anything Velvet.” Jaune said.

 

Velvet’s eyes met Jaune’s, “Kiss me?”

 

“I’d be honored to.”  Jaune leaned down and met Velvet's lips with a soft kiss.  Velvet's technique was shy at first, but deepened as her confidence grew.  Coco nipped at Jaune’s neck with gentle kisses as she watched her teammate make out with the freshman team leader come gigolo.  

 

When Velvet came up for air Coco pulled Jaune’s lips to her own, engaging in a farm ore hungry liplock than her teammate had.  Coco used her free hand to start unbuttoning Jaune’s shirt, Velvet joining in as she perceived Coco’s intent. A moment later Jaune was topless, the two huntresses greatly approving of his toned form.  Jaune’s hand roamed Velvet's back as the rabbit faunus covered his chest with kisses, though his attention was drawn to coco as she separated from him. Coco tossed her sunglasses onto a nearby chair before pulling her to up and over her head, freeing her gorgeous C-cup breasts and perfectly placed dark pink nipples..  Coco’s shorts and black lacy panties followed soon, Jaune greatly appreciating the site of her model like curves and landing strip. Returning to his arms she started to work on his pants pausing only a second to toss his kit to the bed as Velvet followed her teammates example, removing her own top with a blush. Jaune licked lips at the sight of her perky B cups, her dark rose nipples looking quite inviting.  Jaune’s pants hit the floor just as Velvet’s shorts did, The rabbit faunus blushing as Jaune checked out her well trimmed pussy. Jaune made no attempt to hide the evidence of his own arousal.

 

The ladies shared a smile before each took a hand on the hem of Jaune’s boxers and tugging it down.  Their reward was their first look at Jaune’s thick and fully erect cock. Jaune couldn’t suppress a smile as he watched their eyes widen, having grown to enjoy the reacts his clients had when first seeing his package.  

 

“It’s...it’s as big as my ears Coco.” Velvet said, eyes wide and sparkling at the sight.  She gently reached out to stroke it, her breathing becoming more ragged as her hand enveloped the stiff member before her.

 

“It’s certainly impressive.  I’m honestly wondering how you were hiding that beast of yours in those boxers.” said coco.

 

“You have a minigun in your purse.” Jaune said, forever in awe over the weapon.  He honestly had no clue how Coco had actually pulled that little feat of engineering off.

 

“Point taken, though I doubt your boxers ware dust enhanced.”

 

“That wouldn’t be impossible, I mean my sports bra is gravity dust infused.  They have become quite popular with lots of our classmates.” Velvet said, though her eyes were still firmly locked to Jaune's meaty penis.  

 

“Seriously?  How am I unaware of this?”

 

“Probably because you pick your clothing based on fashion rather then function?”

 

“Oh we are so having a chat about this later Bun.”  Jaune said nothing, not knowing such a thing existed ether, caring more about the two sexy huntresses women he was standing nude before.  

 

“At any rate, I think we both know why Nikos is always so damn chipper.” Coco’s hand joined her teammates, the gunner gently stroking the area of Jaune’s shaft that Velvet's hands left unoccupied.  

 

“Doubtful, I mean i’ve never been intimate with her like that.”  Jaune said, wrapping his arms around the two once more, one hand resting on Cocos bare hip while the other gently fondled Velvet's breast.

 

“You mean she’s not taken this for a ride?” Coco asked in disbelief.  Jaune shook his head in the negative. The huntress duo’s smiles turned to Cheshire like grins before they pulled Jaune down onto the bed, kneeling over him as he looked up at them.

 

“Oh this is going to be fun.” Coco said hands wandering over his form.

 

“Velvet hummed in agreement as she returned to kissing Jaune’s chest, he hand still gently stroking his dick.  Further words were not spoken as the trio started their foreplay in earnest. Jaune’s previous threesome had been strictly an oral affair, the twins largely in control.  With sex on the menu this time Jaune was admittedly a bit overwhelmed, but trusted the girls to know what they wanted and how to go it.

 

It was a sound decision.  Coco and Velvet attacked him like a pair of wild dogs attack a steak.  Jaune found himself in a heaven of soft skin, firm breasts and wet tongues.  Velvet showed little of her trademarked shyness as she kissed and touched Jaune.  Her kisses were hot hot and intense, and she was keen to play plenty of attention to his cock, eagerly stroking him.  Jaune was eager to return the favor, shifting his attention between her breasts and her increasingly wet folds.

 

Where Velvet wasn’t Coco was, the gunner drinking in his muscles and trading off kisses with Velvet.  Coco moved with confidence, mercilessly teasing him with playful bites and tender squeezes that increased their mutual arousal.  They both knew he was putty in her hands, and neither would have it any other way.

 

There were curves to strokes, lips to kiss, nipples to suck and moans aplenty as Jaune did his best to keep up with the two.  Working out the preferences for two women at once was a challenge, but one Jaune was happy to meet head on. Velvet lowered herself down to Jaune’s waist as Coco capture his lips.  Velvet’s eyes were glazed over with lust as she gave Jaune’s dick a lick from base to tip, Jaune moaning into Coco’s mouth in response. Velvet licked and kiss his cock all over, before taking it into her mouth for a few shallow bobs of her head.

 

Velvet was in heaven herself.  For as long as she could remember she’d had a fantasy for big dicks.  Sadly none of her previous boyfriends has matched up, as few as they were.  She supposed most well hung guys were over boastful or aggressive, things that tended to clash with her shy demeanor.  Coco knew about her fantasy, Velvet having broken down and told her while planning the events of this evening. Reality as it turns out was even hotter then her daydreams, Velvet pussy crying it in joy as she licked and slurped the cock before her.

 

Coco smiled as Velvet worked Jaune over, his face contorting in pleasure at her teammates technique.  Not wanting Jaune to blow his load before her cute little teammate could have a go at him, Coco decided to take more direct action.

 

“Looks tasty Bun.”  Velvet moaned in response, not letting up for a second.  “But you know, there are far more pleasurable thing we could be doing with that fine example cock.  Want to take him for a ride Velvet?”

 

Jaune’s cock slipped out of Velvet's mouth with a pop as she nodded her agreement before crawling up Jaune’s body and enveloping him in a kiss.  Jaune knew the look in Velvet's eyes, one of lust and a huntress thirsty for a hard cock deep inside. Jaune wanted her just as bad, eager to feel Velvet's wet cunt wrapped around him. Velvet was an exhilarating example of cute and sexy, and he desperately wanted to eat her right up.   Velvet ground against his erection, coating him in her own fluids as they made out.

 

“Want a rubber on him Velvet?” Coco asked, receiving a nod from Velvet in response.  Jaune wasn’t disappointed having expected this due to Blake’s explanation of faunus sexual taboos.  Well maybe a bit disappointed, after all Velvet looked incredible and he’d been spoiled from being able to do Glynda and Cinder raw.  Coco quickly retrieve a condom from Jaune’s pack and after giving his cock a quick kiss of her own rolled it over his erection.

 

With one last kiss Velvet sat up before raising herself up on her knees, Velvet guiding Jaune’s dick to her wet and waiting pussy with one hand.  Coco helped support her teammate as she mounted up, gently kneading Velvet's breasts as she kissed at her neck while Jaune stroked Velvet’s thighs and waist.  Velvet rolled her hips slowly before lowering down, easing Jaune into her and gasping she felt her pussy spread wide at the insertion.

 

Inch by inch Velvet lowered herself down onto the cock of her dreams.  She closed her eyes as the tip brushed by her entrance. She gasped as he moved past the limit of her fingers, and then moaned as he past by the depths of her previous lovers. Velvets eyes glazed over as he reached the limit of her favorite toy and then rolled back as trembles radiated out from her womb when she at last bottomed out.  Hardly any of Jaune remained outside of her, Velvet’s pussy taking nearly his full length. Coco was impressed, her hand drifting down to Velvet's abs and mentally whistling at just how deep she’d taken him. .

 

“Hmm, I bet that feels good.  Didn’t think you could take it all like that.”  Velvet nodded, not able to form words as she shifted around, squeezing the invading member as her body conformed to having such an impressive cock so deep inside.  It was everything she’d fantasied about, and she’d not even started to move yet.

 

Jaune was in is own sort of heaven.  Velvet was wet and snug, the condom doing little to dull the sensations.  Sex with two beautiful classmates was exhilarating enough, but there was something special in watching the normally shy and subdued rabbit faunus take his cock to the hilt and in such obvious pleasure.  He groaned as Velvet started to move, her pussy gripping him tightly as her hips gyrated.

 

“Big... you’re so big..” Velvet said between moans.  

 

“And your so hot.” Jaune said, matching her motions and adding to her pleasure.

 

“You think i’m hot?”

 

“Absolutely.  You're one of the most attractive women I know”.

 

“Coco I’m hot!”

 

“Never any doubt about that bun.”  Coco said with a wink, surrendering Velvet’s breasts to Jaune’s hands as her teammate started to pick up steam, her rocking increasing in temper and adding a bit of vertical movement.  

 

Velvet's ears danced in circles as she bounced and rocked, her face split in a smile and her moans filling the air as she fucked herself atop Jaune.  Two sets of hands roamed her form as she rode, pleasure spilling forth from every inch of her form.

 

Jaune counter trust as Velvet rode him, the faunus huntress pounding her cervix with far more force than any of his previous clients.  He didn’t appear to be hurting her given the way her face was lit with ecstasy, but was careful not to add too much force less that change.  Jaune was vocal as well, letting his partner know that her actions were making him feel good as well.

 

Watching her teammate fuck their hung classmate having an effect on Coco, her own pussy moist and crying out for relief.  As Velvet's motions become increasingly erratic, Coco decided that remaining a outside observer wasn’t going to cut it.

 

Jaunes vision of Velvets nude form was suddenly blocked by an equally alluring sight, that of Cocos deliciously wet pussy, the fashionista having mounted his face reverse cowgirl style.  

 

“Help a girl get off?” Coco said.

 

“My...oh fuck...my pleasure.” Jaune said, briefly stuttering under Velvet's vaginal assault.  With one hand still on Velvet's lower body Jaune grabbed Cocos hips with the other as he pulled her into proper position before attacking Coco’s pussy with his tongue.  He’d never eating a girl out in this position, let alone while another was hammering herself on his dick, but Jaune wagered the technique wouldn't be that much different.  

 

“Ah!  That’s it freshman, fuck your tongue is good.”  Coco had been eaten before, but damn if Jaune’s technique wasn’t a step up from most guys.  If Velvet's reaction to his dick was to be believed, he was just as good in that department as well.

 

Damn she knew how to pick em, didn’t she?

 

Coco and Velvet traded touches and kisses as they rode their underclassman, Jaune giving it as much as he was taking.  It wasn’t easy to concentrate under the huntresses assault but he was a pro and did all he could to remain in control and concentrate on their pleasure.

 

“Jaune!  Coco! I’m going to..I’m...coming!”  Velvet’s body shook wildly as she came, her pussy clamping down tight on the cock inside her and coasting Jaune’s shaft and balls with her cum.  Jaune held on for dear life as Velvet shuddered in delight, his ridgid length firmly planted deep within his faunus lover. So strong were her trembles that she would have fallen off the cock entirely if not for Coco’s support.

 

‘Already?’ Coco thought to herself as she watched her teammate come.  “Keep riding him Bun. I don’t...ah! I don’t think he’s come yet.” Jaune Nodded his head in agreement, or at least she thought he did, it was hard to tell given his current activity.  

 

Velvet was a bit taken back by the realization, and would have thought she was somewhat lacking in her own skill in the bedroom arts if not for the way Jaune was contorting in his own pleasure, and the way he stroked her softly even now.  Readying herself Velvet did as she was told and resumed her rhythm. Now more sensitive from before due to her early climax Velvet’s cries grew exponentially loader, her motions more erratic. Coco and Jaune feed off that new sexual energy, both increasing their own rhythm in response.

 

It didn’t take long for Coco’s climax to sneak up on her, so distracted as she was.  “Damn your tongue is good freshman. Taste my cum!” Coco said as she ground one last time against Jaune’s tongue before letting lose a flood of her own, covering Jaune’s face in her dew.  Jaune gave her clit one last lick and a kiss before lapping gleefully at her soaked cunt.

 

Coco dismounted and took a seat nearby to catch her breath, legs spread and pussy still trembling from her climax.  Without her partner to support her Velvet collapsed onto Jaune’s chest, her lover responding by taking her by the hips and thrusting up into her with deep strokes.

 

“Jaune!  Your so...ah!  You're so good!  Don’t stop!”

“You're incredible yourself, Velvet.” Jaune said, hammering up into her hard, careful to match her previous depth and angle.  “I’m not going to last much longer, not with as good as you are.”

 

Velvet smiled at Jaune though eyes glazed with lust before licking his face clean of Coco’s girl cum.   Jaune stroking her back and ears as he pulled her into a kiss, their tongues playfully chasing each other around.  While they kissed Jaune continued pounding her cervix with every stroke, Velvet moaning into his mouth every time he bottomed out in her.  

 

“I’m close as well Jaune!  Please! Oh please make me cum again!” Velvet cried out.   Jaune held her tight as he started to feel himself swell, his own orgasm nigh.  ‘Just a little more’ Jaune thought, willing himself not to climax before his client.  A few strokes later Velvet climaxed.

 

Velvet screamed into his shoulder as she came again, her whole body shaking under the intensity of her second orgasm atop Jaune.  Jaune relaxed and gave in as well groaning with relief as he climaxed. Velvet clamped down on Jaune’s cock hard as she felt the condom swell within her, shuddering at the thought of just how much cum he was pumping into she continued to shake.   A minute later Jaune slowly withdrew from Velvet, the rabbit fanus laying boneless atop him, breathless from the intensity of her orgasm. Jaune gently lay Velvet on her side as he sat up, stretching his back and displaying the now completely filled condom.  

 

Between the sight of Velvet’s wet and gaping pussy and the huge load inside Jaune’s condom, Coco libido was in overdrive.  She crawled over to Jaune and wrapped her arms around him, capturing his lips in a scorching hot deep kiss which he eagerly returned.

 

A few minutes later their lips parted, the two still holding each other close.  “I’m impressed freshmen,between your tongue and that cock of yours it looks like your reviews aren’t just a bunch of smoke.  You fucked the hell out o my cute little bun.”

 

Jaune laughed, “I was happy to do so, Velvet is a fantastic lover and a skilled huntress.  It was my honor to have a bit of fun with her.” Jaune said, stroking Cocos back and relishing the feel of her ample chest against his own.  

 

“I suppose the question is then how long before we can have a bit of fun ourselves?”  Jaune answered her question by taking Coco’s hand and pulling it down to his rapidly re inflating cock.  

 

“Not long, all things considered.”  

 

“Well now.” Coco said as she gave him a few strokes.  “Looks like your rapid fire capability also wasn’t just a bunch of smoke.”

 

“I’d never mislead a client on my profile, Coco.”

 

“I can see that.”

“So, “ Jaune said giving Coco’s ass a soft squeeze, “How do you want me then, Coco?”

 

“Hmm…” Coco said her body moving in rhythm with Jaune’s as she started to grind against him, “Fuck me hard from behind.  I wanna lose myself like Velvet did.”

 

“Condom?” Jaune said, giving Coco a kiss.

 

“Nope.  I want that beast of yours raw.”.  Coco said with a grin which Jaune replicated.

 

“My pleasure.”  “Oh no freshman, “: Coco said kissing him again, “I’m sure it will be all mine.”  The two kissed with added intensity as their hands raced along each others back, Coco grinding against Jaune’s thigh as they made out.  A few minutes later Jaune reached his limit, breaking away from Coco as she turned her around and held onto her hips hard as he planted kisses along her neck.  Coco fell onto all fours and waved her rear at Jaune, who wasted no time lining himself up and rubbed his thick cockhead along her glistening folds before penetrating her with ease.

 

‘Ah!! Fuck you are big aren’t you?” Coco said as Jaune sank deeper and deeper into her, sending shivers down her spine.  Jaune bottomed out a moment later, his hips coming to rest against Coco’s glorious heart shaped ass. He gave it a good squeeze before starting to thrust into coco.  Jaune varied his angle with each stroke, searching for the one that got the best response from Coco.

 

Velvet recovered from her post orgasmic bliss to the sight of Jaune railing her teammate hard, Coco’s breasts swaying with every deep thrust and meaty slap of hips against ass.  

 

“Holy shit freshman, where do you learn to do this?”  Coco said, crying out as Jaune sent a waves of pleasure though her as he assaulted her g-spot with hard strokes.  Her cunt was completely full, stretched to the limit by his impressive size. Every nerve inside her was being stimulated as he rutted her hard.  

 

“Just sort of ah!  Picked it up. I’m not that experienced actually.”

 

“Could have fooled me!” Coco arched her back, Jaune adjusting his angle to compensate without losing his rhythm.

 

“Oh wow, your doing it bare?” Velvet said, eyeing the couple.

 

“Damn right bun.  A cock like this...fuck...needs to be experienced raw.” Coco said, trusting back to meet Jaune’s strokes, driving him even deeper.  Jaune gasped at the added pleasure, Coco’s raw pussy being nearly as snug as Velvet's.

 

Velvet watched in lustful curiosity as the couple fucked, taking especial note of how wide Coco’s pussy was stretched to accommodate their mutual lover, and how it seems to not want to let Jaune go as he pulled out for the next stroke.  ‘Did I look like that as he did me?’ Velvet thought to herself.

 

Velvet crawled over to them and took a seat before Coco, her team leader responding by arching her back to give Velvet another kiss, wrapping an arm around Velvet for support as Jaune pulled back on the other.  Velvet helped hold her teammate up and fondled a breast with one hand as Coco moaned and screamed into Velvet’s chest as Jaune gave it to her.

 

“Gods!  Fuck me! Damn that cock of yours is good!”  Coco said feeling her orgasm fast approaching.

 

“Harder Jaune, Coco said she wanted to lose herself after all.  Don’t stop till she screams your name.” Velvet said mischievously.  Jaune smiled and upped his intensity.

 

“You...heard that?”  

 

“Two sets of ears Coco.”

 

Coco panted as Jaune gave it to her harder and harder over the next few minutes, never pausing to let Coco catch her breath.  It had the intended effect.

 

“Gah!  Ah! I’m...almost there. Make me cum!”

 

“Want me to pull out?” Jaune said, holding Coco by the shoulders as he pounded her deep.  He was damn close himself.

 

“Inside, give it to me nice and deep.”  Jaune couldn’t hide his smile at that. It might be stupid and risky, but damn if he didn’t love shooting inside his clients.  

 

“But not till she screams your name Jaune.  I want to hear it.” Velvet said, looking Jaune in the eyes.  He caught her meaning and adjusted his thrusts, eager to milk out an orgasm form the popular huntress.

 

Coco tried to resist, to maintain the image of the cool and aloft upperclassmen. But with Jaune’s incredible dick hammering her from behind and her teammate ravishing her top, there was no way Coco could maintain her image.  

 

“Jaune!  Don’t stop, I’m there just don’t stop.  Make me cum!” Jaune and Velvet smiled. A few extra hard thrusts later coco’s orgasm hit, her body shuddering as wave after wave of pleasure radiated from her battered pussy.

 

“Cumming!” Jaune cried out as he plunged one last time into Coco’s cunt.   Jaune molded himself to her ass as he came deep inside, giving the fashionista the creampie she had so requested. Coco’s eyes rolled back as she felt the warmth inside, her pussy convulsing as it milked Jaune for ever last drop of sperm.  Rare was it that she even met a guy who could satisfy her to the level where she’d allow them to finish inside.

 

Velvet studied their faces as they came.  Coco was normally so aloft and series, seeing her with tongue hanging out and gasping was incredible.  Jaune’s face was lit up with satisfaction and relief as he rode out his own climax.

 

Jaune pulled out a moment later and sat upon the bed as Coco collapsed, her legs finally giving out. Jaune was visible sweating, the back to back fucks taking quite a bit out of him.  Velvet's eyes were drawn to the slick, cum covered cock and the related seed spilling out of her team leader. It was the first time Velvet had ever seen a creampie up close, it looks positively naughty, dirty and oh so scorchingly hot.  

 

Jaune excused himself to go clean up a bit, needing to wipe off his sweat and get a drink.  Coco lounged on the bed as she enjoyed the afterglow, Velvet beside her.

 

“Looks like we picked one hell of a winner, eh bun?” Coco said, thumbing a nipple and patting her belly.  She felt full and warm, just what the doctor ordered. Jaune had proven to be one heck of a good lay.

 

Velvet blushed, “He is certainly good at what he does.”  Velvet reclined into Coco’s embrace, the fashionista holding her from behind.  

 

“You know, we still have a bit of time left if you want another ride before the evening is out.”  Velvet snuggled in Coco’s arms and nodded.

 

“That would be fun.”

 

“Thought you might still be a bit thirsty Bun.” Velvet buried her face in embarrassment as Coco laughed.

 

Jaune returned a moment later, walking into the room with nudity fully on display to the huntresses approval.  “Sorry about that, needed to freshen up a bit. Brought some water for you as well as I overheard something about being thirsty.”  Jaune handed the girls a bottle of water.

 

“Oh he’s precious bun.”  Velvet giggled at that. “So Jaune I’d ask if your up for one more round, but I think that’s plainly obvious.”  Despite the short break Jaune was already visibly hardening once more.

 

“For women as beautiful as you, it’s to be expected.”  Jaune was being truthful. Coco and Velvet were exquisite examples of huntress beauty.  The post such fluster that were sporting only added to that appeal. Jaune Sat on the bed near the two huntresses.  “So whom would I have the pleasure of being my partner this round?”

 

“That would be me.” Velvet said.  “Though I do have a request.”

 

“Anything.”

 

Velvet bit her lip.  “Could we do it like you did with Coco?”

 

“You mean from behind?”

 

Velvet shook her head, her blush growing.  “No...I mean without a condom.”

 

“Oh.” Jaune said, his dick twitching at the thought.  “I thought faunus considered that to be a bit taboo.”

 

“It is but honestly, that just makes it even hotter.” Given the amount of hybrid couples out there the taboo wasn’t exactly a hard and fast rule.

 

Jaune was nearly at full mast now.  Two raw huntress pussies in one afternoon?  Today was proving to be a rather splendid day at the office.  “Where do you want me to finish?”

 

“Just like Coco.” Velvet said as the desire rse up in her..  “Though I’ve never done that before.”

 

“Your first creampie eh Bun?  Given Jaune virility you certainly picked a good partner for it.”  ‘Seriously’ coco thought ‘This guys loads put a porn star to shame.’  “And I think I know just the position for your to experience it if so.”

 

“What do you have in mind Coco?” Velvet asked.

 

“Well bun, just a fun little position called a mating press.  You know what to do Jaune?”

 

Jaune smiled, his cock fully rigid now. “I’m familiar with it.”

 

“Then let’s get to it.  Go ahead and lay down bun, I’ll get that cock of Jaune’s ready for you.”

 

 Velvet complied and layed on her back in the middle of the bed.  Coco crawled to Jaune and with a wink took his cock into her mouth.  Jaune moaned and took Coco by the head as she bobbed up and down, coating his erection with her saliva.  A minute later he was ready to go, hard, slick and ready to give Velvet a proper fucking.

 

Coco and Jaune moved to Velvets position, velvet raising up to allow her head to rest on Coco’s lap while JAune took her place between her legs.  Velvet spread her legs wide at Jaune’s touch, giving him a perfect view of her wet and willing pussy. He rubbed her soaked lips up and down with the head of his dick, giving elvet goosebumps in anticipation.  Velvet moaned loudly as Jaune pressed forward, sinking the tip of his dick into her welcoming pussy.

 

“It’s hot.  It’s so hot!” Velvet moaned as Jaune sank into her inch by inch.  Having already been fucked once this evening Velvet took Jaune’s length much easier than before.  The added stimulation however was giving her shivers, her tight confines registering every bump and vein on his impressive cock.  

 

Sensitive as she was It was no surprise when Velvet had a mild orgasm when he bottomed out, the raw tip of Jaune’s dick mating to her cervix.  “I think she likes it Jaune.”

 

“The feeling is mutual’. Jaune said.  Velvet felt fantastic, and there indeed was a certain thrill in breaking taboo with her.

 

A minute later Velvet caught he breath and wrapped her legs around Jaune.  “Give it to me.”

 

Jaune shifted fully into missionary position, Velvet wrapping her arms around his neck.  Jaune thrust slowly at first, testing the angle and position before quickly picking up in speed and intensity to Velvet's immense delight.  

 

“Ah!  Ah! Ah!” Velvet moaned in tune with the sounds of their contact as Jaune hammered her pussy with deep, hard strokes.  Je captures her lips with wet kisses as he pounded her, Velvet's fluids flowing freely and staining the sheets below.

 

Coco smiled as Velvet's eyes rolled out, clearly glazed by lust.  Having experienced what Velvet was currently feeling Coco knew how good her teammate felt.  Add in Velvet's fetish for well endowed men and well, the rabbit faunus was well on her way to being fucked out of her mind.  

 

Velvet would consider that description to be inadequate.  “We’re mating. This Ah! Feels so good.” She could feel her womb twitching and her pussy convulsing. Velvet's body was built to fuck big dicks she decided, it was so obvious now.  Nothing else would do from now on Jaune had ruined other men to her.

 

Velvet held onto Jaune with her arms and legs as hard as she could as her human lover fucked her as hard as he could.  They both knew they were not going to be able to last long, their pleasure growing exponentially as time went on.

 

Velvet could feel him swelling within her, his cock reading itself to inseminate her willing womb.  Every knock against her cervix caused the heat building within her to rise, and she could feel her womb crying out for the warm seed to come.   She saw no reason to deny her body what it wanted.

 

“I’m cumming!  Kiss me!” Jaune kissed Velvet deeply as she climaxed, her arms and legs holding Jaune tightly against her as her body shook.  Jaune came himself, his cock throbbing again and again, sending robe after thick rope of cum into her raw pussy. One orgasm turned into multiple as Velvet felt the cum pool inside her depths, her mind going blank as she came uncontrollably.  

 

Jaune kept his dick firmly planted to Velvet’s cervix as the rabbit faunus rode out her ecstasy.  Jaune kissed her neck and ears as Velvet slowly came down from her high. Jaune pulled out once Velvet finally relaxed her grip on him, her pussy a mess with their combined love.

 

Fucked hard and creampied, Velvet was clearly no longer home per say.  Her eyes were closed and her breath were ragged and panting, her body still twitching from the afterglow of her first multiple orgasm.  

 

“Maybe we overdid it a bit there, freshmen.” Coco said as she observed the condition of her teammate.

 

“Maybe a bit.” Jaune agreed.  “Looks like she enjoyed it though.”.  Coco nodded in agreement to that.

 

Coco looked at the time and sighed, “Looks like we ran out the clock.”

 

Jaune frowned.  “Looks like we did.  A shame, I hate leaving a client unsatisfied.”

 

“You can make it up to me later, though I will saw you left nothing to be desired in your performance.”  

 

“Happy to be of service.”

 

/=/

 

A while later Velvet awoke, still in the arms of her teammate.  “About time bun. How do you feel?”

 

“I’m not sure there is a word to describe the aftereffects of mind blowing sex, Coco.”

 

Coco laughed, “Yeah Jaune did a Number on your didn’t he?  I gave him your regards when he left.”

 

“Thanks.”  Velvet relaxed.  Part of her was sad that her lover had left before she could say goodbye, but it had spared her a bit of awkwardness given his position both at school and as an escort.  

 

“Quite the end to the evening i’d say.  I’m thinking we need to do this again sometime.”

 

“Yeah.”  Velvet turned and smiled at her teammate.  Velvet stroked her lower belly, still feeling the warmth from before.  

 

“Wanna grab some room service once we get cleaned up?  I’m thinking cake and ice cream myself”

 

Velvet smiled “You read my mind, Coco.”  

 

Coco stood and scratched, giving Velvet a tantalizing show.  “Glad to see the grapevine rumors were true about that company him.  Though if they were get a face to put to that username, Jaune’s in for one heck of a popularity boost.”

 

Velvet thought about that and smiled.  “Hopefully not too much, after all, would make booking a repeat of tonight that much more difficult.”

 

“I think I’ve corrupted you, Bun.” Coco said, walking toward the bathroom.  “Neat.”

 

/=/

 

Jaune yawned as he walked back into the JNPR dorm an hour later.  Nora was on her bed, checking her scroll as Jaune walked in before returning to her comic.  Pyrrha was at her desk working on something or another and the sounds of the shower told where Ren was.  

 

“Welcome back Jaune. How was work?” Pyrrha asked, looking up from her work.

 

Jaune thought back to the pair of sexy and satisfied huntresses.  “A challenge, but one that resulted in some satisfied customers and the hope for some repeat business.”

 

Pyrrha smiled, “I don’t think one could ask for anything more.”

 

“I’d say.  Want to get in some training?  I could go for some stamina work right about now.”

 

“I’m down for an evening jog if you are.  Care to join us you two?”

 

“I’m down for it, though Ren will probably pass as he just returned from his own.”  

 

“You do seem to have some energy to burn off as of late, Nora.” Pyrrha said.

 

“More than you know girl.”

 

“Well then I suppose we have ourselves a threesome then..”  Pyrrha said, heading to her dresser to fetch her work out clothing.  

 

Jaune nodded and went for his own gear., “It has been that sort of day.”

 

**Author's notes:**

 

**Kudos to dmw4000  For Coco’s username and FinalMax for Velvets.**

 

**Should also note that seeing as Jaune services clients like three times a week, you may not see every appointment he goes out on.  Most clients would probably be unnamed people around Vale or even unnamed students. Likewise his ‘regulars’ would probably play out very similarly each appointment so we may only see the more exciting ones.  
**

  
  



	7. RideTheLightning

Huntsmen trained hard and they trained incessantly.  Combat training, physical training, tactics and logistics training, there was always some skill or subject for which further refinement or conditioning was the order of the day.

 

It was a lesson Jaune had learned through blood, sweat and tears since his illicit entry into Beacon and his unexpected donning of the mantle of leadership for Team JNPR.  His request for additional training from Pyrrha had added a new level to his exercises and studies, one that made his body cry out for relief each night as his partner literally beat proper form and finesse into him.

 

Jaune didn’t mind the suffering nor the long hours spent with Pyrrha.  And not just because the visage of Pyrrha slick with sweat and hot from exertion was insanely sexy.  Nor was in the near constraint skinship as she hand corrected form, hands lingering a bit long on each others body not that ether raised objection to it.  They both rather it enjoy in fact, not that they would admit that to the other.  

 

No, Jaune Arc welcomed the sometimes hellish training because it meant he was improving.  Each night he went to bed sore and exhausted was one step he took toward his dream of being a proper huntsmen.  One step closer to receiving the acknowledgement of his peers and comrades. One step closer to fucking the every loving brains out of his combat professor. 

 

That last point was an especially powerful motivator given how many messages Glynda had sent him since their first appointment.  His work inbox was full of explicit fantasies, racy photos and promises that these were just the tip of the proverbial iceberg.  

 

Glynda Goodwich wasn’t his favorite professor for nothing. 

 

The training was also paying dividends at work.  His clients had been appreciative of his greater stamina and keen attention to detail in the bedroom, all to date offering words of manic, passionate praise during the act and in the resulting reviews of his performance.  His bosses had been impressed by noting that if it keeps up he was looking at an increase in rate and with that a raise in tax home pay. Granted that would still make him one of the more affordable providers at GPS but hey, more lien was more lien.  

 

As hard as huntsmen trained there was one thing they did with even more enthusiasm and that was play.  And given it was Saturday play was the order of the day at Beacon Academy. Well what play team JNPR could work in between morning physical training and their afternoon to evening shifts at work which was a surprising amount of play all things considered.  Jaune wasn’t sure what his partner got up to while the rest of the team was off at work but judging by the sweat on her brow and the look of relief on her face when they arrived back at the dorm he figured it was enjoyable. He’s asked about it once but Pyrrha had hand waved it off as personal training and meditation.  

 

Given the stress of Vytal preparation, midterms and woes, as well as the ever riding mercury outside, the team had decided to partake in one of their favorite venues at Beacon Academy:  The pool.

 

Ah yes the pool.  Beacons Aquatic facilities were first rate with areas suitable for all manner of training.  From mire walk training in knee deep water to laps and more if you wanted it Beacon could offer a place to do it.  Given it was the weekend such areas were largely sitting ignored in favor of the outdoor recreational pool which was as lively as ever.  

 

While during the week the aquatics facilities mandated school issued swimwear the weekends were a free for all of designs that seemed expertly crafted to show off the student’s incredible figures. 

 

And no one present cut a figure as keen as the fairer half of team JNPR.  Nora’s pink and white bikini was equal parts sexy and energetic, her curves impact being equal to that of her fearsome hammer.   Pyrrha was rocking a sporty red two pieces of her own which highlighted her tones muscles as well as a figure that would make a swimsuit model green with envy.  The suit was something of a contractual obligation, Pyrrha having signed an endorsement deal with the designer in question. Given the looks she was drawing Jaune wagered the company got their money's worth.

 

Both lovely ladies of JNPR were sticking close to their partners as the team frolicked in the warm water.  Ren and Nora were engaged in a friendly cavalry battle with another team. Nora grappled with a student from Mistral, her partners head between her thighs to Ren's blushing approval.  It was amazing that as hard as Nora was grappling with the other student that her assets were not popping out of her pink bikini top. Not to say several nearby onlookers weren’t trying to will such a thing to happen.   Fortunately no one seemed to possess a wardrobe malfunction semblance so Nora's modesty remained frustratingly intact. Jaune and Pyrrha were content to cheer their teammates on from the sidelines, Pyrrha nearly melded to his side. 

 

“Something on your mind, Jaune?” Pyrrha said, having noticed him noticing her.

 

“Just admiring your suit.  You’ve got a killer sense of style..”  Pyrrha was rocking a red two piece, sporty and tight yet surprisingly modest compared to many huntresses.  

 

Pyrrha blushed, “Oh this?  I have an endorsement deal with a sportswear company out of Argus, as such i'm contractually obligated to wear the line.  You think it suits me?”

 

“It looks incredible on you.  And judging by the stares of envy I'm seeing from the other girls, I'd say your sponsor is getting their advertising lien’s worth.”  Pyrrha’s figure was the envy of many a girl around campus.  

 

Pyrrha’s cheeks were as red as her hair, “Thank you, I’m glad you like it.”  Jaune noted she ignored the other half his complement. Jaune smiled at his partner and the two returned to their cheers, yelling shouts of encouragement as Nora at last wrestled her opponent into the water.  

 

“Another one bites the dust!  Anyone else want to challenge the Queen of the Castle for her throne!?” Nora said as she basked in her victory atop Ren’s shoulders.  Pyrrha was jumping in joy herself, throwing her arms around Jaune in sympathetic excitement before blushingly separating, though not by much.  

 

Skin ship aside the proximity of the fairer half of JNPR to their partners had another desired effect:  It marked them as off the menu.

 

For you see Beacon’s Pool was the single largest source of hookups on campus.   All around them the game was playing out, scantily clad huntsmen and huntresses on the prowl, peacocking themselves and strutting their stuff in pursuit of pleasurable company.  With the influx of students from the other schools the competition was even more fierce than usual and it seemed damn near every visiting student was on the hunt for a Vytal fling.

 

Those who’s luck or game failed them, or those who just didn’t want to wade through the mire of hormones often looked for alternative avenues, ones that lead to the doorstep of Jaune’s employers or other similar providers of companionship.  

 

And judging by his appointment calendar, business was booming.  

 

As a pair from Atlas mounted up to challenge Nora and Ren next Jaune’s gaze was drawn to another contest unfolding nearby, one sure to offer an enjoyable show. He nudged Pyrrha with an elbow and directed her attention poolside.  Pyrrha smiled lecherously as understanding lit up on her face.

 

Sky and Cardin with doing their best impressions of a Mistralian bird of paradise as they flexed and strut in front of a pair of clearly disinterested Mistral students.  Though neither Jaune nor Pyrrha could hear exactly what was said it appeared that Cardin was taking point with Sky acting as wing man in their attempt to woo the pair.  

 

“Think they’ll pull it off”?  Pyrrha said.

 

“Like a day old bandage.” Jaune said, prompting a laugh from his partner.  Sure enough after receiving their complete sales pitch the Mistral pair responded with something that Jaune couldn't quite make out but judging by the giggles of the women nearby it clearly wasn’t what Cardin and Sky had hoped for.  The confident mask the two were wearing fell as they turned their backs and retreated, smiles replaced by scowls. The whole pool broke into laughs as the two somehow missed their footing and fell into the water, sputtering curses as they exited the pool with the assistance of the other half of their team, egos now thoroughly annihilated.

“Nice routine but whiffed on the dismount.  I give it a 5.0.” Jaune said just loud enough Cardin and company to hear.

 

“4.5 here, a bit too much splash but a nice effort nonetheless.” Pyrrha responded through her giggles.

 

“Laugh it up Arc, like you could have done any better with a set of high class girls like them.” Cardin said as he stomped by with fire in his eyes.  

 

Jaune looked toward the Mistral girls and gave them a nod, Cinder returning it in kind while Emerald flashed him a smile while rubbing her temple.  “Yep, way out of my league.” Pyrrha would have suggested otherwise but held her tongue. 

 

Jaune turned to his partner, “Well given the show is over and Nora’s about to secure her tenth straight victory, how about I go get us some drinks form the snackbar?”  

 

“That sounds wonderful, thanks Jaune.”

 

“Your usual?”

 

Pyrrha nodded and turned back to Nora and Ren in time to see the Atlas students hit the water, Nora fist pumping in the air.  Pyrrha bounced and cheered to her teammate’s victory, Jaune doing his best not to leer too much at the way his partners assets bounced in kind.  

 

Jaune climbed out of the pool and headed toward the snackbar whilst making a mental list of the teams regular orders.  Jaune smiled and waved at Velvet as he approached the bar, the rabbit fanus waiting in line herself.

 

“Hey Velvet.”

 

“Jaune!.”  Velvet said with delight on her face.  “Getting drinks as well?”

 

He nodded, “Great minds and all that.  Nice to see you out and about today.” Velvet was full of color and energy, a marked change from her normal reserved self.  

 

“Oh, thought I'd enjoy the weather a bit while I can given the tournament and upcoming missions. “  Velvet's voice dropped to a whisper. “You know I’ve yet to thank you for um.. training with Coco and I the other day.  It was exhilarating.” Velvet nibbled her bottom lip, memory of the night fresh in her mind, and in her loins.

 

Jaune scratched the back of his head, “I’m glad you enjoyed it.  It was my first time in a match like that, hopefully I handled myself well enough.”  Jaune was a bit nervous talking about work in public, but the others in line didn’t seem to care and it was unlikely anyone would read into it.  Coco was one of the most popular girls in school, and few would have conceived that he of all people had a shot at her.  

 

“You fought well!  Really well. Just thinking about it gives me shivers.”  Velvet had a dreamy look on her face as she spoke. “Only regret is we couldn't go a few more rounds due to scheduling.”  

 

“I think I could have gone a few more rounds myself.”  Jaune’s penis stirred as they spoke, his body remembering the feel of hers against him.  Didn’t help that she was so close and her bathing suit so very tight.

 

Velvet smiled  “I think that could be arranged.  Though maybe next time we do some one on one training.”  Velvet said with a wink before placing her order. She could hardly believe she was being so frank about this but Jaune had a way of making her feel comfortable.  

 

“I look forward to it, Velvet.  I’m down anytime you are.”

 

“I’ll hold you to it, Jaune.” Velvet picked up her drinks and took a step toward the lounge chairs before stopping.  “Though next time you can leave the armor at home, you’ll not need it for what I have planned.” Velvet quickly retreated after that, heart racing and mentally congratulating herself for her courage and successful innuendos.

 

‘Well well well, someone’s feeling bold these days.’  Jaune was pleased by her shift in attitude, Velvet was a badass huntress and he hoped her newfound confidence held.  As for the offer Jaune tried not to think about it, he was already erect enough as is.  

 

In sight of the snack bar Jaune frowned as he noticed Pyrrha’s usual was unavailable.  He shouted and waved to get her attention. Jaune didn’t notice Russell sneaking up behind him, nor the looks of anticipation from the rest of Cardin’s team.

 

“Pyrrha! They are out of Argus Mist, anything else you’d like?”

 

Pyrrha shouted back “In that case, do they have Cherry Vale Cola?  I’ll take one of those.”  

 

“Got it!” Jaune replied.

 

“And I've got you!” Russell said as he yanked down Jaune’s swim trunks.  

 

Jaune Arc stood there in front of a pool full of his peers wet, tanned and now bottomless.   His chat with Velvet had spared him any pool shrinkage, his half hard dick standing proud in the warm sunshine.  Combined with his tasteful manscaping it was a solid showing of masculine assets. After giving his brain a few seconds to catch up to his current circumstance Jaune casually pulled up his trunks as Cardin and company burst into laughter behind him.

 

“Now who’s laughing, eh Jaune?”

 

“Only you idiots it seems.”  Cardin looked in confusion to the group of huntresses poolside who had just received a show courtesy of Jaune.  

 

Pyrrha’s eyes were wide and shifting rapidly between Jaune's face and his lower body, a hand over her mouth.  Jaune doubted her face could be any redder than she was at the moment.   

 

Cinder stirred a drink with a finger, wetting her lips with the tip of her tongue.  Emerald was smiling as well, sharing a whisper with her team leader that brought smiles to both their faces.  Both were familiar with Jaune’s naked body and he was pleased he met with their continued appreciation.

 

Coco’s sunglasses had slid down her nose revealing a lustful leer.  She may not always play for the same team but the sight of him nude was still most welcome.  Velvet’s ears were straight up as she sipped softly on her drink, regretting her decision not to bring her camera along today.  

 

Other girls were chatting and whispering, and Jaune heard more than a few cat calls.   Even a few guys had nodded in sympathy and mutual kudos. Jaune felt his ego grow a bit at the lack of jeers.

 

“Now If you’ll excuse me, I do have some drinks to get.” Jaune said as he gathered his order from the bar attendant.  Jaune was a professional gigolo, it would take more than juvenile antics to embarrass him. Not that he wasn’t blushing mind you, he had just flashed a dozen girls after all.  

 

Fun ruined Cardin stomped away from the pool team in tow.  Suddenly swimming wasn’t all that appealing to him anymore and not just because Jaune had shown him up in the family jewels department.  Not that Cardin would ever admit that.

 

Pyrrha decided a quick swim was called for, if only to cool herself down and hide her blush.   She made a note to pick up some more scented candles and dust batteries. It was going to be a long night once her team headed off to work.  

 

=/=

 

Jaune shook his head as he pocketed his scroll.  “I know it’s said that huntresses are a thirsty bunch, but this is getting to be a bit excessive.”  Every since his display at the pool Jaune had been inundated with messages from various students. Some were inquiries about his relationship status or offers to hang out sometime.  Others were more direct, straight up asking him if he was in need of some feminine company. Those who were already counted among his clientele sent messages with a more teasing vibe to them, thanking him for a free show and saying how much they looked forward to their next ‘hands on experience’.  

 

His bosses had thought the matter to be hilarious but cautioned him against letting the attention go to his head.  Giant egos were bad for business or so they had said, though they had noticed an uptick in Beacon related bookings including a few sent his way today.  ‘Looks like some were a bit too thirsty to wait.' or so Jaune had thought, though he doubted any of the ladies had tied his face to that of his GPS identity.  

 

At any rate Jaune had no time to dwell on the issue. He was but seconds away from his next appointment who waited for him just down the hall to the left.  Between the skin on display the pool and constraint solicitation from his female peers Jaune’s libido was raging. ‘Down boy!’ he screamed mentally, his penis only begrudgingly complying.  There would be plenty of time for the satisfaction of lust this evening. He didn’t know who RideTheLightning, with this being their first appointment together, was but she had one hell of a pounding in store for her.  

 

Given she’d explicitly requested he bring along energy drinks he got the feeling she was going to be an energetic lover.  Jaune had no intention of leaving her disappointed.

 

Arriving at last at the door Jaune double checked the number and pocketed his scroll.  

 

‘Room service!' he thought to himself with a chuckle as he knocked on the door.  ‘I’m so saying that sometime.’

 

He heard the usual sounds of rapidly approaching footsteps before the door flew open.

 

“I hope it’s room service, because mam ordered her some meat!’

 

‘She said it!  She actually said...it…’ Jaune's train of thought derailed as his brain at last acknowledged his eyes cries of panic. 

 

He knew his client.  Reddish orange hair, sharp jade colored eyes, positively lovely light blue and pink sundress, all very familiar indeed.  ‘It’s okay Jaune, you have a plan for this.’ he thought to himself. ‘Just act natural and things will work out.

 

“Hi Nora fancy meeting you here must have the wrong address…urrk!” Jaune said as he was unceremoniously yanked into the room by his teammate.

 

“Ahah!  I knew it!  I KNEW IT!”

 

“Nora?” 

 

“As the saying goes: always trust a barista’s intuition!  And I was right!”

 

“What? “  To say he was confused would be an understatement.  

 

Jaune hit the bed and tumbled into a seating position, Nora standing before him finger raised in accusation. ‘Jaune Jaune jaune.  Dearest leader of mine. You have a lot of explaining to do.”

 

‘Oh gods she’s pissed!’ Jaune though as he began to sweat.  He thought back to some advice his dad had given him for dealing with angry women.  “I’m sorry.”  

 

“Sorry?  Sorry he says!” Nora stomped her feet.  “As if an apology would make up for what you’ve done.”

 

Jaune started to speak but was cut off as Nora spoke again, pacing around in front of him.

 

“So I'm sitting at work doing my typical barista thing.  Polishing a glass, serving drinks and listening to my patrons speak their troubles while offering advice when the subject of stress relief pops up.”  Jaune hadn’t partaken of coffee shops as of late but Nora’s description seemed a bit off.

 

“Now I'm no stranger to such  things Jaune. It’s stressful being a huntress in training, especially with Vytal and midterms coming up.  So I give them the usual advice about working out, bashing some grimm heads in and hitting up a buffet. The normal go to so to speak.”

 

Jaune nodded, all good options.

 

“They smiled but noted they were inquiring about other activities.  The sort one does in shady hotels or private karaoke bar rooms.  Sometimes club restrooms if one is in a real hurry.”

 

Jaune noted his current circumstances, though he thought the hotel was rather tasteful for the money.

 

“Interest perked I asked if they had anyone in mind when they whispered a service and a name.  The same service and name i’d heard whispered around campus. Well now that really had me curious.  Who was this mysterious Cerulean who so had the ladies of Vale as flustered?”

 

“Who indeed….” Jaune said under Nora stare.

 

“So I got to looking into it.  Downloaded the app, did some searching and read some reviews.  Hot as he sounded I couldn’t help but notice when he first hit the scene and his schedule.  Combined with his description my mind started to churn. Surely it couldn’t be who I was thinking it was.  It was impossible.”

 

“Yeah, about that…”  Nora ignored Jaune and continued talking.  

 

“I mean, he wouldn’t be so cold as to hide that from his own team would he?  Not when he shared a roof with us, slept next to us. No no, that’s not the sort of thing one keeps to themselves.”

 

“I mean the thing is…”  Yeah she wasn’t listening.  

 

“But the more I watched your schedule the closer you aligned to his.  I figured there had to be an alternative explanation. After all you were busy helping old ladies assemble furniture, not helping them clean the pipes.”

 

Jaune hadn’t lied completely in that regard.  He had in fact helped one client assemble a new bed.  He’d then helped her try out said bed for the next few hours.  He didn’t think Nora would appreciate that story at the current time.  

 

“Well here I am awash in sexual tension and pent up desire so I says ‘what the hell, but make a booking and see who comes a knocking.’  Imagine my surprise when you show up.

 

“I admit, it was probably a bit shocking but there is a perfectly good explanation for all this.”

 

“Your bosses are hot and promised you loads of sex if you’d sign on with them.”

 

“See” Jaune said with a shrug, “perfectly good explanation.  Also you know my bosses?”  

 

“Pair of twins, low cut fluffy dresses, sharp eyes and thigh high stockings?”

 

Jaune nodded, “Sounds like them.”

 

“Their regulars at the shop.”

 

“Good to know.”  Jaune wasn’t aware Nora worked close to the club.  That or maybe the twins got coffee pre or post work?  Jaune actually knew very little about his employers he realized.  Well beyond that they were hot and loved to tease him at least.  

 

“So pleasantries aside let’s get down to brass tacks shall we?”

 

Jaune could see the fury in Nora’s eyes.  His collar suddenly felt very tight as he mentally worked though his pre-rehearsed explanation slash groveling.    He knew this day would come eventually and believed himself prepared.  

 

“Tell me this Jaune.  How can it be that you have enough time and energy to entertain the ladies of Vale, several times a week at that, and yet your own teammates are left to take matters into their own hands?  And I do mean hands quite literally there Jaune.”

 

Jaune found himself experiencing a bit of mental whiplash as his expectations smashed into his mental dashboard.  “Hold on...”  

 

Nora cut him off yet again.  “Do you know what it’s like to have all that stress build up and yet your two attractive roommates won’t lay so much as a finger in you?  Any idea how stressful that is, Jaune?”

 

“I’ve got some idea, yeah.”  Jaune was part of a team with two of the cutest girls in Beacon after all.

 

“And the sexual tension!  My gods you could cut it with a knife it’s so thick in the dorms.  But despite how much we flaunt our assets we still continue to class each day decidedly unbowlegged!”

 

Suddenly a lot of his roommates behaviors in private came to mind.  More specifically their sleeping attire. “You mean you walk around bra less on purpose?”

 

“Well duh, did you think it was just chilly in the dorms or something?”

 

“The thought had crossed my mind, yeah.”  Nora gave him her best ‘Really?’ look. He shook it off and continued.  “So let me get this straight, the reason you’re mad is because I’m not having sex with you specifically?”

 

“Well yeah.”  Nora said crossing her arms.  “I mean what else would I be mad about?”

 

“I dunno” said Jaune, “the fact that I’m a gigolo?”

 

“It would be hypocritical to get mad about that seeing as I hired you and all, don’t you think?”

 

“Okay I can see the logic there yeah.”

 

“So what are you going to do about this, Jaune?  How are you going to make up for ignoring your teammates needs?  Is it not the job of a team leader to see to the health and stress of his team?”

 

“Well yeah but wouldn’t sleeping with you effect team dynamics?  Not to mention I thought you and Ren were you know, a thing.”

 

“First off we’d hardly be the first team banging in Beacon, I mean we are right next door to team Tangerine (TNGR) and you know how loud they can get.”

 

“They could dial it down a bit, couldn’t they?”  Nora nodded in sympathy.  The team was responsible for more then a few noise complaints from their peers and not just because they were jealous or anything.  Mostly.

 

“As for Ren.” Nora sighed, “despite my constant reminders that we are not yet together together I’m still frustratingly single.  And if my partner won’t get off his firm and supple ass and rock my body like a Haven music festival then well, I’ll have to seek alternative means to my end.”

“And what about Pyrrha then?”

 

“Eh, she’s pounding you every night as is.  She can wait her turn.”

 

“We are just training you know, no sex.”

 

“Her loss then.”

 

“So you’d seriously be okay with going through with this?”

 

“Absolutely.  The way I figure we ether bang each other now and work it out of our system, or or try desperately to hold back until the tension and stress causes us to explode and ether kill each other or fuck like animals mid match during the tournament.”

 

“While I’m sure that would be great for ratings it would be quite unwise from an academic perspective.”  Jaune said earning a grin and giggle from his teammate. Jaune contemplated his situation. He couldn’t deny that Nora was an attractive woman.  Petite with killer curves and and bouncy personality he’d had more than a few fantasies about her. Even now his dick was twitching excitedly at the prospect of making love to her.  I felt so wrong though, so dirty. Like he was taking candy from the jar without asking.  

 

Which made it all that more hot.

 

“Oh, I see this little fellow is certainly excited by the idea.” Nora said, eyes on Jaune’s increasingly tight feeling groin.  “Come on, lets let him out to play for a while.”

 

Jaune’s dick twitched at the sudden attention, his erection growing under Nora’s gaze.  “Are you sure about this Nora? There is no going back after all.”  

 

“What’s the matter Jaune, fearful that you won’t be able to satisfy these urges of mine and looking for an out?”

 

Jaune had his pride as a man and a provider.  Questioning his skills? That couldn’t stand, no ma’am.  Nora smiled as Jaune’s expression changed, clearly taking her bait.

 

“Nora?”

 

“hmm?”

 

“Confirm the appointment.  Let’s do this.”  When in doubt, always chose the path of action that leads to you getting laid, or so the saying goes.

 

“I knew you’d come around, Jaune.  Now give Nora some sugar, baby.” Nora fished her scroll out of her pocket and press the confirm before tossing it onto the nightstand and all but tackling Jaune on the bed and crushing her lips to his in an open mouth kiss.

 

Nora was clearly uninterested in going slow it seemed.  Given how his penis was making it’s eagerness apparent this suited Jaune just fine, his own hands seeking and locating the zipper on her dress in quick order.  Jaune covered Nora’s tanned neck with kisses as he pulled the zipper down, each breath losing her dress just a little more until it was barely hanging off her shoulders. 

 

Another giggle spilled forth from Nora’s lips and she eased the straps off one at a time, eyes locked to Jaune's.  Jaune licked his lips as Nora finally lowered the top of her dress, her bountiful chest spilling forth.  

 

“Wow” Jaune said as he took in the sight before him.  His eyes traced the boundary of her tanlines which served to only enhance how beautifully pale her breasts where.  Large, round and capped with the most powder pink nipples of any woman he’d yet been with they were gorgeous.  

 

“Oh, like what you see do you?” Nora said with a wink.  “Care for a taste?”

 

“You do look quite delectable.”  Jaune said as he licked his lips.  

 

“Then what are you waiting for?”

 

Jaune pulled her chest to his face and lavished Nora’s breasts with the attention they so deserved, fondling them gently as he licked and tugged at her stiffened nipples.

 

“Hmm, good boy”  Nora said between gasps and moans, hands ruffling his hair as she guided him from one boob to another.  Jaune could only nod, mouth preoccupied as it was, which added to the jiggle of her chest as she again laughed.  Nora ground against his lap hard as Jaune alternated attention between her chest and her mouth. As pleasurable as this was however, Nora was hungry for a different sort of action and soon pushed Jaune down, dismounting as she removed the rest of her dress.  Jaune took the hint, scrambling to free himself of his own pants. Underwear soon followed and the two paused only briefly to take in the sight of each other’s nude forms.  

 

Both have had fantasies about this moment, mental images painted by the sight of each other in bathing suits, working gear, pajamas etc.  Both were quite pleasantly blown away by their underestimations.  

 

Nora was a sight to see.  Her skin was contrasting shades of tan and pale due to their recent poolside adventures which really highlighted her toned form and killer curves. She was also quite clearly a natural redhead given her well trimmed bikini line.  Nora’s kneeling pose on the bed made her look akin to a nude pinup model from some sultry gentleman's magazine.

 

“How on Remnant is Ren not all over you?” Jaune said as he appreciated the view.

 

“I know right?” Nora said, hands on her hips and a bounce in her chest.  “ I mean hello, boom?” she said as she motioned to herself. “Although the real story is that fellow you got there.”  Nora lay a tlop Jaune’s lap, face level with his fully erect penis. “Looks like Crocea Mors ain’t the only long sword you’re packing, eh Jaune?.  This thing is ridiculous!” Nora grasp it with a hand and gave it a few strokes. “I burnt out two vibrators this year alone and this is two beds down from me? How cruel of you, Jaune”  Nora said with a mock pout.

 

Jaune groaned a bit as Nora’s strokes increased in intensity.  “I’ll make sure you get a proper chance to enjoy it this evening in apology.”

 

“Damn right!  I’m gonna ride this bad boy like a dime store Ursa.” Nora said and she adjusted her position on his lap.  Jaune doubted there were toy riding Ursa at the discount store, but didn’t want to correct his teammate. “Given how he’s twitching i’d say he’s excited by the prospect.”  

 

Jaune’s hand found it’s way between Nora's legs, her desire coasting his fingers as he strokes her moist lips.  “Looks like he’s not the only one excited by the prospect.” Nora was positively soaked and they had barely even gotten started.

 

“You got me there.”  Nora gave Jaune’s dick a few more strokes as she licked her lips, an idea coming into her head.  “Oh! We should go down on each other!”

 

Jaune’s cock twitched at the idea.  “At the same time you mean?”  

 

“Yeah!  I’ve always wanted to try that”  Nora said with a smile and a playful lick of his shaft.

 

“Really?  I’ve always wanted to try that myself, always thought it looked like fun.”  Jaune had fantasied about the act but never before had a client request it.  For the most part most clients preferred to be on the receiving end of oral rather than the giving.  

 

Nora gave Jaune’s cock another playful kiss before throwing her arms back round his neck and engaging her team leader in a deep, passionate kiss.  Nora pushed him down as their lips parted and swung her legs over his head, laying down on Jaune inverted, her needy pussy hovering over his mouth.  Wet, pink and very inviting Jaune was enraptured by the sight of his petite teammates pussy. We wasted no time taking a hold of her ass and hips and guiding her slit to his waiting tongue, drawing a gasp and moan from Nora.  “Hmm” She moaned before decided reciprocation was in order, gripping Jaune’s cock and enveloping it with her mouth, one hand stroking what shaft she couldn’t fit inside her mouth while the other massaged his heavy testicles.  

 

Nora sucked greedily as she bobbed her head up and down, pausing only to kiss and lick him from base to tip before devouring his cock as deep as she could take it.  Her technique wasn’t as refined as Miltia’s or Glynda's but it her enthusiasm was certainly getting the job done. Jaune shivered with delight as she worked him over, her mouth warm and her movements hungry.  He in turn gave as good as he received, lapping at Nora’s clit as he worked his fingers in and out of her drooling snatch. Nora’s cum slowed freely, white fluid dripping down her thigh as Jaune feasted on her pussy.  

 

“Hmm, tasty!” Nora moaned as she inhaled the glorious slab of man meat Jaune had provided her.  Long and thick it barely fit between her lips and she had to be careful not to take it too deeply less she choked.  She could taste his precum as she worked him over, her pussy shivering with delight at the load she knew was coming.  Jaune tongue was magic on her clit, and she could feel the fire growing within.  

 

“Nora if you suck that hard I won’t last much longer.” Jaune mumbled between licks.  Judging by how her pussy was gripping his fingers and her breath growing more rapid Jaune wagered she was close as well.  

 

“Feel free.” Nora said as she licked the head of his cock like a lollipop.  “Make sure you cum in my mouth though, I want to taste it” Nora took him as deep as she could humming along the way.  It was almost more than Jaune could take.

 

Almost.  Jaune doubled his own efforts, giving her clit added stimulation with a thumb message even as he fingered and licked at her overflowing quim.  Nora never stood a chance under Jaune’s combined assault on her genitals. Jaune smiled as his teammates legs began to shake, her pussy unleashing a flood as Nora came hard.  Jaune eagerly lapped up her honey as she ground against his face in climax, her screams of release sending vibrations of pleasure through his cock, still deep in his teammates mouth.  Her needs satisfied Jaune relaxed, gently playing with her quivering pussy as he gave into his own pleasure. 

 

“Nora, I'm cumming!”  Jaune groaned, his hips popping up involuntarily as his climax arrived.  Nora’s eyes glazed over warm cum began to fill her mouth, Nora savoring the taste as she greedily swallowed each new load form his throbbing member.

 

Jaune blushed as he realized what she was doing, Nora moaning with delight as she gulped down load after load. Nora was the first woman who had ever swallowed and only the second to blow him to orgasm.  ‘A guy could get addicted to this.” he thought to himself.  

 

Nora squeezed out the last few drops of Jaune’s cum before dismounting and reaching for a glass of water on the nightstand, the cool water helping to wash down the rich load she’d consumed.  Nora licked her lips as she swallowed a last sip of water. It had been some time since she lasted tasted a man, far too long in her opinion. She offered the glass to Jaune who sipped some himself before wiping the excess girl cum off her face with a sheet.  Post oral cleanup completed Jaune lay back on the bed, Nora taking her place atop him, straddling his waist and laying face to face with him. She gently kissed at his chest and as Jaune held her against him, each tingling from the afterglow of their mutual oral pleasure.

 

“Nora that was...holy crap that was amazing.”  Jaune’s hands roamed her curves, tracing each goosebump and shiver as he explored his teammate’s backside.

 

“Pretty amazing yourself there Jaune.  You’ve some serious skills with that tongue of yours.”      Nora planted a kiss on his cheek.  

 

Jaune gave her ass a good squeeze, drawing a giggle from Nora.  “Right back at you. You didn’t have to swallow though, not that I'm complaining mind you.” 

 

“What can I say, I loves me some rich, thick syrup.”  Jaune laughed at that before moaning softly as Nora had started to grind against his rapidly hardening dick.  “Oh, I see the rumors of your vigor are also true as well.”

 

“Huntsmen are always ready for action.” Jaune said with a wink.  He’d actually been shocked to read in the manual that most guys in the trade lacked his rapid fire nature, instead just channeling aura to their genitals to maintain an erection till their clients were satisfied.  So far his own clients seemed to enjoy getting him off over and over almost as much as he enjoyed doing the same to them.

 

“So it seems.” Nora giggled   “Well these lips have had their taste” Nora said, touching a finger to her kissable pink lips,  “seems like it’s time to allow these to have a taste as well.” Nora rubbed against Jaune’s nor fully erect cock, her pussy as wet as he was hard.

 

“I’m sure they’ll find it delicious as well.”  

 

“I’m sure they will.”  Nora rose into the cowgirl position.  “Time to wrap it and tap it, Jaune. Mama’s taking you for a ride.”

 

Jaune retrieved and tore open a condom so fast his hands here akin to a blur.  He’d not been this excited for sex since he lost his virginity to Neo. There was no time for regrets now, and no way to back out.  He was far too hard and she was way past horny. Come heaven or hell he was going to fuck his teammate and he couldn’t stop his heart from racing at the thought of it. 

 

Nora rose up enough to allow Jaune to sit up against the headboard and roll the condom over length before returning to her place on his lap.   Nora steadied herself with one hand while positioning him for insertion with the other. Nora carefully eased herself down, her lips spreading wide to accommodate his girth.  Nora shivered as inch after thick inch sank into her warm depths sending shivers down her spine. Nora was just as wet and tight as Jaune had fantasied about and he gasped at her snugness as she impaled herself upon him.  Jaune loved watching his clients reactions to taking his dick, the look of surprise and pleasure on their faces as he sank ever deeper into them. That it was one of his own teammates made it all the more erotic.

 

“Umm yeah, that’s the stuff.” Nora said as she at last reached her limit, the head of his cock pressed to her cervix.  “Gods you’re big, a girl could get used to this.” She had taken a few guys before but no one had filled her like Jaune was doing now.  “How about you, enjoying the feel of your teammate’s pussy?”

 

“Your more incredible than my wildest dreams.”  

 

“Really now?” Nora said as she gripped the headboard and started to move, “Nice to know I'm not the only one who’s dreamed about you railing me.  Do I moan like this in your dreams, Jaune?”

 

“Actually no.”  Jaune said, gripping Nora's ass as he started to counter trust, “You sound more like this!”

 

“Fuck!”  Nora screamed as she felt him start to hammer her G-spot from below.  “That's...ah gods...that’s cheating!”

 

“Don’t forget Nora” Jaune said between thrusts, “I am a professional.”  Nora held onto the headboard for dear life as their pace increased and she gave into the sheer pleasure of the act.  Her breasts bounced with each deep stroke as she rode her team leader hard, panting and moaning as she rose up and down upon his shaft.  Already sensitive from being eaten out her vaginia quivered with delight. It had been far too long since she’d last had a man inside her, and Jaune’s performance was putting past boys to shame.  .  

 

Jaune was matching Nora thrust for trust, touch for touch as he expertly attacked her most sensitive areas.  Mouth, hands, dick, all were working in perfect concert to bring her ever closer to climax. His hands danced across her backside as he worked her front over from lips to breasts with his mouth, never missing a stroke or giving her more cock than she could handle.

 

He was good.  Damn good. Mind blowingly good thought Nora.  “Your reviews, they don’t do you justice. Oh gods right there!” Nora panted as she felt him hit a particularly sensitive erogenous zone.  “You’re going to ruin other men for me”

 

“Doubt that.” Jaune said, as he adjusted his angle slightly drawing even louder gasps from his teammate.

 

“Why..why you say that?”

 

“Cause I know a secret.”

 

“Please tell me, oh gods don’t stop Jaune.”

 

Jaune pulled Nora to him as whispered into her ear.  “Ren’s dick is about as big as mine is, and I know he wants to give it to you.”  Jaune had seen what his teammate was packing in the locker room, and had overheard him moaning about Nora when in the dorms shower.  

 

Nora’s eyes went wide.  ‘My Ren is packing dick like this?’  She squeezed Jaune even tighter as she contemplated this revelation.  She shivered as the mental images flooded her mind, legs shaking as she pictured herself riding Ren hard and raw, screaming his name as he filled her with his seed.  

 

Jaune smiled and continued hammering Nora’s pussy, the girl lost in fantasy.  Condom or not she was one hell of a lay, the added trill of being his teammate adding a new layer of intensity to the act he’d never experienced before.

 

Nora at last shook the thoughts from her head and concentrated on the dick at hand, or rather the dick nestled deep inside her.  “You...you can’t tell me something like that while you’re inside me, that’s not fair!”

 

“All’s fair in love and war.”  Jaune said, tugging on a pink nipple with his lips.  Nora gasped and then smiled as an idea came to her. ‘Two can play at this game’

 

“A fan of my stiff pink nipples, aren’t you Jaune?”

 

“Their wonderful.” Jaune said as he traced her aureola with his tongue.

 

“Want to know a secret?”  Nora said as she swayed her chest just outside his tongues reach.  

 

“Lay it on me.” Jaune said, blushing at the double entente.  

 

“Not only are Pyrrha’s bigger than mine, her nipples are even paler. Judging by how she can’t tear her gaze away from you I think she’d love to give you a peak..” Nora said as she buried Jaune’s face in her cleavage.  Jaune’s face now mirrored Nora’s previous expression. ‘Pyrrha’s are paler? How? Nora has the pinkest nipples i’ve ever seen!’ Jaune’s dick twitched inside Nora as he pictured his cock nestled between Pyrrha's magnificent breasts, eyes locked to his as he gave her a pearl necklace.   Nora smiled mischievously as she felt Jaune grow even harder and with a kiss both abandoned any additional teasing as they further increased their rhythm. The time for play was gone as they started to fuck each other with wild abandon.    

 

Nora came first, throwing her arms around Jaune’s head and burying her face in his hair as her climax tore through her causing her to shake uncontrollably, her cunt a wet mess as it convulsed around his cock.  

 

But Jaune wasn’t done.  As soon as Nora came down from her high he rolled her onto her back , calves on his shoulders. He took hold of her plump thighs and began hammering her hard, taking care to continue stimulating her now familiar erogenous zones.  Nora squealed and moaned at the intensity of his strokes, one hand gripping the sheets while the other was crossed below her wildly bouncing chest.  

 

“Gah!  Hammer me!  Pound me till I’m cross eyed!”  Jaune did as the lady asked, relentless in his pace as he gave it to the petite red haired huntress.  Loud claps of flesh on flesh, desperate moans and cries of ecstasy filled the room as Jaune used his teammates pussy to satisfy his lust.  He was getting close again and this time he’d not hold back.  

 

“Getting close Nora…”  Jaune could feel the sweat growing on his brow now, his dick screaming for relief as he pounded Nora’s exceptionally sweet cunt.  The harder he fucked her the sexier she looked, looking ever more flustered and wanting with every stroke.  

 

“Do it Jaune!  Make that condom swell inside me!”  A few more strokes from her hung team leader was all it took to make the world explode again, Nora screaming in release as her body shook again in orgasm.  Jaune groaned as he allowed himself to cum at last, his cock throbbing deep inside his teammate as it filled the rubber to the brim with a fresh load of sperm.  

 

Jaune released his hold on his teammate only once their mutual shivers had subsided, carefully extracting himself from her girlcum stained lower lips.  

 

Nora whistled at the volume of cum he’d release despite being his second load of the evening.  “Good thing you wrapped it Jaune. I’ve got plans for these eggs and a load like that would ruin them.  Sheesh.”

  

Jaune let out a small laugh as he removed the condom and tossed it aside.  “I’ll be sure to be careful.” As alluring the thought of giving Nora creampie was Jaune wasn’t about to encroach on territory clearly reserved for his all but brother of a teammate.  Nora smiled as Jaune lay beside her, Nora still on her back with him resting on his side next to her.

 

“And that’s what you do for a living?”

 

“That’s what I do.  Well that and kill monsters.”

 

“Talk about job satisfaction, I can see why you’ve been so eager to go to work the last few weeks.  Must be pretty exhilarating to do that day in and out.”

 

“The job certainly has its perks.”  They kissed softly as they caught their breath, hands roaming each other and quickly finding their recovering genitals.  A few minutes of soft stroking later both appeared to be ready to move on.

 

“So Jaune my boy, ready for round two?”

 

“Ready, willing and able Nora.  Any preference on how you’d like to do it next?”

 

“Hmm how bizet position?  Always wanted to give that a shot.” 

 

“Certainly in a playful mood, aren’t you?”  Jaune said as they got into position and he reached for another condom.  .

 

“Always.”  Nora replied with a wink.

 

/=/

 

“I think...I think I'm done.”  Nora was laying face down on the bed, legs spread, pussy sore and libido at last satisfied.   The couple had fucked hot and wild for hours, bringing each other to climax time and time again as they worked out their long held back desire toward each other.  

 

Jaune gulped down some water from his seated position nearby.  “A good thing at that: we’re out of condoms. “Jaune said thumbing through his now empty kit.  Even the message oil and lube was gone having been expended during their appointment. “Your energy reserves are quite impressive Nora.”  Jaune had thought he understood stamina, but Nora, Nora redefined it. He had much training to do if more clients on Nora’s level were in the future.

 

“You’re one to talk!  I’ve never heard of a guy who could go as long as you did and still you know, perform.  I lost track of how many climaxes that was like three orgasms ago. How many times did we even go at it?”  

 

Jaune counted the filled condoms on the bed, “Looks like four rounds of sex and plus some misc foreplay, hand jobs, rubdowns,  it’s all just a blur now.” Jaune had to reach deep into the provider bag of tricks for this appointment but Nora was worth it.  As a teammate, a friend and a client she deserved only the best.

 

Nora smiled.  “Just another day at the office though, eh Jaune?”

 

Jaune shook his head, “No, that’s a new record on several counts.  I fear for Ren when you finally get your hands on him.”

 

“Heh, this is just playtime compared to what I've planned for him.”  ‘Oh yes my dearest, Nora’s got plans for you.’ Nora thought as she licked her lips.

 

Somewhere in Vale Ren suddenly felt a chill.

 

“So what’s the plan now? Nights still young and we’ve plenty of time before the last airship to Beacon leaves.”

 

“I’d say a shower then food, well at least once I can feel my legs again.  Remind me to leave you one hell of a review later, Jaune.”  

 

Jaune laughed, “Glad to be of service, though I may have overdone it a bit.”

 

“Nothing less for the queen of this castle Jaune.  That was just what I needed.”

 

“While I welcome the praise it’s not me you want to ride into the sunset, though I have an idea on how to help you there.”

 

“Oh, pray tell dear leader.”  Jaune clearly had Nora’s attention now.

 

“I’ll be your wing man.  With Vytal coming up a lot of activity is going to happening really quickly.  I’ll do my best to steer Ren in your direction so that when the time is right you’ll be able to bag your man and break him in proper.”

 

Nora liked the sound of that.  “Sounds like a plan to me Jaune.  Though I reserve the right to bang you my man finally comes around and notices my charms.  I may or may not privately gloat that I got a ride from you before Pyrrha did as well.”

 

“I think I can live with those terms.”  The two shook on it.  

 

“Well then, I suppose all that leaves is the matter of our frustrated champion of a teammate.”

 

“You really think Pyrrha would be down to, well you know?”

 

“Absolutely, the girls got it bad.  She’s not the type to just go for it though, you’re going to have to pamper the hell out of her if you want to make her comfortable enough to make a pass at you.  But believe me when I say our resident champion is in need of a tall glass of water. And when the thirst becomes unbearable she’ll ether jump you or look for other avenues for relief, the sort of avenues that revolve around a certain app if you catch my drift.”

 

“I’m sure you’ll have the perfect provider recommendation for her should she go in that direction.” Jaune said with a knowing smile.  

 

“I have one in mind.”  Nora and Jaune shared a laugh as they reclined in bed and chatted about dinner plans.  Jaune knew things weren’t going to be a simple between them as Nora claimed but he felt it would work out in the end.  His mind was already coming up with tactics to get Ren to notice Nora’s affections, and various ways to pamper his own partner.  

 

And planning was his forte.  Ozpin hadn’t made him leader of JNPR for nothing after all.  


End file.
